¿Alianza o amor?
by javi24
Summary: Luffy quiere ser el Rey del Fútbol, no hay nada más para él. Sólo existe el Fútbol, sus nakamas y su familia, pero un día se encuentra con Law, y se meterá en una nueva experiencia, nunca antes pensada. Para poder mantenerse a su lado, Luffy acepta tener una alianza sexual con él. Además, fuerzas externas van a querer aprovecharse de ellos. ¿Cómo acabara todo esto?, descúbranlo.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: "Próximo Rey"

Luffy

Escuchó algo molesto…" ¿por qué me despiertan?, yo que estaba teniendo un sueño con mucha carne…" mi estomago ruge. "¡Niku!" me vuelve a rugir el estómago, gimo y aplasto mi cara con la almohada, vuelvo a escuchar el pito molesto… "el teléfono… diablos, ¿quién es a esta hora?". Vuelve a sonar, vuelvo a gemir, pero alargo el brazo y tomo el dichoso aparato.

-Moshi moshi, aquí Luffy-contesto con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Vaya, por fin!, ¿estabas durmiendo hermanito? -la burla estaba clara en la voz que reconocía como si fuera la suya propia.

\- ¡Ace!, ¿por qué llamas tan temprano? - hago un puchero, aunque no pueda verme.

Escucho su risa, vuelvo a hacer un puchero- tranquilo, te dejo dormir en breve… ¿aunque no tienes entrenamiento? - me pregunta.

-Tengo entrenamiento a las 10-digo semi dormido.

-Luffy…son cerca de las nueve-escucho como suspira exasperado, la información lentamente va entrenado en mi cabeza.

-Ummm… ¿¡LAS NUEVE!?- salto de la cama, miro a todos lados y veo el reloj, diablos, en verdad eran las nueve. -…no quiero…-me echo al suelo, soltando lagrimitas.

Escucho a Ace suspirar de nuevo por el teléfono- ¿por qué no me extraña?... en fin, te llamaba para avisarte que a fin de mes viene de visita Sabo, y …-.

\- ¿¡SABO VIENE DE VISITA!?- sonrió feliz por eso.

-Si… ¡DEJAME TERMINAR! - Ace vuelve a suspirar- como vuelve de visita, el viejo me aviso que le vamos a organizar una mini celebración, y si Luffy, vamos a hacer una barbacoa, por eso…-.

\- ¿¡BARBACOA!?, ¡NIKU! ... ¡HARA HETTA! ...-me vuelve a rugir el estómago, comienzo a babear al pensar en la carne.

-Si Luffy, va a haber carne, ahora… ¡DEJATE DE INTERRUMPIRME, Y DEJA DE BABEAR! -tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído.

-Oe Ace, no grites tanto, me vas a dejar sorno, además, ¿cómo sabes que estaba babeando? -aprovecho de limpiarme.

\- ¡TÚ HACES QUE GRITE, MONO SALVAJE! - vuelvo a alejar el teléfono, es un milagro que no haya estallado el aparato con ese grito, Ace vuelve a suspirar, ya me lo puedo imaginar masajeándose las sienes- y te conozco desde los siete años, alguien dice carne, y tú babeas-.

-Shishishi, oe Ace… ¿entonces va a ver carne? - le pregunto feliz.

Ace vuelve a suspirar-si Luffy, va a haber carne-.

\- ¡Nice! - río contento.

-La celebración es a fin de mes, desocupa tu agenda… ¡ah verdad!, trae a Zoro, el tío Shanks y el tío Mihawk también vienen-.

\- ¡Genial! Estaremos todos entonces, yo le aviso a Zoro, y le digo a Nami que me deje libre la agenda- pienso en voz alta-… ¿tú crees que papá venga? -.

-El viejo no me dijo nada de si venia Dragon, tú sabes cómo es su trabajo, lo veo difícil que venga…-ambos suspiramos cansados, pero ya habituados a la situación.

-Lo sé… es sólo que ya van cinco años… ¡¿y si le tiraron una bomba, o lo mataron?!- grito con miedo, pensando en voz alta de nuevo.

-Él está bien, sino todos los medios estarían hablando que Dragon el revolucionario está muerto, tranquilo, tu papá está bien- me tranquiliza Ace.

-Souka, ¡yokatta! - sonrió tranquilo.

-Bueno, te dejo, yo también tengo entrenamiento, cuídate hermanito, nos veremos-.

\- ¡Nos vemos Ace! - cuelgo, me estiro y comienzo a hacer mi bolsa para el entrenamiento. Ya vestido me dirijo al otro lado del departamento y comienzo a tocar la puerta.

\- ¡Zoro, despierta, tenemos que ir al entrenamiento! -me apoyo en la puerta y escucho ronquidos, suspirando resignado abro la puerta, efectivamente, Zoro dormía a pierna suelta totalmente inconsciente del mundo, vuelvo a suspirar y me acerco a su cama- ¡Zoro! ... ¡Zoro! ...¡ZORO!- le sacudo el hombro, él vuelve a soltar un ronquido. "Bien, lo intente…" me alejo, tomo distancia, y…

\- ¡DIABLOS LUFFY!, ¿POR QUÉ INSISTES EN DESPERTARME ASÍ?, ¡ME VAS A HACER TENER UN INFARTO! - grita cabreado, luego de haber conseguido despertarlo tirándome encima de él.

-Shishishi, es tu culpa Zoro, intente despertarte, pero no despiertas…creo que tienes que ir al hospital, dormir así no puede ser normal-con las piernas y brazos cruzados sobre la cama de Zoro, inclinó mi cabeza mientras le hablo de mi deducción.

-No me puedes hablar de normalidad, especialmente tú mono salvaje- Zoro comienza a estirarse mientras bosteza y busca su ropa, el enojo y la sorpresa ya habían pasado.

\- ¿Por qué todos me llaman mono salvaje?, Ace también me llamo así ahora-hago un puchero.

\- ¿Por qué va a hacer?, ummm… -hace una pose pensativa mientras apoya su mano en la barbilla- tal vez porque no tienes decencia a la hora de comer, hasta un jabalí tiene más modales que tú, tal vez porque tu energía es tanta que pareces un huracán, o tal vez porque…-este iba a seguir, pero haciendo un puchero le miro feo.

-Ya ya, entendí- Zoro se ríe, y me golpe el hombro en buena onda, para pincharlo un poco más, hago otro puchero y giro la cabeza para no verlo.

-Jajajaja…oe era justo, me despertaste a lo bruto, esa es mi venganza, estamos a mano-le sonrió de vuelta, y me río.

-Sólo porque eres tú Zoro shishishi-.

-Si claro, desde que nos conocemos, y habló desde los 10 años, nunca te he visto guardar rencor a nadie… bueno recuerdo a Hancock, pero luego se te fue la molestia y se hizo amiga tuya-dijo mientras armaba su bolsa.

-Shishishi, se me había olvidado Hancock, sólo estuve un año en la universidad, así que no sé qué fue de ella-pienso en voz alta.

\- ¿Cómo no te interesa la chica más sexy del campus?, y eso que ella te seguía a todas partes- Zoro se ríe recordando.

-Eso no me importa, además…tú sabes que no me gustan las chicas- me encojo de hombros.

-Lo sé…hablando de eso, ese chico del otro día, ¿qué pasó? - Zoro levanta unas de sus cejas remarcando su cicatriz. Cuando Zoro tenía 12, y él 11 años, un imbécil borracho lo atropello al estar cruzando la calle para llegar a su casa. Zoro tenía luz verde, pero él idiota no le importo, ni se fijó.

Las próximas 8 horas fueron un infierno, lo recordaba completamente. Con Ace y Sabo habíamos acampado en el hospital, y nadie nos decía nada, recuerdo que no podía parar de llorar, sólo el tener a Ace y a Sabo a cada lado sujetando mis manos, era la razón por la cual no había salido corriendo, exigiendo respuestas.

Cuando finalmente pudimos verlo inconsciente, la operación le había dejado una cicatriz larga que cruzaba todo su pecho en forma ladeada, y otra cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, con ese ojo ya no veía nada. Cuando Zoro despertó, recuerdo que ni las enfermeras pudieron despegarme de él, desde ese día la amistad que tenían se intensificó, fueron al mismo colegio, fueron a la universidad juntos, y finalmente, los dos soñaron con llegar a las ligas mayores y se aventuraron juntos, ahora estaban en el mismo equipo y vivían en el mismo departamento.

Muchos que quienes no los conocían, hablaban que ellos eran pareja, pero no era sí, nunca fue así; Zoro era su nakama, su mejor amigo, su vice capitán, su mano derecha, su hermano, verlo de forma romántica…no, definitivamente no podía verlo de esa manera. Además, Zoro era hetero, y yo no, cuando le hable sobre ello, estaba muriendo por dentro porque pensaba que me iba a rechazar, él sólo me miro y dijo "¿y que tiene eso de importante?, dijiste que definiría si seguiría nuestra amistad, no veo que tiene de importante eso".

Eso me había dado tanto alivio, que tuve el coraje para decirle la verdad a mi familia, las expresiones de asombro todavía las recordaba, al principio fue estresante, pero luego fue muy divertido. Su valentía hizo que Ace también tomara coraje y les dijo que él también era gay, el abuelo luego de eso se desmayó, luego que pasó el susto una vez él despertó, todos nos reímos, y aceptamos esta nueva realidad. Eso había sido cuando él tenía 16, ahora con 23 años, ya me encontraba más cómodo, pero aún había ciertos problemas.

-Oe Luffy… ¡tierra llamando a Luffy! - me sorprendo saliendo de mis pensamientos, miro a Zoro.

-Lo siento, ¿qué? -Zoro suspira ya acostumbrado- te preguntaba por ese sujeto con el cual saliste, ¿qué tal? -.

-Ah, la verdad nada, no me gusto, sólo hablaba de fútbol, y que me admiraba y que jugaba como los dioses y bla bla…no me gusta que me adulen, sólo es aburrido, no me hablaba de nada más-me apoyo en mi mano haciendo otro puchero.

Zoro se ríe- me acuerdo de un tipo que había en mi clase en la universidad, era un chico que amaba que lo admiraran, siempre quería la atención de la gente, creo que se llamaba Cavendish-.

\- ¿Cabbage? -digo confundido.

-jajaja, yo también pensaba que se llama así al principio, me alegra que no seas un ególatra como él-.

-Hablar de que te admiras a ti mismo es aburrido, sé que soy buen jugador y que seré el mejor, pero si otra persona no para de hablar de eso no sé qué hacer-me encojo de hombros.

-Retiro lo de no ser ególatra- Zoro se ríe, le tiro una almohada en respuesta-ya ya, sé que no eres ególatra, tú sólo dices las cosas como son, no todos son así-.

-Supongo, la gente se complica…-.

-Puede ser…oye, dijiste hace un rato que Ace te llamo mono recién, ¿hablaste con él? - dice Zoro pensativo.

\- ¡ah verdad!, Sabo viene de visita a fin de mes, vamos a juntarnos a hacerle una fiesta, tú también vienes, tu papá va a estar allá- digo feliz recordando la noticia.

\- ¡¿Sabo viene de visita?! Vaya… ¿Cuántas años que no lo vemos?, ¿dos creo?, como pasa el tiempo… ¿mi papá va a ir? -se gira a mirarme.

-Eso me dijo Ace, que el tío Shanks, y tu papá iban-.

-Hace tiempo que no estamos todos juntos, eso es bueno-.

-Shishishi, es verdad, ¿oye vamos a desayunar a Baratie?, así aprovechamos de buscar a Sanji-.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a buscar al cejas de sushi? -el peliverde hizo una mueca despectiva.

-Vamos, no digas eso, Sanji es nakama, además su comida y la Zeff, es la mejor-sólo de pensar en la comida comienzo a babear.

-De acuerdo, vamos, no puedo decir nada contra su comida-me río, tomamos los bolsos y nos vamos.

\- ¡Sanji, meshi! -grito apenas atravesamos la puerta.

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta llegar saludando como la gente normal? -pregunta un rubio con molestia, yo sólo me río.

-Tenemos hambre, además así nos vamos todos juntos al entrenamiento- Sanji suspira, y les indica una mesa, al pasar puedo escuchar rumores de la gente del local, "es él", "Muwigara", "es Muwigara no Luffy", y así distintas personas que se lo quedan mirando como si fueran muy disimulados, los ignoro, me dan igual.

-Veo que tienes la misma energía de siempre mocoso- dice otra voz, al darme vuelta veo que es Zeff, el papá de Sanji y dueño del restaurante Baratie.

-Shishishi, ¿cómo está ossan? – le sonrió, aunque actúa rudo, él es muy buena persona, lo había recibido de buena gana en muchas ocasiones.

-Cansado, pero mientras haya gente que quiera comer, estaré dispuesto a atenderlo-dice este con convicción. Vuelvo a sonreír, Sanji había dicho lo mismo días atrás, en verdad eran padre e hijo.

-Eso es bueno- Zeff sonríe y luego de saludar a Zoro, se va para la cocina.

-Oe cejotas, ¿para cuándo la comida? -le pregunta Zoro a Sanji.

-Ehhh…lo siento, creo que no escuche bien, creí escuchar a una lechuga hablando- Sanji le devuelve la pulla mientras exhala humo de su cigarro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste ero-cook? -Zoro se para enojado.

-Lo que escuchaste marimo-Sanji le devuelve la mirada, las chispas comienzan a salir mientras se miran con disgusto. Yo sólo puedo estallar en risas, no sé porque, pero desde que se conocieron ellos actúan así entre los dos, pero a la hora de la verdad, ambos son amigos y trabajan muy bien en equipo.

-Oe Sanji, desayuna con nosotros, y luego nos vamos al entrenamiento-este suspira.

-De acuerdo, le voy a decir al viejo que voy a tomar el descanso-se va para la cocina.

Nuevamente escucho a la gente atrás de mí, "oye ese de ahí", "si ese es", "el Cazador Roronoa Zoro", "entonces en verdad los otros son Sombrero Paja Luffy y Pierna Negra Sanji". Suspiro, me gustaban y a la vez me hacían gracia los nombres que teníamos. Pienso que todo comenzó con mi sombrero de paja que llevo atrás mío colgando del cordel, había sido un regalo de mi tío Shanks cuando tenía siete, un regalo que a él le había hecho el papá de Ace, Gold D Roger, el más grande capitán y jugador de Fútbol de la historia.

Tío Shanks había jugado como novato en el legendario equipo del que se conoció como el Rey, luego cuando el papá y la madre de Ace murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Tío Shanks hizo su propio equipo y se convirtió en capitán, con los años alcanzó la fama, hoy en día es uno de los jugadores de fútbol más famosos y más adinerados que existen, pero no había alcanzado a ser lo que Roger en su día fue. Cuando le pregunte, él me dijo que no le interesaba llegar a la cima, en cambio cuando le dije que entonces yo si llegaría a la cima, él me sonrió, y me coloco en la cabeza el sombrero que siempre cargaba consigo. "Entonces conviértete en un gran jugador, llega a la cima, estoy seguro que lo lograras, te dejo este sombrero, cuídalo mucho".

Esas palabras me marcaron, me animaron a convertirme en el próximo rey, se convirtió en mi más grande sueño, y mi ambición.

Para que decir que mi abuelo se subió por las paredes cuando le dijo que quería ser jugador de fútbol, y no sólo jugador, si no que quería ser el próximo Rey. Me dijo que, sin colegio, ni universidad, no me iba a permitir volverme jugador, es más, me iba a meter de cabeza al servicio militar, en el propio escuadrón que él dirigía, ya que él era un famoso y reconocido Vicealmirante de la Marina. Ante la amenaza, no me quedo mucha más opción que terminar el colegio y me metí a la universidad, pero no dure mucho, luego de un año y medio, ya no pudiendo más, me salí, Zoro me siguió diciendo que él también quería llegar a ser un gran jugador, él quería ser el mejor goleador de la historia. Con sus sueños, ambos empezaron a buscar gente y audicionar para hacerse un hueco en las ligas futbolísticas, decidieron partir de cero, crear un equipo propio.

Es así que fueron conociendo gente, primero fue Nami, una amiga del colegio de ellos, que al escuchar sus sueños quiso representarlos, ella había estudiado administración en la universidad, así que fue perfecto para todos. Luego fue Usopp, él tenía mí misma edad y apenas nos conocimos nos hicimos amigos, resultó que él era hijo de unos de los compañeros de tío Shanks, y él quería ser tan buen jugador como su padre.

Luego conocieron a Sanji, que amaba la cocina, pero que siempre le había gustado el fútbol. Resulta que Zeff había sido también un reconocido jugador, pero una lesión durante un partido provocó que ya no pudiera seguir jugando, la lesión fue tan grave que incluso tuvieron que cortarle una parte de su pierna, en su lugar tenía un palo, era como un pirata de película, era genial. Por eso, Zeff le había enseñado a jugar a Sanji desde pequeño, y a dar patadas demoledoras.

Luego fue Chopper, él era un estudiante de Medicina, pero amaba el fútbol, le hacía mucha ilusión, era medio bajito para su edad, y su cara infantil muchas veces provocaba que la gente pensara que era mucho más pequeño. La cosa es que él estudiaba en horario vespertino en la universidad, y durante el día él jugaba en el equipo, era difícil, pero él estaba feliz, lo bueno es que no tenían partidos todos los días, y el entrenamiento era en la mañana y listo.

A pesar que todos jugábamos desde hace años y ninguno era gordo ni tenía alguna enfermedad, necesitábamos de alguien que nos ayudara a mantenernos sanos, con personajes como Sanji que fuma, Zoro que bebía sake como si fuera agua, y bueno…yo que comía un poco más de lo normal, requeríamos de un acondicionador físico. Es así como conocimos a Robin, quien se había graduado hace poco más de dos años de la carrera, pero era muy inteligente y muy simpática, ella siempre me trataba con mucha dulzura.

Luego conocieron a Franky, él trabajaba en unos de los talleres más reconocidos de la ciudad, y gracias a su hermano, que era el alcalde de la ciudad, no le faltaba dinero para seguir creando y fabricando cosas. Pero él era un fan también del deporte, y en una fiesta en que se conocieron, y conversando, logré convencerlo que se uniera al equipo.

Los últimos fueron Brook y Jimbe, ambos ya eran bastantes mayores en edad, y estaban a punto de retirarse, pero cuando los conocí sabía que los quería en mi equipo, insistiendo y luego de varios sucesos, ambos decidieron postergar su retiro, y unirse.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, ya sólo les faltaba el entrenador, y ese fue Rayleigh. Él había sido sub capitán del papá de Ace, cuando este murió, se retiró, pero desde que era niño me he llevado muy bien con él. Cuando le dije lo que estaba haciendo, él acepto ser el entrenador y ayudarnos a llegar a la cima.

Había comenzado a los 20 años a jugar en ligas pequeñas. Inspirándome en mi sombrero, bautice al equipo como los "Muwigaras", y nuestro logo era una calavera con huesos cruzados con el sombrero. Siempre me han gustado los piratas, con Ace y Sabo solíamos ver películas y jugar a ser piratas cuando niños, por eso quise poner un poco de eso en el logo. Nuestro uniforme era negro con rojo, las calcetas eran negras, por eso a Sanji con sus poderosas patadas y al ser atacante, le comenzaron a llamar "Kuroashi Sanji", a Zoro también al ser atacante e ir a por los del otro equipo y quitarles la pelota, comenzaron a llamarle "El cazador Roronoa Zoro", en especial porque en esos momentos su mirada asustaba bastante. Creo que era más que obvio porque a mí me llamaban "Muwigara no Luffy" al ser el capitán y principal atacante del equipo.

-Oe Luffy… ¡Luffy! - me sorprendo al darme cuenta que me están llamando.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto sonriendo.

-Hay unas personas que quieren nuestros autógrafos-me dice Zoro mirando en dirección a un grupo que se ha juntado un poco más atrás de mí.

\- ¡OH! ...eh claro, ¡no hay problema! - sonrió, aunque en el fondo no me gusta tanta atención. La gente creía que hacía lo que hacía por querer fama, pero en realidad era más por la libertad que eso me brindaba, la gente me veía y ya creía conocerme o me juzgaba, pero decidí no darle más peros al asunto. Firme autógrafos, me saque fotos con los niños y adultos, y luego nos despedimos.

Mientras nos dirigimos al gimnasio privado que tenemos para entrenar, recuerdo como era cuando empezamos, nadie nos conocía, pero eso no me importaba. Con el tiempo, logramos victorias contra equipos reconocidos, pero aun así pequeños, la gente realmente nos comenzó a conocer, cuando vencimos al equipo de "Arlong Park".

Su capitán Arlong, era un matón gigantesco, con su cuerpo te daba unas embestidas que te dislocaban el hombro, lo peor es que ese tipo se había criado cerca del hogar de Nami, y se convirtió en el que provocaba problemas en el barrio y termino lastimando a varias personas, cuando me enteré que había lastimado a Nami en el pasado, enloquecí, jugué como hasta la fecha nunca había hecho, y entre todos, los vencimos.

Luego de eso la gente comenzó a conocerme y a llamarme "Muwigara no Luffy", mi foto y posters comenzaron a propagarse por internet, y de ahí los adversarios crecieron, uno de los momentos más importantes de nuestras carreras, donde Zoro comenzó a ser reconocido, fue cuando jugamos contra el equipo de "Baroque Works".

Era un equipo extranjero, muy reconocido en Arabasta, su capitán Crocodile, era un monstruo gigantesco, y aun así era muy escurridizo con la pelota, era casi como si se disolviera al tratar de bloquearlo, cuando pasaba eso él se reía como enfermo, me termino enojando, lo peor fue que en el primer partido, nos aplastó de forma radical. Me jure que a la próxima le patearía el trasero, y así fue, el segundo partido le metimos tantos goles, que luego este se tiro al piso como si le hubiera pateado hasta desvanecerse.

Hasta la fecha habíamos vencido a los equipos de "Skypea" con su capitán Enel, un idiota con orejas de Dumbo, y cejas como orugas, lo peor es que este se proclamaba como dios del fútbol. También nos enfrentamos al "CP-9" con su capitán Lucci, un tipo serio muy rápido, cerrabas un poco los ojos y él ya había hecho un gol, gracias a él tuve que exigirme y entrenarme para hacerme tan rápido como él, pero logre también patearle el trasero.

Vencimos a "Thriller Bark" con su capitán Moria, uno de los tipos con las risas más molestas de todas, además era bien rarito, le gustaba pintarse la cara blanca y ponerse dientes como vampiro, también lo vencimos.

Todo se complicó cuando tuvimos un problema legal, ocurrió que un tipo imbécil empezó a lastimar a una amiga nuestra, Camie, y en ese momento me enojé tanto que le di un merecido puñetazo, pero la policía justo llego en ese momento para ver cómo le daba una golpiza a ese tipo que tenía mucho dinero en su bolsillo y, por tanto, era muy influyente. No importo cuanto tiempo les explicamos, no quisieron escucharnos, nos pusieron una multa ridículamente alta y llamo al club, y este al enterarse nos puso una multa de dos años sin poder jugar… ¡DOS AÑOS!

En ese momento casi me vengo abajo, me sentía una mugre que no servía para nada, pero mis nakamas y mi familia me apoyaron, cuando recupere mi confianza en mí mismo, decidimos ocupar esos dos años para entrenar y hacernos más fuertes, es ahí que Rayleigh se convirtió en mi entrenador 24/7, fue agotador, pero ese tiempo fue vital.

Ya llevábamos un año y medio de regresar y nuestra fama no había hecho más que aumentar, derrotamos a los equipos "Gyojin" con su frío y vacío capitán Hody, y a "Punk Hazard" con Vergo, un tipo con patadas rompe huesos, y con una personalidad bien verga.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, al salir del auto tomo una bocanada de aire y grito feliz con los brazos levantados- ¡VAMOS A ENTRENAR PARA PATEAR ALGUNOS TRASEROS, ¡SHISHISI! -.

\- ¡BAKA! ¡deja de gritar! - Sanji me golpea la cabeza con la mano, mientras suelta un suspiro botando el humo de su cigarro.

-Déjalo gritar cejotas-Zoro me defiende, aunque sé que es más por llevarle la contra al rubio.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión cabeza de césped-le devuelve Sanji, ambos chocan las frentes como si fueran de esas cabras que se dan cabezazos. "Fufufu" escucho una risa atrás mío, al darme la vuelta veo una mujer pelinegra, con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¡ROBIN! - me abalanzo a saludarla, ella me recibe contenta.

\- ¡Robin-swann! -grita Sanji, se arrodilla y le besa la mano a Robin como un caballero de película, para que decir que el rubio era un Don Juan con las mujeres.

-Eres patético- Zoro lo mira con desagrado.

\- ¿Qué dijiste lechuga? -vuelven a chocar cabezas.

-Veo que como siempre tienen mucha energía en la mañana, en especial usted capitán-san, gritando de ese modo-yo sólo me rio, no me avergüenzo de hacer el tonto a ojos de los demás, o de ser gritón y glotón, así era yo, no iba a pedir perdón ahora.

-Bueno, mejor entremos, los demás nos estarán esperando- comenta Robin, es así como nos metemos al gimnasio. Al entrar vemos como Nami le da una patada a Brook, mientras Usopp y Chopper se esconden asustados.

\- ¡OE NAMI!, ¿Qué le haces a Brook? - ella me mira con ojos de fuego, me escondo atrás de Robin, la morena se ríe.

-Le doy una lección, de nuevo me pidió ver mis bragas-ella se sacude la melena naranja.

-Na-nami-san, no era necesario patearme ta-tan fuerte, creo que me quede sin órganos, aunque si yo no tuviera órganos estaría muerto YOHOHO-se ríe Brook con sus chistes de siempre.

\- ¡AUU! No era necesario pegarle tan ¡SÚPER! al pobre Brook, recuerda que no es tan joven como nosotros- dice Franky llegando atrás de nosotros, con su bolsa sobre el hombro, en el momento lo deja en el suelo y hace su pose con los brazos.

\- ¡Gracias Franky-san!, pero tampoco estoy tan viejo, me ofenden, estoy en plena juventud, ¡miren… 45°! -Brook se inclina apoyándose en el muro y hace su pose de los cuarenta y cinco grados.

\- ¿! ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿¡QUÉ!?, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi bella Nami-swan?... Nami-san, lamento que hayas que tenido que pasar por esa horrible experiencia, ven a mis brazos, yo te protegeré con mi vida- Sanji nuevamente se inclina como un galante caballero, e intenta besar la mano de Nami.

\- Hai, hai gracias Sanji-kun- se deja besar Nami con cara de cansancio.

\- ¡NAMI DA MIEDO! -Chopper se oculta a atrás de Usopp.

\- ¿OYE POR QUÉ ME OCUPAS A MI DE ESCUDO?, YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ASUSTADO-grita Usopp con las piernas temblorosas, Nami al escucharlos los mira con ojos de demonio, estos vuelven a gritar y corren en donde se encuentra Jimbe sentado, y se ocultan atrás de él.

\- ¡JIMBE PROTEGENOS! -este sólo suspira con una gotita cayendo de su cabeza.

Me parto de la risa al ver como interactúan mis nakamas, con ellos uno nunca podía aburrirse.

-Veo que ya están todos aquí, bueno, ¡vayan a cambiarse, hay mucho que hacer! - nos apura Rayleigh mientras aplaude.

-Creo que cada entrenamiento es más agotador que el anterior, Rayleigh nos va a matar-se queja Usopp en el camarín, luego de tres horas intensas, se había terminado el entrenamiento de hoy.

-Por lo menos es viernes… ¡podré salir y conocer a alguna doncella! - los ojos de Sanji se convierten en corazones, mientras murmura sus tonterías de siempre.

\- ¿Quién te va a querer con tus carteles? -lo pincha Zoro mientras se seca con la toalla. Sanji se queda tieso, y luego se echa al suelo llorando mientras la depresión lo toma.

\- ¿Por qué? ... ¿por qué no pueden tomarme una buena foto? -se lamenta el rubio golpeado el piso.

Estallo en risas mientras me lavo el cabello, a Sanji nunca le han podido tomar una foto decente, la primera vez que salió un poster suyo, la foto no salió y le hicieron un dibujo muy malo de él, su familia y compañeros del Baratie se rieron por días. Ahora tiene otro poster, pero aun así salió con sus muecas de enamorado, a Zoro le encanta molestarlo con eso.

-Tranquilo Sanji, no es tan grave- lo tranquilizo, aunque no puedo quitar la sonrisa de mi cara.

\- ¡Tranquilo Sanji, yo… GOD-USOPP te ayudare! - este se sube sobre un banco y se señala así mismo. Me vuelvo a reír con eso, ese había sido el último nombre de Usopp, antes le habían puesto "Sogeking" ya que, al jugar de defensa, cuando lanzaba un pase siempre era certero, no importaba la distancia. Cuando logro hacer uno de sus pases que llevo a que yo lograra hacer un gol, literal, en sólo esas dos jugadas, la gente comenzó a llamarlo "God Usopp" por lograr tal milagro.

-No te vayas a caer God Ussop-le dice Zoro camino a su casillero.

-YOHOHO Zoro-san, que duro es usted-se ríe Brook.

-Ahora si me siento… ¡SÚPER! -grita Franky en tanga haciendo su pose.

-Oe Franky, ponte los pantalones por todos los cielos-Sanji se estremece y prende un cigarro.

-Yo también me siento… ¡SÚPER! -grita Chopper riéndose imitando a Franky, este por lo menos ya vestido.

-No sé cómo todavía les queda esa energía luego de ese entrenamiento, en verdad los años me pesan- comenta Jimbe colocándose su ropa.

Me río mientras salgo de la ducha, me seco y al levantar la cabeza veo la cicatriz de mi pecho en el espejo…me llevo la mano al pecho y la acaricio… "ZE-HA-HA-Ha", mi mente se traslada a esa habitación oscura, donde escucho las palabras tranquilizadoras de Ace y la risa de ese puto…sigo acariciando la cicatriz, mientras la risa de ese maniaco resuena en mis oídos…

-Oe Luffy- salgo de mis recuerdos, me apresuro a vestirme y simulo que estaba guardando la ropa en el bolso. Cuando me alcanza Zoro, simulo que nada ha pasado, "porque nada ha pasado, ese imbécil está preso, y Ace y yo estábamos bien", me apresuro a seguir al peli verde ignorando los recuerdos.

\- ¡Oigan chicos, no lo van a creer! -nos habla Nami apenas salimos del camarín- ¡nos invitaron a la inauguración del nuevo bar y discoteca, "New World" !, al parecer es súper exclusivo, sólo los más famosos están invitados, ¡Vayamos! -.

-Suena divertido- ríe Robin.

-SÚPER cuenten conmigo-apoya Franky.

\- ¿Habrá comida? -hago un puchero.

-De seguro que si, además dice bar, podre tomar lo que quiera-Zoro sonríe entusiasmado.

\- ¡Pues vayamos! - grito feliz, así todos nos ponemos de acuerdo en cómo organizarnos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "Plomo"

Luffy

Mirando el nuevo bar, veo como una gran cantidad de gente va entrando con trajes exclusivos. Veo mi atuendo, iba con traje de etiqueta, era incomodo, pero Nami insistió, ahora viendo a esta gente entendí por qué. "Espero que la comida sea buena", imaginando los más ricos platillos, sonrió feliz. Al entrar y mostrar nuestras identificaciones, el mesero nos lleva a una mesa exclusiva, para que decir que Nami estaba más que feliz porque al ser la primera noche de estreno, no había que pagar. Con el tiempo llegaron pequeños, pero suculentos platillos y tragos también muy finos, cuando mencionaron los nombres de los platos, no se me quedó ni uno, ya estaba ocupado comiendo.

\- ¡Esto es increíble, sabe delicioso! -grita feliz Usopp. Yo asiento totalmente de acuerdo, no grito sólo porque tengo los cachetes a rebosar de comida.

-El sake también esta delicioso- dice Zoro con su sonrisa de pendenciero, recuerdo que en el colegio siempre lo regañaban los maestros por ponerles esa cara cuando no quería obedecerlos.

Por lo general no suelo beber mucho, el sabor es muy amargo y no necesitaba estímulo para estar feliz y relajado, pero este sake me lo estaba tomando como agua, en verdad era otra cosa.

-Fufufu, el vino también es divino-comenta Robin con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Mi Robin-swan, tú sí que eres divina! -Sanji le hace uno de sus halagos.

\- ¿No te quiere callar ero-cook?, no me dejas disfrutar del sake- Sanji le responde con "¿qué dijiste lechuga", y de ahí ya no paran, hubieran seguido por toda la noche, sino fuera que llega Nami y de un buen puñetazo, los deja a los dos en el suelo con chichones humeantes.

\- ¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR? ¡PAR DE IMBECILES! -grita Nami con el puño levantado, Chopper y Usopp se ocultan atrás de Robin, yo estallo en carcajadas al ver como quedaron.

-Nami-san, creo que esta vez se le paso la mano-comenta Brook mirando al par en el suelo.

-Pues se lo merecen, ahora más importante… ¡HAY UNA MESA DE JUEGOS POR ALLÁ! -grita Nami con sus ojos de berrys-Así que necesito a los mejores…Jimbe, Franky, y Robin, andando-.

\- ¡AU, SÚPER CUENTA CONMIGO! -Franky se levanta y flexiona los brazos como si fuera hacía una batalla.

-Yo me quedo con la mesa de dados-comenta simplemente Jimbe cruzando los brazos.

-Fufufu, suponga que será divertido-Robin también se levanta.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué?, yo también quiero jugar-comento haciendo un puchero. Nami me agarra de la mejilla y la estira como si yo fuera de goma.

-A ti se te confunden las reglas, y te distraes con mucha facilidad, así sólo vamos a perder dinero…mi dinero-vuelve a decir con sus ojos de berrys. Suspiro, porque sé que, si voy, y llego a perder, aunque sea una misera moneda, Nami me hará tortilla.

-Hai hai-hago otro puchero.

-Bien chicos, ¡vamos! -.

-Yo la mato un día, es un demonio-Zoro se agarra el chichón con las manos.

-Creo que fui golpeado por un rayo de amor-Sanji enciende un cigarro y exhala lentamente todavía en el suelo.

-Eres patético- Zoro se levanta y se arrastra a mi lado, agarra el sake y le da un buen sorbo. Yo me vuelvo a reír. De repente sentimos como Nami regresa por atrás nuestro con un aura peligrosa, con Zoro tragamos duro.

\- ¿Dijiste que soy que Zoro…? -Nami lo mira desde lo alto con ojos rojos, Zoro se enoja y le devuelve la mirada también con su aura encendida.

-Pues te dije demonio, bruja-ambos se quedan mirando por unos segundos intentos y luego…Zoro termina en el suelo con otro chichón humeante en la cabeza, Nami se sacuda las manos satisfecha.

-Bien, volví porque te necesito Usopp, necesito de tus mentiras-Nami señala hacía las mesas de juegos.

\- ¡Claro! ...! OE, ¿CÓMO QUE NECESITAS DE MIS MENTIRAS? -le grita Usopp con dientes de tiburón.

-Ay, tú me entiendes, vamos apúrate- y así es como Nami se va con Usopp.

-Creo que el karaoke está abierto, voy a ver si puedo inscribirme- dice Brook, con Zoro lo animamos, Brook era genial cantando y tocando la guitarra, por esa razón la gente lo llamaba "Soul King", en las fiestas era genial.

-Bueno, creo que yo me iré a dar una vuelta-Sanji exhala tranquilo de su cigarro-… ¡ESPEREN POR MIS DONCELLAS! - Sanji desaparece en un torbellino de corazones, con Zoro lo miramos irse con una gotita en las cabezas.

Ignorando las acciones del rubio voy a comenzar a comer de nuevo cuando me fijo que ya no queda nada.

\- ¡EHHHH!, ¿Y LA COMIDA? - miro a todos lados, pero no hay nada.

-Creo que esta vez… alguien fue más rápido que tú- Zoro señala a alguien al otro lado de la mesa, Chopper estaba totalmente dormido, con platos vacíos a su lado, me quedo boquiabierto.

-Se comió…se comió mi comida-digo con lagrimitas, Zoro sólo suspira divertido.

-Creo que esta vez vas a tener que ir a buscar más comida, aprovecha de traer más sake-haciendo un puchero me levanto molesto, primero no me dejan jugar, y ahora se comen mi comida, esta no estaba siendo la mejor noche que digamos. Suspirando llego a la barra y espero a que me atiendan.

Luego de ordenar, me dedico a esperar, aburrido comienzo a balancear las piernas en la silla, miro a mi alrededor, hay muchas parejas bailando muy pegadas unas con otras, en las esquinas hay otras tantas dándose besos o ya escapándose para el baño. Vuelvo a suspirar cansado, me quedo mirando el suelo, no me gustaban estas situaciones donde la soledad amenazaba con dejar mis ánimos por el suelo.

Me golpeo las mejillas, "¿Qué te pasa?", sacudo la cabeza y de repente me doy cuenta que mientras estaba distraído, ya me habían traído mi orden. Tomo las cosas cuando me fijo que hay algo que no cuadra.

-Disculpe ossan, pero esto no es mío, yo no pedí esto-pero el camarero no me miraba, voy a intentar llamarlo de nuevo cuando de repente siento un golpe en mi hombro, al voltearme veo a un tipo pelinegro más alto que yo, y con un simpático gorro con motitas y visera.

-Disculpa, pero creo que eso es mío- lo miro confundido, él señala mi mano, me doy cuenta que habla del trago que intentaba devolver.

\- ¡Oh!, justo estaba intentando devolverlo, porque yo no había pedido esto-le ofrezco el trago.

-Me di cuenta, creo que esto es tuyo-me ofrece la botella de sake-aunque no imaginaría que te tomarías todo esto tú solo-sonríe de forma ladeada, no es una sonrisa muy grande, pero siento crecer la emoción en mi estómago.

-La verdad es que no, es para mi amigo Zoro, él puede tomarse esto como si fuera agua-le sonrió mientras tomo la botella.

-Suena a que es todo un personaje-dice este mientras se sienta al lado mío en la barra, le da un trago a su bebida.

-Shishishi, ya lo creo que si-él voltea a mirarme al escucharme reír, me analiza y vuelve a sonreír, siento como mi estomago vuelve a dar un salto. -Me llamo Luffy, ¿tú eres? -me siento a su lado y lo miro con curiosidad.

Él se me queda mirando como avaluándome, vuelve a dar un trago y finalmente dice-Law, me llamo Trafalgar Law-.

-Ummm… trafa...tarafa…ummm…ta…Torao…si, ¡me gusta!, shishishi, te llamare Torao-le sonrió feliz.

-…Te dije que es Trafalgar, tampoco es tan difícil-me mira como si yo fuera tarado, me da risa.

-Shishishi, Torao es más fácil-a Torao le cae una gotita de la cabeza, niega con la cabeza y toma otro trago. -Ummm…y… ¿tú eres importante? -le pregunto con ganas de seguir hablando con él.

Me mira enarcando una ceja-no entiendo tu pregunta-.

-Es que hoy es la inauguración de este bar, y me contaron que sólo los más importantes fueron invitados, por eso me imagino que eres importante-Torao suelta un pequeño resoplido divertido, vuelve a dar otro trago.

-Soy doctor-simplemente dice.

\- ¿Doctor? -lo miro aún más curioso.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿no puedo serlo? -vuelve a enarcar una ceja.

-Es que no tienes el aspecto de doctor, eres muy joven y, además, tienes esos tatuajes tan geniales-le señalo la mano, él la levanta y puedo ver los finos dibujos y letras tatuadas en su piel- ¿por qué escribirte "death" en tu propia mano?, ¿no es cómo mal augurio? -.

-La muerte es como la otra cara de la moneda-dice con voz enigmática.

\- ¿Moneda? -lo miro confuso.

-Es una metáfora-.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -me mira con si pensara que estoy bromeando, lo miro interrogante, él vuelve a suspirar.

-Me refiero que yo creo que la muerte no es tan ajena a nosotros, es decir, un minuto estamos vivos, y al siguiente podemos morir por un accidente, una enfermedad, etc. En mi trabajo estoy obligado a convivir tanto con la vida y la muerte-me explica con la paciencia ya acabándose, siempre terminaba provocándole eso a la gente, nunca he sabido por qué.

\- ¡Oh! ... -me suenan las tripas- ¡tengo hambre, hey ossan! -llamo al camarero, Torao parece caerse un poco de la silla, y niega con la cabeza.

-Tú sí que eres un monito inquieto-dice de paso, yo me rio de su comentario.

-Shishishi, todos me dicen eso-comienzo a comer-.

-Y… ¿vienes solo? -pregunta Torao.

-Vemñoa con mis nakamas-digo todavía comiendo.

\- ¡COME CON LA BOCA CERRADA! -me grita Torao con los dientes de tiburón, yo estallo en carcajadas.

Él vuelve a suspirar-me refiero a si vienes con pareja-.

\- ¿Pareja? -.

\- ¿Te caíste de la cuna cuando pequeño por casualidad? - vuelve a suspirar-me refiero a si vienes con novia-.

-No me gustan las mujeres, así que no tengo novia-él inclina la cabeza al parecer interesado.

\- ¿Algún novio? …ese tipo Zoro que mencionaste antes, por ejemplo-vuelve a preguntar.

\- ¿Zoro?, ¡no!, él es mi mejor amigo de la infancia, además él es hetero-tomo un trago para bajar la comida. De repente siento su mano cerca de mi rodilla, y como este se acerca a mí, puedo apreciar sus ojos ahora que la visera no se los está tapando. Unos geniales ojos grises me miran y me dejan paralizado, sonríe de forma ladeada y…provocativa.

\- ¿Te gustaría tomarte un trago conmigo, en mi departamento?, no está muy lejos de aquí-me susurra al oído, me estremezco al sentir su aliento en mi oído, la emoción y…la adrenalina, eso, siento como el llamado de una nueva y excitante aventura me llaman, me recorre las venas, le sonrió.

-Shishishi, me encantaría-él me vuelve sonreír y se levanta-eso sí, dame 5 minutos, tengo que avisar a mis nakamas-.

-Te espero en la entrada-apenas se va, me tomo de un tirón mi trago, saco la lengua, "asqueroso", pero lo necesitaba. Tomo la comida y el sake, y salgo disparado buscando a los demás, apenas veo una cabellera verde, me dirijo a toda velocidad para allá.

\- ¡Luffy, por fin!, ya me tenías preocupado, ya te iba a ir a buscar, ¿qué pasó?, te demoraste un montón-comienza Zoro apenas lo alcanzo.

-Gomen gomen, toma-le paso las cosas-oye, tal vez llegue mañana más tarde, no te preocupes, estoy bien, yo ahora me voy, ¡nos vemos! -le grito ya alejándome.

\- ¡Oe Luffy, espera! -escucho gritar a Zoro atrás mío, pero ya estoy avanzando entre la gente hasta alcanzar la salida.

\- ¿Nos vamos? -me dice Torao, asiento. Es así como tómanos un taxi a unas cuantas cuadras más allá y llegamos a un edificio que se nota que viven quienes tienen dinero.

\- ¡Genial! -grito mirando el edificio.

-Por aquí- Torao me guía hasta llegar a su departamento, al entrar veo que todo es muy bello y delicado, también todo es muy blanco. Las paredes, el sillón, la alfombra blanca, pero con detalles negros, como el segundo sillón. Veo un gran estante con muchos libros apilados, me acerco y leo por encima, al perecer son libros de medicina.

\- ¡Es precioso! -digo admirado-creo que voy a terminar rompiendo algo-digo observando las estatuillas y los premios en otro estante, premios y medallas, algunas del colegio, otras de universidad y otros tantos premios de medicina.

-Por favor no lo hagas-dice Torao volviendo a la sala con un trago que me ofrece, lo tomo, él se me queda mirando pensativo-espero que entiendas que te invite no sólo por tomarnos un trago-.

-Lo sé-le doy un sorbo al trago, vuelvo a mirar los diferentes premios, sé que la gente cree que soy un despistado y un cabeza hueca, era verdad, pero también podía ponerme serio cuando quería y fijarme en los detalles. Miro a Torao y vuelvo a sentir como la adrenalina me recorre las venas, no hay dudas, quiero esto, pero antes de lanzarme, decido hacerle una pequeña prueba.

Me acerco al estante con los libros de medicina y los acaricio distraídamente- se nota que eres muy inteligente, debes haber sido el niño genio de la clase ¿o no? -le comento de forma como quien no quiere la cosa.

Él resopla un poco divertido por el comentario, se sienta en el sillón, y hecha los brazos por sobre su cabeza, los músculos se les marcan y se le levanta un poco la camisa dejando ver un provocativo pedazo de piel, vuelvo a mirar los libros-podemos decir que sí, yo era el niño nerd que lo sabía todo…adivino, ¿tú eras el niño que se quedaba dormido en clases?-me mira con sus penetrantes ojos grises, parecía un depredador.

-Shishishi, no, esos eran Ace y Zoro, yo era el niño que tenían que obligarme a callarme, porque me encantaba hablar con mis amigos, era más divertido que la clase-me río recordando esos días de colegio, Torao vuelve a reír- ¿no te gustaba el deporte?, no sé, ¿no te gustaba ver algún canal de deporte? -me hago un poco el que no sabe nada del tema.

\- ¿Deporte?, umm…un poco, ahora hago atletismo y practico Kendo, fuera de eso, no mucho-se encoje de hombros.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿no juegas, no sé, fútbol por ejemplo? -vuelvo a tomar un trago.

-Juego a veces con mis amigos, pero no es algo que me apasione-vuelvo a mirarlo y veo que dice la verdad, en verdad no sabía nada de mi identidad.

-…Una última cosa…-me muerdo un poco el labio, pero me decido a hablar- ¿por qué me invitaste a venir? -.

-Pensé que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado-me mira confuso.

-Es decir… ¿me encuentras guapo? -le pregunto con nervios y emoción en mi estómago.

\- ¡Oh!, era eso…si…te encuentro guapo, de una forma inocente y rebelde al mismo tiempo, me llamaste la atención-lo miro, me tomo lo que queda de trago y me acerco a él, Torao me observa y decido lanzarme…no de forma literal, no creo que a Torao le vea lo divertido, no es Zoro. Me siento sobre su regazo y le rodeo con mis brazos, siento como nuestros miembros se rozan provocando un estremecimiento en ambos.

\- ¿Acaso pase la prueba? -me susurra al oído.

-Shishishi, si, pasaste-y era verdad, Torao no sabía quién era yo en realidad, él me busco porque en verdad me encontró interesante para tener una buena noche, no por otra razón, así que decido divertirme y disfrutar.

Dejo que me bese, acaricio su rostro, juego con sus pendientes y me acerco más, Torao me toma de las caderas y me acerca aún más a él. Me restriego contra él y lo escucho gemir, siento como los miembros de ambos se endurecen.

De repente me separa de él, prácticamente me arranca la camisa y me besa, muerde mi pecho, suspiro feliz. Le saco su ropa también y lo acaricio, veo de refilón que en su pecho tiene un gran tatuaje en forma de corazón, lo beso de vuelta, meto mis dedos en sus cabellos. Siento como me agarra el culo en forma posesiva y lo aprieta, gimo, me quita el pantalón y comienza a acariciarme el miembro, siento que exploto, lo beso con fiereza, él me sigue el ritmo, le desabrocho el cierre y también lo acaricio, él gime contra mi boca. Comienzo a hacer un camino de besos por su garganta, su pecho, su estómago, hasta llegar a la meta, vuelve a gruñir, me agarra del pelo y me apremia para que continué.

Cuando lo llevo al límite, y una vez que se tranquiliza, me vuelve a agarrar del culo y me restriega contra su cuerpo, ambos nos coordinamos en el movimiento deseado, siento que me acaricia el pecho, me aprieta el miembro, vuelvo a gemir.

"Yo no soy así, ¿qué me pasa?, si me viera de afuera de seguro no me reconocería" estoy por decirle algo, si pueden ir más lento, pero siento como su mano me acaricia el trasero y me mete un dedo de forma diestra, me estremezco de arriba a abajo, siento como se me atora el aliento.

\- ¿te asuste? -Torao me muerde el oído.

-Ve con cuidado-logro decir con lo poco que me queda de cabeza.

-Tranquilo, confía en mí- me muerde el oído de nuevo, me besa y mientras tanto siento su ágil dedo, dejo que haga lo que quiera, vine aquí sabiendo lo que pasaría, así que pase. Me coordino con los movimientos de su dedo, luego dedos, y pasados unos minutos sé que estoy listo, él me levanta, me acomoda y listo, la sensación es gloriosa, es mejor que comer carne…no, no hay que exagerar, pero en verdad era algo increíble, se sentía tan bien, era como anotar un buen gol en la cancha.

Comenzamos un ritmo frenético, nos besamos demandantes, siento que se acerca el momento, acelero de forma más bruta, parece que le gusta porque gime más fuerte, eso provoca que me venga, suelto un gran suspiro y me dejo caer sobre él, cuando me libero, Torao también se libera, nos quedamos abrazados, con los corazones latiendo como uno. De repente me doy cuenta que ni siquiera llegamos a la cama.

\- ¿No te importa que el sillón se manche? -le pregunto respirando fuerte todavía, me río de mí mismo, él también se ríe y me besa esta vez más suave, me mueve para relajarnos.

-Descuida, pero mejor vamos a mi habitación-estoy por levantarme, pero me detiene, me alza como si fuera una damisela en apuros y me carga, yo me río, pero enrollo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, en ningún momento me salgo de su interior, la sensación es genial. No puedo evitarlo, mientras me carga me vuelvo a restregar contra él, Torao gime y así es como antes de llegar a la habitación me estampa contra la pared del pasillo, y bueno, digamos que terminamos haciéndolo ahí mismo, ni siquiera habíamos recorrido dos metros y un nuevo final nos alcanzaba a los dos. Torao haciendo un gran esfuerzo, me vuelve a cargar y recorre la distancia que queda hasta la cama, que es negra con un logo sobre la manta, no me da tiempo a estudiarla porque Torao comienza a besarme todo el cuerpo, la cordura otra vez se va.

No sé cuántas veces fueron, otras tres más creo, pero parecía que no lográbamos tener suficiente uno del otro, creo que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana cuanto ambos caímos totalmente agotados, me río.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Torao estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la cama con el torso al aire, igual que yo, el resto de nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos con las sabanas, él enciende un cigarrillo- ¿no te importa verdad? -niego, que fume no me interesaba, con Sanji ya me era muy normal el olor.

-Me río porque parecía que estábamos teniendo una batalla, ninguno quería decir "me rindo"-él se ríe, exhala el humo.

-Admito que me sorprendiste monito, tenía mis dudas, pero no me decepcionaste, hacía tiempo no tenía un polvo tan bueno-cierra los ojos mientras exhala el humo.

-Shishishi, no sé si fue porque había estado en un período de sequía, pero fue increíble-me acuesto sobre mi estomago al lado suyo.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿por qué estabas en sequía? -le voy a contestar, pero me comienzan a pesar los parpados, al minuto siguiente sé que el sueño me va a ganar, así que me dejo ir.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: "Nueva realidad"

Luffy

La luz comienza a molestarme, así que me termino despertando. Al principio estoy desorientado, "esta no es mi cama…tampoco mi habitación…" cuando intento levantarme, siento una punzada en mi trasero, de repente todo me viene de golpe. Me dejo caer otra vez en las sabanas, sonrió otra vez relajado, pero el sonido de mi estomago demandante no me deja dormir de nuevo. Me levanto e ignorando las molestias busco mi ropa, pero no veo nada. Cierro los ojos, "donde… ¿dónde deje mi ropa? ...espera…llegamos, hablamos, nos besamos y…" abro los ojos sonriendo, me dirijo al living, y "ahí están" me pongo la camisa y los pantalones y me dirijo ahora a la cocina.

\- ¿Torao? -me asomo y lo veo cocinando algo- ¡hey Torao! -entro y me asomo a ver qué hace.

-Veo que por fin despiertas-me dice este con esa sonrisa ladeada, pequeña, pero no sé, hace que me emocione.

-Shishishi gomen, termine muerto, ahora me comería un jabalí entero-digo mirando hacía el refrigerador.

Este se ríe-pues no tengo un jabalí, pero adelante, come lo que quieras…eso sí, deja comida-me mira serio, le sonrío culpable, al parecer ya había aprendido que yo comía como si fuera tres personas y no una.

-Descuida, me controlare, lo prometo-le sonrió y me dirijo al refrigerador.

\- ¿Por qué siento que no te creo? -este me mira por sobre su taza sentado en la mesa.

-Shishishi…por cierto, ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto? -le pregunto inspeccionando que tiene.

-No mucho-comenta dejando en un plato unos huevos revueltos y unas tostadas.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿duermes mal?, ¿por eso esas ojeras tan chulas? -le pregunto sacando un cartón de leche.

-A veces me desvelo por el trabajo, pero las ojeras son más por nacimiento-me dice señalándose la cara.

-Da igual, me gusta-sigo rebuscando en el refri. Lo escucho resoplar divertido, luego escucho que mueve unos papeles y enciende la tele pequeña que tiene en la cocina.

\- ¿Estabas trabajando? -le digo señalando los papeles.

-Me mandaron unos casos de unos pacientes que tengo que chequear-dice restándole importancia al asunto.

-Me puedo ir si quieres…bueno… después de comer-Torao vuelve a reírse.

-Tú eres un monito inquieto, glotón y cabeza hueca, pareces sacado de una caricatura-Torao niega con la cabeza divertido.

-… ¿te molesta? -lo miro curioso, no ofendido, sé que no lo dijo en ese sentido.

-Me da curiosidad…supongo que encuentro interesante esa faceta tuya de ser como eres y al diablo lo que opinen los demás, no todos pueden hacerlo-me mira con una mano apoyada en su mejilla.

-Dejo que cada persona se haga una opinión de mí…es mucha tarea simular ser alguien que no eres-apenas lo digo me siento mal, recuerdo que Torao no sabe todavía quién soy yo exactamente- umm…-me volteo y simulo que estoy buscando algo en el refri-la verdad es que no te he contado exactamente quien soy yo…la verdad es que yo…-pero de repente la tele me interrumpe porque justo comienzan a dar un resumen de las noticias del día y ahora comienzan a hablar de las noticias deportivas.

-Rompiendo un nuevo récord, el novato jugador estrella que desde hace ya tres años que no deja de sorprendernos, Monkey D Luffy…-comienza el presentador a narrar, aquí dejo de hablar, puedo sentir como Torao deja de mirarme y mira el televisor.

Me doy puñetazos mentales y me quedo mirando el refrigerador como si siguiera buscado algo- conocido como "Muwigara no Luffy", quien es el Capitán del equipo de fútbol, los "Sombreros de Paja", los cuales desde su regreso a mediados del año pasado no han dejado de sorprender a la comunidad deportiva y a sus fanáticos.

El mes pasado el equipo venció al equipo rival de "Punk Hazard", y dentro de un mes y medio, los veremos en el estadio nacional, jugando contra "La Familia", equipo que no ha perdido hasta la fecha, ¿podrá este pequeño, pero potente equipo volver a hacer historia?, el tiempo lo dirá, sólo queda decir que no se pierdan este próximo encuentro. En otras noticias…-Torao le quita el sonido al televisor, cierro lentamente el refrigerador, y me doy vuelta a mirarlo lentamente.

-Parece que se te olvido mencionar un pequeño detalle sobre ti…Muwigara-ya-Torao se gira a mirarme, no sé ve molesto, pero si un poco más distante, como si de repente se hubiera puesto una barrera o un espejo protector, y él estuviera al otro lado evaluando si vale la pena o no seguir con esto. Hago una mueca de dolor, en verdad no me estaba gustando esta nueva barrera.

-Torao yo…-suspiro, aprieto los puños-en verdad lo siento, quería comentártelo, pero…-antes de poder seguir, el moreno me interrumpe.

-Que me lo dijeras o no, es asunto tuyo, no me voy a molestar por eso, sólo quiero saber, si el que no lo mencionaras, ¿lo hacías con un afán de verme la cara de idiota o qué?, ¿o en verdad sólo para darte un buen polvo con un extraño y luego presumirlo a tus fans? -lo miro horrorizado, porque aunque este diciendo todo eso, se ve calmado, frío incluso, y no me gusta.

Quería al Torao de anoche, serio, pero que podía bromear si quería; inteligente, pero al mismo tiempo tonto y relajado, frío por fuera, pero coqueto y tierno por dentro. Este Torao estaba mostrándome una armadura de indiferencia aplastante. No, no podía dejarlo así.

-No, claro que no, yo…-me siento al frente suyo, tomo aire e intento explicarme- en verdad que no lo hice por creerme más que tú, o verte de idiota, ni por presumir a los fans, no, yo…-miro la mesa, de repente me siento muy cansado. Al mirar a Torao, lo veo observándome con sus ojos de plomo, duros e inflexibles, pero…pero anoche no se veían así, no, anoche brillaban, era como plomo líquido, ahora estaba como solidificado, vuelvo a suspirar -mira, estas en todo tu derecho a no creerme, pero la verdad es que no quería contarte quien soy en realidad, porque estaba la posibilidad que sólo querías estar conmigo por ser famoso-.

\- ¿Qué? -entrecierra los ojos confusos.

-Es que… ¡NO ME GUSTA QUE ME ADULEN! -termino gritando frustrado.

-… ¿Qué? -Torao se ve aún más confuso que antes.

-Es que…es que…cuando la gente me conoce, al instante se hacen una opinión de mí, la verdad es que no me importa lo que piensen, siempre he dicho y permitido que la gente me conozca primero para luego hacerse su opinión, y la verdad es que ser famoso me ha ayudado a conocer a muchas personas, no me arrepiento, pero…-aquí miro a Torao, este me devuelve la mirada, puedo ver que me está entendiendo-pero también he conocido gente que sólo quiere estar conmigo por ser Muwigara no Luffy, el novato jugador estrella del fútbol… he tenido muchas citas donde me adulan, que soy buen jugador, que soy increíble, que soy inteligente, que soy hermoso, que soy…-pero antes de poder seguir, Torao me interrumpe.

-Creo que dejaste tu punto claro, la gente te adula… ¿por eso me hiciste esas preguntas anoche? … ¿sobre si te encontraba atractivo? -este me mira, pero ya no está a la defensiva, siento que el nudo en mi estomago comienza a soltarse.

-Si…sé que no tienen malas intenciones, pero estar con una persona así, que sólo te adula, es muy aburrido, y muy falso…me hace preguntarme si en verdad les intereso yo, no mi fama…-me desinflo un poco en la silla desanimado.

\- ¿Por eso has estado en un período de sequía?, ¿no era mentira? -.

-No, era verdad…podría estar con cualquier persona si quisiera…-Torao suelta un resoplido divertido- ¿qué? -lo miro confuso.

-Veo que no eres para nada ególatra-dice el moreno divertido.

-No lo digo para presumir, lo digo como un hecho-intento explicarme, me recuerda a la conversación que tuve con Zoro ayer- no es difícil-me encojo de hombros-pero…no quiero estar con alguien que en realidad sólo me desee por mi nombre, no por mi persona. Anoche…quería sentir que alguien me deseaba sólo por ser Luffy, no por ser el novato estrella. Por eso, cuando comprobé que no sabías quien era, me confirmo que en realidad me querías por mí, y eso me hizo extremadamente feliz- Torao me mira por largo tiempo y luego suspira, se levanta y se sirve más café, al voltearse puedo comprobar que la barrera y la frialdad han desaparecido, esta serio, pero la pequeña sonrisa ladeada está cerca de la superficie. La adrenalina y la emoción me recorren las venas.

-Entiendo porque lo hiciste, también tengo mi orgullo, pensé que eras un jugador con la cabeza muy inflada por su fama, y que querías reírte de alguien por un tiempo-él se me queda mirando-se me hacía raro esa posibilidad, por lo general soy bueno juzgando a las personas, y anoche no me diste esa impresión, por eso me quede confuso ante la noticia-.

-En verdad lo siento-miro al suelo derrotado.

\- ¿Era eso lo que me ibas a decir?, justo antes que lo anunciara la tele- hace una mueca divertida. Yo asiento-pues entonces, dejemos el tema atrás-lo miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Es en serio?, ¿no vas a seguir molesto? -este niega, luego suspira.

-Tú me preguntaste en que trabajaba y porque era importante, te dije que soy doctor, pero la verdad es que soy bastante reconocido…dejando a un lado el ego, la gente me reconoce y me piden apoyo, trabajo en uno de las clínicas más importantes de la ciudad, por eso me invitaron al bar, me he hecho de varios contactos, pero… cuando menciono que soy doctor con harto dinero, la gente altiro cambia, me ven como una buena oportunidad, en especial las mujeres, me ven como una buena apuesta de esposo…entiendo cómo se siente-veo a Torao con nuevos ojos, él en verdad entendía.

-…Entonces… ¿eso en que nos deja? ...-no puedo evitar preguntar.

-…No sé porque, pero lo de anoche…hace tiempo que no tenía una noche como esa, no suelo involucrarme más de lo necesario con las personas con las cuales sostengo relaciones fortuitas, pero…-lo interrumpo.

\- ¿Qué es fortuito? – inclino mi cabeza, Torao me mira con tic en el ojo, parece tomar aire para tranquilizarse.

-Algo a corto plazo-dice simplemente, me lo pienso un rato, y de repente me entra lo que quiere decir.

\- ¿NO QUIERES QUE NOS VEAMOS MÁS? -le grito alarmado con lagrimitas saliendo de mis ojos.

\- ¡NO GRITES! -me dice con dientes de tiburón.

-Pero si tú también estas gritando-Torao vuelve a tomar aire.

-Por lo general suelo tener relaciones cortas, o de sólo una noche, pero no quiero que eso sea así entre nosotros…aunque haces que me lo piense seriamente, no sé si pueda aguantar tú estupidez tanto tiempo-me río, sé que no lo dice con malas intenciones, este suspira- te propongo una alianza-.

\- ¿Una alianza? -inclino la cabeza confuso.

-Así es, una alianza, nuestra meta es la satisfacción mutua-.

\- ¿Satisfacción? -lo miro aún más confuso, este vuelve a suspirar exasperado.

-Satisfacción sexual-puntualiza.

\- ¡Oh!, shishishi entiendo-.

-Nada de ser novios, por eso es una alianza, ambos tenemos una meta en común y nos ayudamos mutuamente a llevarla a cabo, ¿trato? -me extiende la mano.

\- ¿Podemos vernos en cualquier momento? -pregunto.

-Bueno, ambos tenemos nuestras vidas, pero cuando tengamos tiempo y queramos compañía, bueno, nos tendremos uno al otro-.

-Ummm…-me encojo de hombros-de acuerdo, ¡acepto!, siempre que sea contigo Torao shishishi-le aprieto la mano, cerrando la propuesta.

Luego que termináramos en la cama de nuevo, me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde y era necesario regresar. Luego de despedirme e intercambiar números, tomo un taxi a mi departamento. Asomo la cabeza con cuidado, "no veo a Zoro", comienzo a caminar de puntillas intentando llegar a mi habitación.

\- ¡Ohh!, parece que tuviste una buena noche- doy un salto sorprendido, Zoro me mira desde la puerta de la cocina con su sonrisa de pendenciero.

\- ¡Oe Zoro, no hagas eso!, casi me da un infarto-me restriego el rostro de repente cansado.

Este se ríe-lo siento, pero te vi intentando no hacer ruido y no pude evitarlo-Zoro camina hacia mí y se agacha a mi altura para verme a los ojos-ahora quiero saber ¿dónde diablos estabas?, ayer saliste corriendo, no avisaste nada y hoy estas aquí, siendo las seis de la tarde-Zoro cruza los brazos y levanta su ceja interrogante.

Suspiro, Zoro es muy despreocupado, nunca nos andamos metiendo a la fuerza en los asuntos del otro, pero en verdad que ayer no lo hice bien-bueno, yo…conocí a alguien-le cuento, total era Zoro.

-Bueno, ya podía imaginármelo, estas hecho un caos…más de lo normal-este me mira de arriba a abajo.

-Estoy bien-le digo confundido.

-Luffy…tienes la camisa al revés-me miro y me doy cuento que es verdad.

-Ups shishishi, no me fije- Zoro suspira.

-Bueno entonces, ¿conociste a alguien anoche? -asiento, nos sentamos en los sillones y le cuento todo, me ayuda para procesar todo lo que paso.

\- ¡Wow!, a ver si entendí… se conocieron anoche, coquetearon, se fueron a su departamento y tuvieron sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, y ahora son ¿aliados?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿es cómo…amigos con ventaja? -comenta Zoro levantando las manos para pedir tiempo.

-Algo así entendí, me dijo que fuéramos aliados con un meta en común…satisfacción sexual…-me miro las manos-sé que es raro, cuando estaba con él no me podía reconocer a mi mismo, es decir, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera tan…libre con nadie, me encantó…creo que nunca lo había disfrutado tanto-le digo reflexionando en voz alta.

\- ¡Vaya!, te pego duro… ¿no te habrás enamorado? -este me mira.

\- ¿Enamorado? ...-me lo pienso con los brazos cruzados concentrado. Torao es guapo, no lo puedo negar, y me gusta, me gustó estar con él anoche, pero, ¿llegar al punto de enamorarme? -umm…, no-digo al fin-puede que, con el tiempo, pero fue sólo una noche, por el momento, sólo puedo decir que lo encuentro guapo e interesante, quiero conocerlo más…tal vez esto de ser aliados me permita conocerlo, sin la presión de ser novios y todo eso-comienzo a asentir mientras reflexiono.

-Supongo que eso es verdad, no tienes la presión de decepcionarlo al ser novios, ya sabes, lo de tener citas, presentarlo a tu familia, a los amigos-Zoro se encoje de hombros- te sacas de encima todo eso, supongo que eso es lo que él quiere-asiento de acuerdo-eso sí, te conozco Luffy, sé que con el tiempo ese trato no te va a gustar-.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -le digo realmente curioso.

-Porque tú eres una persona extremadamente amigable, te gusta estar en compañía de tus amigos y familiares, si ese tipo en verdad sólo quiere una relación sexual contigo, con el tiempo, si en verdad te comienzas a encariñar con él, o te llegas a enamorar, tú vas a querer involucrarte más en su vida, o involucrarlo en la tuya, y eso… tal vez eso no vaya con él-se encoje de hombros nuevamente- puede que te termine haciendo daño-suspiro, no lo había pensado, tal vez por eso se lo comente a Zoro, para que él me aconsejara.

-…Puede ser que, con el tiempo, la situación no me ayude, pero…algo me dice que puedo confiar en él, que es buena persona, no me hará daño-le digo confiando en mis instintos.

-Admito que tú tienes como un sexto sentido para diferenciar las buenas de las malas personas, si tú quieres seguir con esto, te apoyo-me lo pienso, y decido arriesgarme, las sensaciones de anoche, no las había sentido en mucho tiempo, no en esa magnitud, asiento decidido.

-Voy a probar que tal, si no funciona, bueno…lo peor que puede pasar es un corazón roto…shishishi, sonó muy cursi-nos reímos los dos.

-Bueno, ambos estamos grandes, tú veras…pero si te rompe el corazón, yo le rompo la cara-comenta Zoro, como si estuviera diciendo que el día está nublado. Me río, y le paso un brazo sobre el hombro.

-Shishishi, gracias Zoro-este suspira resignado, ya acostumbrado a que lo abrace, aunque él nunca ha sido de dar abrazos, excepto cuando esta muy ebrio, eso siempre era muy divertido de ver.

Es así como terminamos viéndonos con Torao cada tanto a lo largo de tres semanas, entre su trabajo en la clínica y mis entrenamientos era complicado, no siempre podíamos vernos cuando queríamos, pero no las arreglábamos. Hasta la fecha no le había comentado la existencia de Torao a nadie más que a Zoro, pero estaba comenzando a dificultarse la situación, los muchachos me invitaban a salir y a veces les decía que no podía y cuando me preguntaban porque, tenía que inventarles una excusa, y eso era desastroso, porque no sé mentir.

-Oe Torao…-me giro en sus brazos para mirarlo, este abre los ojos y me mira interrogante.

\- ¿Qué pasa Muwigara-ya? -hago un puchero, este se ríe. Desde ese primer día que se enteró de quien soy, pareció gustarle mi apodo, y me llama así siempre, sólo si la situación es grave, por ejemplo, cuando me comía toda la comida del refrigerador, me llamaba Luffy- ¿qué?, tú me llamas Torao, yo te llamo Muwigara-ya, es lo justo- dice este bostezando y mirando la hora en el reloj, son las ocho de la mañana, por lo menos era sábado, ninguno tenía que levantarse temprano.

-Umm…va a ver una fiesta, y voy a ir con mis nakamas… ¿quieres ir conmigo? -le pregunto un poco nervioso, quería poder presentárselo a los chicos, y no tener que seguir inventando excusas.

Este me analiza con sus ojos plateados-Luffy-mala señal, me llamo por mi nombre, hago una mueca-dijimos que esta era una alianza, no una relación…si comenzamos a presentarnos a nuestros amigos y familiares, la cosa se va a comenzar a complicar-este se rasca el pelo, no gustándole tener que explicar estas cosas.

-Lo sé, y no te lo pido para proponerte ser novios ni nada, es sólo que…me facilitaría las cosas, no me gusta mentirle a la gente que me importa-este suspira, se separa de mi y se queda mirando el techo.

-Por favor-le digo acariciando su pecho donde tiene su tatuaje de corazón, me mira, yo lo miro de vuelta con ojos de perrito apaleado, este resopla divertido.

-Sólo los amigos, nada de presentarnos a las familias del otro-me dice firme.

\- ¡Hai! Shishishi-le doy un beso feliz, este me agarra del culo y me sube sobre él. Comenzamos a besarnos, lento, disfrutándonos, le acaricio el pecho, este gime feliz, me vuelve a apretar el culo posesivo, me río contra su boca, lo beso en la mandíbula, le muerdo en la oreja, este gime, ahora sabía que eso le gustaba, había aprendido bastante en esas dos semanas a cómo tratarlo.

Con molestia nos desenredamos las sabanas de encima nuestro y quedamos totalmente desnudos para el otro. Torao se sienta, me acomoda encima suyo, gimo y me froto contra él y su miembro. Me recorre con besos la mandíbula, el cuello, el pecho, besa mi cicatriz, no me ha preguntado nada de esta, sé que a veces quiere por la curiosidad, pero no lo ha hecho, no sé si eso me gusta o me hace sentir más confuso.

Me obliga a sentarme derecho y va descendiendo con sus besos hasta llegar a mis tesoros, este los besa y luego de gemir y clavar mis uñas en su espalda, este comienza a lamerlo, gimo más fuerte, meto las manos entre su cabello, las piernas me tiemblan, Torao me sujeta hasta llevarme al límite. Suelto un gran suspiro y un poco más débil me dejo caer sobre él, este me aprieta sobre su pecho, y me va dando besos por mi rostro, me río y le devuelvo los besos, me muestra una sonrisa ladeada.

Luego comienza a prepararme, y una vez listo, me deja en la cama y en un fluido movimiento, lo tengo dentro mío. Suspiro feliz, me sentía pleno, comenzamos un ritmo lento y controlado, sintiendo cada golpe, cada movimiento, lo miro, y lo beso, este me lo devuelve, lo rodeo con mis piernas y brazos acercándolo aún más a mí, siento como se adentra más en mi interior, ambos gemimos. A diferencia de anoche, mantenemos este ritmo calmado, hasta que finalmente, ambos nos liberamos suspirando felices.

Sin separarnos, Torao se acuesta sobre mí, me acomodo y comienzo a jugar con su pelo, este me besa el pecho y comienza a moverse para relajarnos un poco a los dos, gimo sintiendo todavía los efectos del orgasmo, tenerlo todavía en mi interior me encantaba.

Nos hubiéramos quedado así todo el día, pero de repente escucho como alguien mete una llave y abre la puerta del departamento, Torao abre los ojos de golpe y levanta la cabeza en menos de un segundo.

\- ¡AU! -grito frotando mi frente, donde me termine golpeando con la cabeza de Torao. Este gime también adolorido, pero sin perder tiempo, sale de mi interior, suelto un respingo por la acción brusca, vuelvo a gemir, esta vez de dolor. Torao me tapa la boca y me señala que haga silencio, lo miro con ojos interrogantes.

Se levanta y toma sus calzoncillos y se los pone a máxima velocidad, me tira los míos, y se acerca a mí-metete en el baño y no hagas ruido-me susurra, mirando hacía el pasillo.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué? – lo miro confuso también susurrando, mientras intentaba levantarme haciendo muecas de dolor.

\- ¡Sólo hazlo! …lamento haberte hecho daño-puedo ver arrepentimiento en su mirada.

-De acuerdo…pero luego me lo explicas-me pongo los calzoncillos, y me meto en el baño, intento escuchar que pasa a través de la puerta.

\- ¡Oe Law!, ¿dónde estás? - grita alguien.

\- ¿Qué pasa Cora-san?, ¿por qué molestas tan temprano?, es sábado lo sabías- responde Torao en un tono aburrido, cómo si se acabara de despertar. Lo escucho de más lejos, de seguro que esta intentando que la persona que llegó, no entre a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué es esa forma de hablarle a tu padre adoptivo?, más respeto mocoso-Torao suspira. "¿El papá de Torao?, diablos, ahora entendía el actuar del moreno, no presentaciones a la familia, me lo acababa de decir".

-Si me despiertas así de repente, claro que te voy a contestar mal, además ya soy adulto, no soy un mocoso-le dice Torao con voz exasperada.

-Ummm…-.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -escucho preocupación en la voz de Torao, de seguro esta intentando simular que nada pasa.

-No, nada, venga, tomemos desayuno juntos, siento que hace un siglo no te veo- escucho como comienzan a caminar, suspiro y me doy cuenta que esto es para largo, no me voy a poder ir hasta que su padre se vaya. Escucho como se meten a la cocina, porque escucho remover los sartenes.

Pienso por lo menos en vestirme ahora que estaban en la cocina, así que con cuidado salgo del baño y voy a por mi ropa. Me estoy agachando para recoger mis pantalones cuando escucho que se abre la puerta con estrepito.

\- ¡Lo sabía! -dice una voz, una voz que sabía a quien pertenecía, aunque no le había visto todavía la cara. Al darme vuelta, veo a un señor alto, no muy viejo, de pelo rubio y ojos celestes, se ve amable, pero ahora me veía con una mueca en su boca.

\- ¡OE CORA-SAN!, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué saliste disparado así tan de repente? -llega corriendo Torao gritando, cuando de repente ve la situación, suspira y se lleva la mano al rostro.

\- ¿Me podrías explicar por favor, quien este chico en calzoncillos, que está en tú habitación?

Con Torao nos miramos totalmente atrapados, suspiramos derrotados.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: "Presentaciones"

Luffy

\- ¿Y bien?, estoy esperando, y no me desvíes la mirada Trafalgar D Water Law-el papá de Torao le increpa. Estoy tan sorprendido, que enterarme de esta forma de su nombre completo y verlo en esta situación, a Torao, que es tan serio y que parece tenerlo siempre todo bajo control, me descoloca, me termino riendo.

\- ¿Te llamas así Torao? shishishi- tanto el moreno como su padre me miran serios, me callo de golpe-lo siento, me río en las peores situaciones… ¿saben qué?, no me hagan caso, yo ya me iba-digo intentando tomar mi ropa e intentando escapar.

-No, no, tú señor te quedas aquí-me dice el padre de Torao apuntándome con el dedo, con sus ojos azules firmes.

\- ¡CORA-SAN! -le grita Torao molesto, pero este parece no inmutarse.

-Los espero a los dos en la sala…vestidos-este sale.

Torao suspira y se sienta en la cama tapándose la cara con sus manos-yo…en verdad lo siento, salí para tomar mi ropa y…bueno…-me muevo nervioso.

Torao suspira, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y por primera vez, sé que no es por un orgasmo, sino que está avergonzado- descuida-mueve la mano como sacándole hierro al asunto-no quería presentarte a mi padre porque él es…umm, un poco cuadrado en estas cosas-suspira Torao.

\- ¿Cuadrado? -sí, parecía preocupado y un poco molesto, pero supongo que cualquier padre estaría así en una situación como esta.

El moreno vuelve a suspirar-mi padre fue un marino en su juventud, se especializó en medicina en la marina, fue así como lo conocí, él me atendió, luego-dice este moviendo la mano-por las cosas de la vida me terminó adoptando…la cosa es que, no está muy de acuerdo con estas relaciones libres-.

\- ¡OH!, ¿tú papá también es un marino? -le pregunto en verdad curioso.

\- ¿Cómo que también? -me mira confuso.

-Es que mi abuelo también es un marino, de hecho, es un vicealmirante- le cuento.

\- ¿En serio? ... ¿cómo reaccionó cuando le dijiste que eras gay? - me mira curioso.

-Pues, se desmayó-me encojo de hombros, Torao parece caerse un poco de la cama por la sorpresa.

\- ¡NO LO DIGAS TAN CALMADO! -me grita con dientes de tiburón, me termino riendo.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso que te atendió? -le pregunto curioso.

Este hace una mueca, tema delicado, lo noto al instante-yo eh…-este niega con la cabeza-no importa, vistámonos, nos está esperando, lamento hacerte pasar por esto-apenas me mira, suspiro triste, sólo asiento y me visto, pero antes de salir de la habitación, este me toma de la mano-lo siento, sólo…-veo que está luchando con algo, se me encoje el corazón, así que siguiendo mis instintos, me paro de puntillas y le doy un beso suave.

-No importa, si algún día me lo quieres contar, cuenta conmigo, ahora vamos que, si no va a volver-este me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, pero que por lo menos ya le llega a los ojos, y es así como nos dirigimos a la sala.

Al entrar a la sala, veo que el papá de Torao nos mira serio, nos sentamos callados, como niños buenos, ni en el colegio me sentaba tan callado como ahora.

Bueno, quisiera comenzar diciendo que…-el papá de Torao mientras habla, prende un cigarro, todo normal hasta ahí, la cosa se vuelve alarmante cuando de repente mientras el mayor enciende su cigarro, su hombro y su gabardina negra con plumas comienzan a incendiarse, literalmente. Con Torao nos levantamos al instante gritando al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡AHHH OSSAN, SE ESTÁ INCENDIANDO! -grito apuntándolo con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡CORA-SAN, NO OTRA VEZ! -grita el moreno harto, como si no fuera la primera vez que pasa.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE OTRA VEZ?!-grito alarmado mirando a Torao.

\- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA, ME QUEMO! -grita el padre del moreno. Con Torao nos miramos y salimos disparados a la cocina, llenamos ollas con agua y regresamos a máxima velocidad y le lanzamos toda el agua encima de la cabeza. La buena noticia es que el fuego se apaga, la mala es que producto del agua, cuando el mayor intenta avanzar, se resbala y por poco no se destroza la cabeza contra unas de las mesas de la sala.

\- ¡OSSAN, CUIDADO! -grito intentando detenerlo.

\- ¡CORA-SAN! -grita Torao yendo en su auxilio.

Luego de unos minutos, terminamos los tres sentados en el suelo empapado, mirándonos como en estado de shock, de repente la situación y el estrés hacen que estalle, comienzo a reírme de a poco, y ya de repente, me tiro al suelo mientras las carcajadas y las lágrimas me salen libremente. El padre de Torao y el moreno comparten una mirada y terminan riéndose también, no tan escandalosamente como yo, pero se ríen, en verdad que esta era la situación más rara en la que había estado.

-Cre-creo que tenemos que empezar de nuevo-dice el rubio con una sonrisa apenada. Suspirando todos más tranquilos, Torao trae unos trapos para secar el agua y luego nos volvemos a sentar.

-En primer lugar, gracias por ayudarme y disculpa el susto…la verdad es que siempre he sido un poco torpe-el mayor se pasa la mano por la cabeza un tanto apenado.

-Shishishi, no importa, me alegro que este bien, tiene que tener más cuidado ossan-le digo sonriendo. Este me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Bueno, en segundo lugar, quiero presentarme de forma adecuada, mi nombre es Donquixote Rosinante, soy el padre adoptivo de Law-se presenta el mayor.

-Ummm…si se llama así, ¿por qué Torao le llama Cora-san? -los miro confuso.

\- ¡Oh!, es que, bueno, soy marino, o lo fui en mi juventud, cuando estaba de encubierto, en ocasiones es peligroso relevar tu nombre real, así que a mí me pusieron el apodo, o el nombre en clave de "Corazón". Cuando conocí a Law, yo me presenté con ese apodo, por eso él me llama así. Luego me especialice en medicina en la marina, en eso trabajo-me explica el mayor, luego parece tomar nota de algo- ¿por cierto quién es Torao? -me pregunta confuso.

-Soy yo, él muy bruto le cuesta decir mi apellido, así que se inventó ese apodo-le explica el moreno con cara cansada. Le hago un puchero por llamarme bruto, luego me vuelvo a mirar a Cora-san.

-Shishishi, que curioso nombre, yo soy Luffy, Monkey D Luffy-me presento sonriendo.

-… ¿Monkey? -este me mira curioso.

-Si… ¿por? -lo miro confuso, tal vez me reconoció por mi fama.

-No, es que…ummm, ¿por casualidad no eres pariente de Monkey D Garp? -este me pregunta.

\- ¡Si!, es mi jii-chan… ¿cómo lo conoces? -lo miro aún más curioso.

\- ¿Conoces a su abuelo Cora-san? -le pregunta al mismo tiempo Torao.

\- ¡OH!, ya veo, si, lo conozco, él es amigo de Sengoku-san, tu abuelo es un gran marino-me dice el rubio exhalando humo de su cigarro, el cual había logrado prender, sin prenderse fuego a él mismo.

\- ¿Sengoku? …ummm…me suena-me cruzo de brazos y cierro los ojos pensando.

-Si sigues usando tu cabeza así, se te va a romper algo ahí dentro-abriendo los ojos le saco la lengua a Torao, este se ríe.

-Sengoku es unos de los marines que lleva trabajando más tiempo con tu abuelo, seguramente por eso te suena…-este nos mira más detenidamente-la verdad estaba molesto, porque pensé que Law estaba de nuevo con sus salidas de una noche, no lo apruebo mucho, pero parece que ustedes se conocen de más tiempo… ¿me equivoco? -este alza una ceja interrogante.

Torao suspira-Cora-san, por última vez, ya soy un adulto, y mi vida sexual es algo que me corresponde sólo a mí…además si, llevamos tres semanas viéndonos, no es sólo un calentón de una noche-el moreno le explica claro, un poco abochornado.

-Tienes que entender que me preocupo por ti, aunque seas un viejo de 50 años, me voy a seguir preocupando por ti…pero me alegro que lleven una relación de dos semanas, no me lo esperaba, me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras comentado Law-dice Corazón sonriendo.

Con Torao nos quedamos callados, al final me atrevo a hablar.

\- ¿Relación? -pregunto intentando que no suene como algo malo.

-Si, ¿ustedes son novios o no? -Cora-san nos mira sonriendo. Con Torao nos miramos perplejos, estoy a punto de explicarle como realmente son las cosas, cuando Law me gana hablando primero.

-Pues, ¡sí!, somos novios, no quería comentarte nada porque era todo muy nuevo, no sabía si iba a durar-dice Torao rápidamente, me quedo con la boca abierta, lo miro con los ojos como platos, este me hace una seña que, luego hablamos, y que le siga la corriente.

\- ¡Oh, si!, somos novios, lamento que haya entendido mal la situación-le digo intentando no mirarlo a los ojos, de nuevo, yo era pésimo mintiendo.

\- ¡Vaya!, en verdad entendí mal… pero en verdad me alegro mucho que sean pareja, no me gusta que Law se vea con cualquiera, siempre le digo que algún día puede encontrarse con un psicópata que lo termine matando o robándole todo su dinero-Torao suspira exasperado, golpeándose la frente con su mano.

\- ¡Cora-san! -grita el moreno con las mejillas coloreadas, me hecho a reír, me resultaba adorable ver esta nueva faceta de Torao.

-Bueno, bueno, es el deber de un padre avergonzar a su hijo-el rubio se ríe, Torao sólo vuelve a suspirar, yo vuelvo a reírme-bueno, cuéntame un poco más de ti Luffy, ya sé que vienes de una buena familia, así que me quedo tranquilo por ese lado…-.

\- ¡Cora-san! -vuelve a gritarle Torao molesto.

-Gomen, gomen, pero es verdad, me quedo más tranquilo, ¿a qué te dedicas Luffy?, o ¿sigues estudiando?, la verdad te veo un poco joven-me mira este con una sonrisa dulce, me río, me agrada este ossan, así que decido decirle la verdad.

-La verdad es que no estudio, estuve un año en la universidad y me salí, no es lo mío estar sentado en una mesa escuchando a alguien shishishi, la verdad es que, soy jugador de fútbol profesional, soy el capitán de mi equipo-le digo sonriendo.

\- Oh, interesante -dice Cora-san en tono normal, mientras toma un sorbo del té que Torao le trajo hace un rato. De repente escupe el sorbo de té, dejando de nuevo el suelo regado- ¡¿ERES UN JUGADOR PROFESIONAL?!

\- ¡CORA-SAN! -Torao vuelve a regañarlo al ver el estado del piso.

\- ¡OSOI OSSAN! -le grito con dientes de tiburón, luego estallo en carcajadas-sí, soy un jugador profesional.

-Un momento… yo he escuchado tu nombre…eres ese novato estrella que los medios aman, eres el hermano de "Patada de fuego Ace", el otro novato de hace unos años-comenta Cora-san mirándome con ojos como platos.

\- ¡Sí!, ossan, ¿conoces a Ace? -le miro curioso.

\- ¿" Patada de fuego Ace"? -pregunta Torao confuso mientras aplica más trapos al suelo.

-Si, es mi hermano mayor-le explico.

-Un momento…me estas diciendo que tu hermano mayor, ¿también es un reconocido jugador de fútbol? -me mira confuso.

-Pues si shishishi, Ace juega para el equipo de "Shirohige", es unos de sus goleadores estrellas-sonrió orgulloso de mi hermano mayor.

\- ¿¡EL EQUIPO DE SHIROHIGE!?-gritan sorprendidos Cora-san y Torao, yo sólo me río y asiento.

-Ese es uno de los equipos de los grandes, ¡de las cuatro grandes ligas!, esta al mismo nivel que la de los equipos de "Whole Cake", o el de "Las bestias de Kaido", o incluso del equipo de los "Rostros marcados"-comienza a enumerar con los dedos Cora-san sorprendido, Torao me mira con ojos como platos.

-Shishishi, no sé quién es mejor la verdad, si Ed ossan, o tío Shanks-me cruzo de brazos en verdad curioso sobre quien es mejor-creo tío Shanks es mejor, está mejor que el viejo-digo reflexionando en voz alta- aunque técnicamente Ed ossan ya no juega en la cancha, ahora es el entrenador-vuelvo a pensar, de repente veo que tanto como Cora-san, como Torao, me están mirando con las bocas abiertas y los ojos como platos.

\- ¿¡ED OSSAN!?-grita Cora-san sorprendido.

\- ¡¿TÍO SHANKS?!-grita Torao haciendo otro tanto. Yo los miro confuso.

-Si… ¿qué pasa? -ambos comparten una mirada y luego me miran.

-Cuándo dices Ed ossan… ¿te refieres a Edward Newgate?, ¿el capitán del equipo "Shirohige", y jugador legendario de fútbol? -me pregunta Cora-san sorprendido.

-Si-sigo sin entender porque se ven así.

\- ¿Y cómo es que lo conoces y lo mencionas como Ed ossan? - este me mira con ojos como platos.

-Ya les dije, Ace juega en su equipo, Ed ossan es muy…umm… es muy paternal, los jugadores que están en su equipo, para él son como familia, los quiere y los cuida mucho-yo sonrío- mi jii-chan un día decidió invitarlo y todos lo conocimos, al principio parecía muy serio, pero es genial shishishi, nos hicimos amigos…aunque Ace me golpeo porque lo trate con mucha confianza, pero Ed ossan sólo se río y le dijo a Ace que no importaba-les cuento recordando la ocasión de hace dos años.

Un poco después del incidente legal que tuvimos con mi equipo, el viejo había venido a la casa como invitado, y durante la cena comenzó a molestarme hablando que los jóvenes de ahora están muy apurados por demostrar su valía, yo me enoje y lo confronte. Ace me hizo papilla por hablarle así a su capitán que había llegado a respetar mucho, pero Ed ossan sólo se río y le dijo que todo estaba bien, me hizo que tuviéramos un partido amistoso y luego que le demostré que sabía como jugar, este me dijo que yo le agradaba, finalmente, terminamos como amigos, me termine dando cuenta porque Ace lo quería y lo respetaba tanto.

De nuevo, el papá de Torao y el moreno me miran con ojos como platos.

-…Y cuando dices tío Shanks, ¿a qué te refieres? -me pregunta esta vez Torao.

\- ¿Cómo a que me refiero? -inclino la cabeza confuso-es mi tío Shanks-vuelvo a decir simplemente.

-Me refiero a que…cuando dices tío Shanks, ¿hablas del mismo "Akagami Shanks", capitán de los "Rostros Marcados"? -Torao me mira entornando los ojos.

-Pues sí, ese es mi tío shishishi- entre Torao y el mayor vuelven a mirarse sorprendidos.

\- ¡Wow!, entonces tú naciste para jugar fútbol, con una familia como esa-comenta Cora-san sonriendo estupefacto.

-Umm…-me rasco la mejilla-la verdad es que quise ser jugador de fútbol por mi tío Shanks shishishi, él me inspiro-les cuento orgulloso de él.

-Eso es lindo, ¿quieres llegar a las grandes ligas como tu tío? -me pregunta el rubio tomando de su café.

-No-Torao me mira confuso- ¡quiero ser el Rey, y lo seré! Shishishi-les digo feliz, Torao me mira con la boca abierta, Cora-san escupe nuevamente su café, que nuevamente termina en el suelo.

\- ¡CORA-SAN! -me aprieto el estómago mientras estallo en carcajadas ante el grito de Torao.

\- ¿Qui-quieres ser el Rey? -me pregunta Cora-san.

\- ¡Si!, quiero llegar a ser como el papá de Ace-digo feliz.

\- ¿El papá de tu hermano?, ¿no quieres decir tu papá? -me pregunta Torao confuso.

\- ¡OH!, ups, se me volvió a salir-hago una mueca-si algún día ves a Ace no le digas que te dije, me va a dar unos de sus puñetazos-pienso en voz alta, a los otros dos les cae una gotita ante mis palabras-es que no somos hermanos biológicos, somos hermanos de adopción, mi abuelo y el papá de Ace fueron amigos rivales por muchos años, cuando este murió con la mamá de Ace, en el testamento puso que quería que mi jii-chan cuidara a Ace, es así como nos conocimos-les cuento, me sentía en confianza para hablarle de estas cosas.

-Y exactamente… ¿quién es el padre de Ace? -me pregunta Cora-san casi con temor de saber la respuesta.

Yo sonrió- pues es Gold D Roger, el antiguo Rey del fútbol-la sala se queda en silencio por largo tiempo hasta que Torao se levanta.

-Creo que necesito un trago-dice este yendo a la cocina.

\- ¡Que sean dos! -le grita su papá.

Yo sólo me río. Es así como terminamos conversando por otro par de horas, hasta que finalmente Cora-san se despide, cuando se va, Torao se me queda mirando con sus ojos plomos.

\- ¿Qué? -lo miro extrañado.

-Sólo estoy asimilando que, el tipo con el cual me acuesto y tengo una alianza, es el novato jugador estrella "Muwigara no Luffy" que quiere ser el Rey del fútbol, quien es nieto de un reconocido marino, sobrino de unos de los jugadores de las cuatro grandes ligas, hermano menor de unos de los grandes jugadores novatos que juega en estas grandes ligas y que es hijo del antiguo Rey del fútbol, y…a ver que me falta-pone una cara pensativa-no, creo que eso es todo-Torao me mira levantando las cejas.

Suspiro y me siento en uno de los sillones-estas abrumado-le digo firme.

-Un poco si-me dice sentándose al frente mío, vuelvo a suspirar-la gente suele actuar así cuando se enteran de todo esto, por eso por lo general lo mantengo en secreto, sólo mis nakamas, y personas concretas, lo saben todo-.

-Un momento… ¿la prensa no sabe nada sobre tu relación con tu abuelo, hermano, tío y tú, ehhh…bueno el papá de tu hermano? -me mira confuso.

-Cuando empecé, no mencione nada, no quería que la gente pensara que yo ganaba por nepo…ummm…nepo… ¡diablos!, Ace me dijo la palabra, no me acuerdo-intento pensar.

\- ¿Nepotismo? -.

\- ¡Eso! -grito feliz.

-Eres en verdad un cabeza hueca-le saco la lengua, este se ríe-bueno, eso tiene sentido-.

-Con Ace queríamos ser grandes jugadores cuando niños, pero a Ace siempre lo ha molestado que lo comparen con su papá, por eso no le digas que yo te dije…una vez lo moleste con eso y me molió a palos-a Torao le cae una gotita de la frente- por eso cuando él empezó, decidió usar el apellido de su mamá, Portgas. Nadie lo sabe y él no quiere que nadie lo sepa, lo sabe su equipo y Ed ossan, y ellos lo tratan igual, por eso esta bien-me rasco un poco la cabeza un poco cansado-al año de empezar, los medios se enteraron que éramos hermanos, y quien era mi jii-chan, pero no saben quien es mi tío…así que por favor, no se lo digas a nadie Torao-lo miro esta vez serio, este asiente.

-Descuida, es tu vida, jamás andaría ventilando tus secretos-me asegura, yo le sonrió satisfecho.

-Pero ahora más importante, ¿por qué le dijiste a tu papá que somos novios?, pensé que dijiste sin presentaciones-lo miro totalmente confuso.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, es que…te dije que Cora-san es cuadrado con todo esto, tú mismo lo viste, si le decía lo de nuestra alianza…créeme, podría haberte tirado a la calle en calzoncillos-el moreno suspira, se muerde el labio pensando-lo hice para sacarme un problema, lo lamento, era la manera más fácil de solucionar todo-.

-Está bien, pero…-suspiro-tú papá en verdad me cayo muy bien, se nota que te quiere y se preocupa por ti…no le mientas-Torao me mira sorprendido, se muerde el labio de nuevo y se revuelve el pelo.

-Lo sé-suspira-…no me gusta mentirle…le contare todo, pero no ahora, más adelante-hago una mueca, pero asiento, era su padre, sólo él podía decirle la verdad.

-Oe, es tarde, tendría que irme a mi departamento-le digo, este asiente y me acompaña a la puerta-… ¿vendrás mañana a la fiesta con mis nakamas? -le pregunto nervioso.

Torao asiente-claro que sí, después de todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy, es lo menos que puedo hacer-se inclina y me besa, yo le devuelvo el beso feliz, nos quedamos así un par de minutos, hasta que, riendo, me separo y me despido-envíame la dirección-me recuerda.

-De acuerdo, te veo mañana-le sonrió por última vez y me voy. "Fue un buen día shishishi".


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: "Nakamas"

Luffy

Luego de tomar desayuno con Zoro, nos dirigimos al supermercado. Íbamos a encontrarnos con Sanji y Nami, para comprar lo necesario para la fiesta de hoy. La verdad es que iba a ser una parrillada, mitad picnic, pero conociendo como usualmente terminan nuestras parrilladas, iba terminar siendo una fiesta. Nos íbamos a juntar en la casa de Franky, que es lo suficientemente grande para todos, y tenía patio y piscina. Creo que esa propiedad le pertenecía a Ice ossan, o siendo más concretos, le pertenecía a la alcaldía, pero él había pedido permiso para que pudiéramos usarla hoy.

\- ¡Oigan!, me acaba de llamar Franky, me dice que van a venir los de Galley-La, junto a Ice-san, para descansar un poco-nos cuenta Nami cuando nos juntamos en el supermercado.

\- ¡Genial!, va a ser una buena fiesta, Rayleigh también viene-informo, todos sonríen- ¡ah sí!, invite a una persona que quiero que conozcan-digo animado, aunque un poco nervioso.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿quién? -Sanji me mira curioso-acaso es… ¡¿una bella señorita?!-todos terminamos con una gotita en nuestras cabezas.

-Ya déjate Ero-cook, concéntrate en comprar la comida-Zoro le increpa.

-Pues fíjate que puedo comprar la comida, y no perderme en el camino, a diferencia de otros-le devuelve Sanji a Zoro, al último se le colorean las mejillas.

-Yo no me pierdo…los pasillos se mueven-dice este. En esta ocasión, con Nami se nos cae una gotita de la cabeza, me río a carcajadas.

-Zoro las paredes no se mueven, no es un laberinto-le digo sonriendo.

-Pues yo te digo que si se mueven-todos suspiramos, pero dejando el tema a un lado entramos al supermercado.

-Muy bien, necesitamos carne, cervezas, agua, unas papas fritas, unas ensaladas, unas salchichas, y…bueno, creo que mejor nos dividimos-Nami comienza a leer la lista, nos mira a todos, frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Y Zoro…? -todos miramos a todos lados, Zoro ya no estaba al lado nuestro.

\- ¿Cómo es que ya se perdió la lechuga? -comenta Sanji.

\- ¡Ay no puede ser, este idiota! – se lamenta Nami, yo me río-en fin, Sanji, te dejo la carne y ensaladas, con Luffy vamos por todo lo demás-dirige la peli naranja.

\- ¡Hai Nami-swann! -dice Sanji con su bailecito, luego se va. Con Nami compramos todo lo demás, mientras busco papas fritas, escucho que mi celular suena.

-Moshi moshi, aquí Luffy-contesto.

-Muwigara-ya-me devuelve una voz que reconozco muy bien.

\- ¡Torao! -respondo feliz- ¿qué pasa? -.

-Sobre la fiesta de hoy…-comienza, pero yo lo interrumpo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?... ¡¿no vienes?! – comienzo a soltar lagrimitas ante la posibilidad.

\- ¡DÉJAME TERMINAR! -me grita Torao, alejo el teléfono de mi oído.

\- ¡Oe Torao!, que me vas a dejar sordo, estas como Ace-le comento mientras voy echando cosas al carrito de compras.

\- ¡Porque tú provocas que la gente grite cabeza hueca! -este suspira, yo sólo me río-lo que quería preguntarte, ¿es si puedo llevar unos amigos? -me pregunta este.

\- ¡OH, sí, tráelos!, viene harta gente, así que será divertido, con tus amigos será mejor todavía shishishi…aunque, ¿no que dijimos sin presentaciones a amigos y familiares? -le pregunto otra vez confuso.

-Pues…la verdad es que luego de ayer con todo lo de mi papá, y que hoy quieras que conozca a tus nakamas, creo que podemos dejar un poco de lado esta regla de no presentaciones-me dice este, yo sonrió con mayor fuerza.

\- ¡Hai! -grito feliz, este se ríe al escucharme.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos-se despide.

-Nos veremos-cuelgo todavía sonriendo. Al levantar la mirada veo que Nami me está mirando detenidamente, se comienza a acercar a mí.

-De acuerdo, sé que algo pasa, dispara-me dice está mirándome demandante.

Ella me está mirando con una sonrisa divertida, sabe porque sonrió, Nami siempre era muy perceptiva para estas cosas, suspiro y decido contarle todo.

\- ¡Wow, que emoción!, ¡me alegro mucho por ti Luffy!, espero que resulte, aunque la situación igual es delicada-me dice esta pensativa.

-Lo sé, es simple y complicado al mismo tiempo-comento rascándome la cabeza.

-La verdad es que si, ya cruzaron la línea de no relacionarse más que el sexo-ella me mira- ¿te enamoraste de él? -.

\- ¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? -me cruzo de brazos-no lo sé, me gusta…mucho, me gusta conocerlo cada día más, y quiero seguir así…tal vez, con más tiempo, en verdad nos hagamos pareja, no lo sé…quiero disfrutar esto, no apresurarlo, disfrutar el partido, termine bien o mal-le sonrió a Nami, esta suspira, pero me sonríe.

-Ya veras tú, espero que salga bien-yo me río, y cuando vamos a seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo, aparece Zoro.

\- ¡Ahí están!, no los encontraba, ¿por qué siempre se pierden? -nos dice el peli verde. Yo estallo en carcajadas, pero Nami le da unos buenos puñetazos a mi amigo.

\- ¡A ti hay que ponerte una correa, como a las mascotas, para que no se pierdan, es el colmo! -grita Nami yendo a pagar, me agacho donde quedo Zoro.

-La odio…-gime Zoro con un chichón humeante en su cabeza, yo me río, y lo ayudo. Luego de juntarnos con Sanji, nos dirigimos donde Franky.

Ya habían pasado unas horas y la fiesta cada vez era mejor, la bebida y la comida corrían como si nada. Sentía que iba a explotar, pero no podía, ni quería dejar de comer, Sanji había preparado unos anticuchos con una salsa nueva y era estupendo. Todos se divertían, Usopp se había subido a una tarima alta y estaba gritando cantos y rimas, algunos lo seguían, era muy divertido de ver.

Los chicos de Galley-La, que ayudaban a Ice ossan en el trabajo, estaban riéndose con Zoro, Franky y Jimbe, al parecer el sake los estaba afectando, porque incluso Paulie, ya no estaba increpando a Nami y Robin, por estar en trajes de baño. Me río al ver rojo a Paulie, pero no es por la vergüenza, sino por estar borracho.

Al otro lado estaba Brook con una guitarra y cantando una de las canciones populares del momento, todos cantábamos con él, Chopper estaba bailando en primera fila. Cuando voy a acercarme a Zoro y a los demás, escucho como Kokoro obachan, la asistente y amiga de Ice ossan, abre la puerta de entrada.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a alguien-escucho su voz, sonriendo, me aproximo a la puerta.

\- ¡Torao! -grito feliz, este al verme, me dedica una de sus pequeñas, pero sinceras sonrisas. Kokoro obachan se adentra en la casa.

-Hey, parece que esta buena la fiesta, se escucha desde afuera-me dice este, al mirar atrás de él, puedo ver a otras tres figuras- ¡ah sí!, Muwigara-ya, te presento a mis amigos-señala con el pulgar a estas nuevas personas. El primero es un tipo gordo y calvo, pero, de todas maneras, es bastante alto, se ve imponente, pero cuando este se presenta, se nota que es un tipo muy simpático y tierno.

\- ¡Ay ya!, un placer, me llamo Bepo-se presenta este sonriéndome, yo me río y lo saludo, era tan grande que parecía un oso.

Los otros dos parecían más normales, uno con pelo castaño medianamente largo, se presento como Sachi, él otro tenía un divertido sombrero en forma de pingüino, y más encima se llamaba Penguin, luego de estallar en carcajadas, los saludo.

\- ¡Oye no te rías de nuestros nombres! -me gritan Penguin y Sachi.

-Gomen, gomen, pero tú sombrero va a juego con tu nombre, es como lo que me pasa a mí shishishi-les digo, estos me miran confusos, les muestro mi sombrero de paja que tengo colgado de mi cuello.

\- ¡OH!, ¿por eso Law te llamo Muwigara?, ¿sueles usarlo? -me pregunta Bepo.

-Sí, y lo uso en los fines de semana, o en mis días libres-le contesto, al mismo tiempo Sachi pregunta.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué es importante ese apodo? - lo miro confuso, Torao suspira y se gira a mirar a sus amigos.

-Se me olvido mencionarles un detalle chicos-, él…-me apunta-es el novato estrella jugador de fútbol, Monkey D Luffy, conocido como "Muwigara no Luffy". Y es con él con el cual me he estado viendo estas últimas semanas- ante la presentación, les sonrío, ellos se me quedan mirando en silencio unos segundos y de repente estallan.

\- ¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?-gritan apretándose entre los tres para mirarme más de cerca, yo estallo en carcajadas.

-Tus amigos son divertidos Torao shishishi-el moreno niega con la cabeza ante el escándalo de sus amigos.

\- ¡No hagan tanto escandalo!, por eso no quería decirles hasta el último momento-Torao se ajusta su gorra de motitas, mientras mira a sus amigos.

-Pe-pero… Law, ¿cómo no nos dices que sales con un reconocido…? -le increpa Sachi, pero al mismo tiempo Bepo lo interrumpe.

-Por eso sentía que lo había visto en otra parte-dice este con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Oe Bepo!, que yo estaba hablando-Sachi lo mira molesto.

\- ¡Oh!, lo siento…pero eres muy lento para hablar-dice Bepo de paso.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-le grita el castaño con dientes de tiburón. Torao vuelve a suspirar cansado, yo vuelvo a estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¡Oe jefe!, ¿cómo nos lanza algo así, tan a ligera? -suspira Penguin, mientras los otros dos pelean por atrás.

-Porque sabía que se iban a subir por las paredes, pero ya les dije, no le den más importancia… ¡Oe Bepo, Sachi, ya déjenlo! -les grita Torao de paso.

\- ¿Jefe? -pregunto curioso.

-Es algo viejo que nos quedo de niños, cuando solíamos jugar a algo, yo era el jefe-me explica Torao, sonrió enternecido.

\- ¡Souka!, bueno, yo soy Luffy, un placer, y ahora pasen, ¡divirtámonos! -les digo feliz, ellos me miran sorprendidos, de seguro no me imaginaban así en persona, pero todos me siguen. Antes de llegar al patio veo que Zoro esta dando vueltas por la sala.

\- ¿Ya te perdiste Zoro? -adivino divertido, este se voltea a mirarme.

-Claro que no…sólo que el baño parece haberse movido se sitio-dice este con una mueca, vuelvo a reírme.

-Esta por allá, ¡eso sí!, ven, te quiero presentar a alguien-este mira atrás mío y ve a mis acompañantes.

-Ohh, ¿y ellos? -comenta Zoro al acercarse.

-Zoro, te presento a Torao y a sus amigos-le digo sonriendo. Zoro y Torao se quedan mirando como analizándose, luego parecen reconocerse porque se estrechan las manos e intercambian pequeñas sonrisas.

-Un placer-dice Torao.

-Lo mismo…algo me dice que te falta una buena cerveza-le dice Zoro.

Torao resopla divertido-me leíste el pensamiento-luego de eso, y presentarles a los amigos de Torao, salimos al ajetreado patio.

\- ¡Oe Luffy!, ¿dónde estabas?, te estábamos buscando-Usopp se cuelga de mi cuello riéndose de algo, yo le sonrió.

-Oe Usopp, reúne al equipo, quiero presentarles a alguien-este me mira curioso, pero asiente. Es así como luego de unos minutos, me paro frente a todos, y sonriendo les dijo.

\- ¡Chicos, les presento a Torao y a sus amigos! -grito feliz.

\- ¡Au!, ¿Torao?, ¿eso es un súper nombre? -habla Franky, Torao suspira.

-Torao es como me llama este bruto, mi nombre es Trafalgar Law-se presenta este.

-Fufufu ya me imaginaba que era algo así por parte de nuestro capitán-Robin sonríe.

-Eso tiene sentido, ese nombre es muy complicado para el idiota de Luffy-comenta Sanji exhalando humo de su cigarro.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión cejas de sushi-empieza Zoro.

-Tampoco la tuya cabeza de césped-le devuelve Sanji, antes de que sigan, Nami les da unos buenos puñetazos.

\- ¡Ya cállense!, ¿no ven que tenemos invitados? -les grita Nami, Torao y sus amigos la miran con una gotita en sus cabezas-es un placer-les sonríe Nami, como si nada hubiera pasado, todos la miramos con una gotita cayendo de nuestras cabezas.

-Yo te he visto antes-dice Jimbe mirando a Torao, este le devuelve la mirada confuso, luego parece reconocerlo.

-Usted es paciente de la Clínica Grand Line, creo que lo he visto por los pasillos-dice el moreno de repente.

-Sí, ¿cómo sabes eso? -dice Jimbe sorprendido.

\- Trabajo allí, soy doctor-dice Torao.

\- ¿Doctor? -Chopper lo mira con ojos brillantes.

-Sí, ¿por? -dice el moreno confuso.

-Shishishi, es que Chopper estudia medicina-le cuento.

\- ¿Estudias medicina?, pensé que eras jugador-comenta el mayor confuso.

-Sí, pero también estudio, me gusta mucho, y quiero ayudar a las personas… ¿podrías enseñarme cosas? -pregunta este ilusionado, Torao queda sorprendido, pero asiente, Chopper salta feliz, yo sonrió.

-Luffy- san, no es por ser grosero, ¿pero porque nos presentas a estas personas? -me pregunta Brook. Yo miro a Torao, este se encoje de hombros.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me juntado muchos con ustedes en las últimas semanas, porque me reunía con Torao, hemos estado saliendo un tiempo-les comunico feliz.

\- ¿En serio? Fufufu, que bueno Luffy-Robin nos sonríe.

\- ¡Au!, que SÚPER relación, mucha suerte-nos felicita Franky.

\- ¡Ya lo sabía, pero igual felicidades! -grita Nami.

\- ¡Que alegría por usted Luffy-san! - dice Brook y así, todos nos felicitan de igual manera.

Luego de eso, mis nakamas se llevan a los amigos de Torao, y yo llevo al moreno con Zoro, comenzamos a tomar, y de a poco puedo ver como Torao comienza a relajarse, Zoro incluso, como ya está un poco bebido, le pasa al brazo por encima y lo anima a que siga bebiendo, yo estallo en carcajadas al ver la cara y las protestas de Torao.

Puedo ver como Rayleigh conversa con Jimbe, Ice ossan y Kokoro obachan. Usopp, Chopper y Franky se encuentran bailando, con la música de Brook, para mi sorpresa Bepo los sigue muy bien, al otro lado veo a Sanji conversando con Sachi, Penguin, Nami y Robin. Me alegra que todos se estén divirtiendo, me levanto para ir al baño.

Cuando ya estoy cerca de mi destino, siento que alguien me empuja dentro del baño y cierra la puerta.

\- ¡OE!, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿quieres pelea? -comienzo a hablar mientras me doy vuelta, de repente soy arrollado por alguien que me levanta del culo y me sienta sobre su regazo, este al parecer, se había sentado en la tapa del WC. Y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente prepotente, me besa. Estoy por darle un buen puñetazo a este imbécil, cuando siento unas conocidas patillas, y barba haciéndome cosquillas en mi cara, "Torao", me relajo y le respondo el beso, cuando nos separamos, este me sonríe con una mirada coqueta.

-No quiero pelea…por lo menos, no en un sentido que involucren los puños-me dice este al oído.

-Oe, que me asustaste, ya te iba a dar un puñetazo-me río, y lo vuelvo a besar, jugueteo con sus pendientes, le quito su gorro y entierro mis dedos en su desordenado cabello oscuro.

-Hey, no tires mi gorra al suelo-este se las arregla para recogerla y la deja en el lavamanos. Miro la gorra curioso, "esa gorra también la traía cuando lo conocí".

\- ¿Por qué es especial para ti? -lo miro, este se sorprende.

-Por nada-este me vuelve a besar, me separo.

-Entonces si la quemo, no pasara nada-le digo mirándolo, este suspira.

-Me…me la regalaron mis padres…cuando era pequeño-sus ojos grises se ven lejanos, acaricio sus cabellos, cuando este me mira, le dedico una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es de tu hogar? -este suspira fuerte, casi como si lo estuviera torturando para extraerle información, viendo mi error, lo beso-no importa- le digo entre besos, pero este me sorprende al separarse, lo miro confundido.

-…Yo nací en unos de los países del norte…con harto frío y nieve, ese gorro es típico de mi hogar-me dice este, veo que le incomoda hablar del tema, pero aprecio que, al mismo tiempo, es como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu hogar? -le digo de forma suave, pero directa.

-Mi ciudad se llamaba Flevance-dice este tragando duro.

\- ¿Se llamaba? ...-frunzo el ceño.

Este niega con la cabeza y me besa, pero el tono es distinto, es más bruto, más salvaje, y sé porque, quiere sacarse algo de encima, recuerdos malos. No puedo evitar sentir pena por él, no entiendo bien que le podría haber ocurrido, pero sé que fue algo importante, pero de nuevo, no quiero, y no puedo presionarlo. Así que decido abrazarlo y devolverle el beso con el mismo tono.

-…Cuando quieras contarlo, aquí estoy-le digo, este me aprieta más fuerte contra él, asiente, pero vuelve a besarme, no le gusta que lo vean débil, lo entiendo, le regreso el beso. Comenzamos a acalorarnos, dejamos la tristeza y los malos recuerdos atrás, me quita la polera y me besa el pecho, duda.

\- ¿Torao? -pregunto confuso.

-…Si tú quieres contarlo…aquí estoy-me dice este besando mi cicatriz, dejo salir todo el aire de golpe, totalmente sorprendido. No puedo evitarlo, las manos me comienzan a temblar, asiento un poco tembloroso. Esta vez, yo lo beso de golpe, y le quito la camisa fuertemente, él entiende y me sigue el ritmo.

Me levanta, y de un fluido movimiento, me desnuda. Me da la vuelta y me estampa contra la pared de azulejos, se baja lo necesario el pantalón y los calzoncillos, para poder sentir su respiración y su miembro atrás mío, me apego más a él. Me prepara y me gira el rostro para besarme mientras tanto, una vez listo, me monta de igual forma, rápida y sin segundas preguntas.

Suspiro feliz, Torao me agarra de la cintura y me monta con movimientos precisos, fuertes, devastadores…me encanta, "¿acaso siempre me ha gustado esto?, ¿qué me tomaran de esta forma? ...salvaje y crudo, como una buena pelea a puño limpio" me pregunto mientras el placer me devora, gimo fuerte ante un movimiento de Torao.

Lo escucho gemir igualmente, me agarra más fuerte, las estocadas continúan. Cuando ya siento que se acerca el fin, suspiramos, liberándonos.

-Ese…fue un polvo-me dice este suspirando más fuerte, me río y me muevo para aliviarme.

-Me encanta que hayas venido-le sonrió.

-Yo igual-este me besa, luego de lavarnos y vestirnos, volvemos a la fiesta.

Ante las bromas de nuestros amigos por nuestra escapada, no podemos evitar reírnos y avergonzarnos, pero de una manera placentera, era un buen ambiente entre todos los que estábamos allí. Definitivamente, me alegraba de haberlo invitado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: "Invitación"

Luffy

Escucho que algo suena, "no otra vez", intento aislar el ruido del teléfono, poniéndome la almohada sobre la cabeza, pero es inútil, cada vez que parece que la persona se rinde, el teléfono vuelve a sonar. Suspirando exasperado, tomo el dichoso aparato y veo quien es, puedo sentir la resaca de la fiesta de ayer, perforándome la cabeza. Al ver el nombre de Ace, suspiro fuerte, pero eso tenía sentido, "sólo él puede llamar tantas veces sin rendirse", en especial en la mañana. Vuelvo a suspirar, y descuelgo.

-Moshi moshi, aquíñnm… Luffy-digo bostezando.

-Parece que la fiesta estuvo buena, gracias por invitar, por cierto-me dice Ace con su voz de hermano mayor, suspiro.

-Gomen, pero tú estabas ocupado con el entrenamiento- le recuerdo.

-Claro, yo muriendo entrenando, y tú en una fiesta, muy justo-se queja el mayor, yo me río-bueno, no te llamo por eso-dice este suspirando.

\- ¿Pasó algo? -digo confuso.

-No sé, tú dime-hago una mueca extrañado, me levanto un poco.

-Gomen, me perdí, ¿qué cosa te tengo que decir? -.

Este suspira teatralmente- por ejemplo, el pequeño, y no importante detalle…-ruedo los ojos ante su tono sarcástico- de que tienes novio, y que él abuelo se enteró, y ahora lo va a invitar a la fiesta de bienvenida de Sabo-me dice entonando todo claramente.

\- ¿¡QUÉEEE!? – grito totalmente confuso, "¿cómo saben que tengo novio?, esperen yo no tengo novio, no de forma oficial… ¿cómo es que el abuelo lo sabe? … ¿y va a invitar a Torao a la casa? …"- ¡¿QUÉEEE?!-vuelvo a gritar confuso.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!, ahora eres tú el que me va a dejar sordo-Ace suspira-mira, te espero en el café Red Line, en media hora, y te cuento todo lo que sé, y tú me vas a explicar todo con lujo de detalles, ¡y no te demores, te espero! -esta cuelga.

Con la cabeza hecha un lio por las nuevas noticias y por la resaca, me visto rápidamente, tomo mi billetera y llaves, le dejo un mensaje a Zoro, y salgo disparado hacía el café, por lo menos, no me quedaba tan lejos del departamento.

Apenas me siento pido un buen café, sentía la cabeza que me palpitaba, y un pastel.

\- ¿No te estas saliendo de la dieta que te dio Robin? -me dice una voz atrás mío, una voz que conozco tan bien como la mía propia.

-Lo necesito, la cabeza me explota- digo dándome vuelta, para ver a mi hermano mayor.

Este resopla divertido, me paro y lo abrazo, aunque estábamos en la misma ciudad, nos costaba vernos por nuestras apretadas y cambiantes agendas- ¿qué te pasó Ace?, llegaste después que yo shishishi-lo molesto un poco.

Este resopla mientras se sienta y hace su pedido al mesero-tú vives más cerca, y además…-se rasca la mejilla incomodo-digamos que me quede dormido-me termino riendo a carcajadas, ya me imaginaba que algo así fue. Ace sufría de Narcolepsia desde que éramos niños, por lo menos jamás le ha ocurrido un episodio durante un partido, tal vez por la adrenalina del momento, pero al pecoso le solía atacar el sueño y se quedaba dormido de golpe.

Recuerdo una vez, en que asistió a una cita y se quedo dormido, con la cabeza metida en todo el plato, su cita nos llamó preocupado, pensando que el moreno había sufrido un ataque al corazón. La sorpresa que sufrió el tipo cuando Ace despertó de golpe frente a él, cómo resucitado de entre los muertos, debió ser hilarante, porque desde el otro lado del teléfono pudimos escuchar sus gritos. Con Sabo nos reímos por toda una semana, Ace estallaba rojo en ira y nos perseguía por toda la casa, pero nosotros no podíamos parar.

-Bueno, bueno, dime, ¿cómo es eso que el abuelo piensa que tengo novio y que lo va a invitar a la casa? -pregunto preocupado.

Ace sorbe su café-a ver, por lo que me entere, al amigo del trabajo del Jiji, Sengoku-san, tiene como un hijo adoptado, o lo quiere como tal, y este sería…-lo interrumpo.

-Cora-san-digo entendiendo el puzle.

\- ¿Cora-san? -me pregunta el pecoso confundido.

-Él me lo dijo, Corazón, que conocía a Sengoku, de seguro le contó, y él le contó al abuelo-le cuento.

\- ¿Y quién es Corazón? - Ace sigue confundido.

Suspiro- Corazón es el nombre del papá de Torao-Ace me sigue mirando confundido, suspiro de nuevo-el papá de Torao es un marino, él me lo dijo, y que tenía esta conexión con Sengoku, por eso le dijo de mi relación con su hijo-ataco mi pastel, intentado aclararme.

-A ver, a ver, tiempo fuera-me dice el moreno levantando las manos- en primer lugar, ¿cómo alguien se va a llamar Corazón?, segundo, ¿quién es Torao?, ¿se llama así?, y ... ¿en verdad estás en una relación? -Ace me mira con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡No!, bueno ¡sí! -suspiro, sigo comiendo-es que…es complicado…-.

-Pues simplifícalo-me dice el mayor firme.

Dudo un poco, pero le digo- realmente se llama Law, yo le digo Torao, y somos aliados…-sonrió un poco para aliviar el ambiente.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? ...-este entrecierra los ojos entendiendo-…es como… ¿amigos con ventaja? -comienzo a jugar con mi pastel, me da cosa mirarlo- ¡Luffy! -me grita este apartándome el plato.

\- ¡Oe, estaba comiendo eso! -le reclamo.

\- ¡Contéstame!, luego comes- me reclino sobre la silla suspirando, comienzo a jugar con mis manos-…Luffy…-este me mira con una mirada desaprobatoria, sabía que me iba a mirar así, por eso no le había dicho nada y lo había evadido estas semanas, me enojo un poco.

\- ¡Pues si!, es como amigos con ventaja-lo miro firme. Este me mira fijamente, mira un poco a los alrededores, asegurándose que no haya nadie como algún fotógrafo, para provocar problemas, luego me mira.

-Y se puede saber, ¿desde cuándo estas con tanto libertinaje con tu sexualidad? -este me increpa.

\- ¡Vamos Ace!, tú sabes que no soy así-le digo enojándome.

\- ¡Pues no lo sé!, no te veo en un tiempo, y ahora me dices que tienes una relación abierta sexualmente con un tipo cualquiera…-este me mira enarcando las cejas.

Suspiro intentando relajarme-no es así…-este suelta el aire de golpe, y se revuelve el pelo suspirando también.

-Pues entonces explícamelo Luffy, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu hermano mayor-lo miro, este me mira con sus ojos oscuros sinceros, suspiro, sé que si existe alguien en el cual puedo confiar es en Ace, trago saliva, y le cuento todo. Cuando termino, él se me queda mirando un tiempo-… ¿y por qué no le dijiste quien eras Luffy? -este me mira confuso.

-Pues, ¡porque… arg! ...-juego con mis manos- porque quería estar con alguien que me quisiera por mí, y no por mi fama-le digo bajito avergonzado.

\- ¿Por tú fama?, ¿qué? -veo que Ace intenta entender.

-Tú sabes como es…-suspiro intentando aclararme, me invade la energía-estar con alguien y que te adule, que te diga lo perfecto que eres, lo genial de tu persona…-muevo la mano al aire-al final no sabes si esa persona esta ahí por ti-golpeo mi dedo contra la mesa- o porque quiere estar con la leyenda de tu fama-el pecoso entrecierra los ojos, veo que por fin me está entendiendo-¿nunca te pasó eso?, ¿querer conocer a una persona y que resulte así?...hasta en la cama te adula…es como vivir una mentira, me hace sentirme inseguro de mi persona…y odio eso-sacudo la cabeza molesto.

-…Recuerdo eso…ahora que lo dices-Ace hace una mueca.

-Ya no lo ves como un problema, porque ya llevas mucho tiempo con Marco, un poco más y están casados-comento comenzando a relajarme.

\- ¡OE, no nos cases!, llevamos un año juntos, tampoco hay que exagerar-me dice este con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Shishishi, tú entiendes-me encojo de hombros-ustedes están bien juntos, ya se conocen, hace tiempo que no pasas por todo el ajetreo de las citas-le digo.

-…Creo que tienes razón…que raro sonó eso-el mayor abre los ojos como platos, le hago una mueca molesta, este se ríe- entiendo tu punto…es verdad que ya estoy acostumbrado a Marco, llevamos juntos un año, nos conocemos, y no he tenido que lidiar con molestas citas…ahora que lo pienso, con Marco estamos en el mismo equipo, nos vemos a diario, ambos somos famosos, sabemos lo falso y molesto que puede ser a veces-comenta Ace con su mejilla apoyada en su mano.

-A eso me refiero-lo miro-esa falsedad…tú sabes que odio a la gente falsa, y últimamente, sólo tenía citas con personas como esas…cuando conocí a Torao…y vi que realmente no me conocía…fue un alivio, me hizo sentirme especial, se fijó en mí, realmente en mí, y le gusté-Ace suspira, pero me sonríe.

-Cosas así, en verdad hacen que uno se sienta especial-se revuelve el pelo-de acuerdo, entiendo porque lo hiciste, y porque sigues con él, pero… ¿no crees que pueda terminar mal? -me mira esta vez preocupado, le sonrió enternecido.

-Sé que puede terminar mal…los chicos me han preguntado si me enamore de él, pero no es así, es decir, me gusta mucho, y quiero seguir conociéndolo…cuando me dijo lo de la alianza, pensé que igual era buena idea, porque podría conocerlo sin preocuparme de cosas como citas o que los medios comenzaran a husmear-me encojo de hombros-ahora…pienso que efectivamente, si sigo con él, pueda terminar mal, pero supongo que quiero llegar al final, sea para bien o para mal-contesto firme, Ace suspira.

-Entonces no es cualquier idiota, una cosa es tener un polvo con alguien y listo, otra cosa es seguir con él, luego de pasado un tiempo-reflexiona Ace.

-Se supone que no íbamos a presentarnos ante los amigos ni familiares, pero ayer me atreví a invitarlo a la fiesta-el moreno me mira sorprendido-él trajo a sus amigos, y fue genial, todos nos llevamos estupendo, también por error conocí a su papá, y también fue bien, y ahora me dices que el abuelo lo va a invitar a la fiesta de Sabo-me encojo de hombros-no sé, supongo que veré que pasa con eso-.

-Tendría que verlo, pero sólo puedo asegurar que todo esto termina o muy bien…o muy mal-suspiro.

-Lo sé…pero quiero intentarlo-.

-Como tú hermano mayor, no me gusta, pero…también tengo que confiar en tus decisiones-le sonrió.

-No se puede ganar si no arriesgas algo shishishi-este resopla divertido, y niega con la cabeza.

-Tú sabrás, confiare en ti…me pregunto que opinara Sabo…-mira por la ventana.

-Falta una semana para que llegue…ahí veremos-le digo tranquilo, este me sonríe. Ace lo había aceptado y me apoyaba, sentía que me había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-…Parece que Dragon va a venir al final-me dice Ace cambiando de tema, desvía la mirada hacía la calle.

\- ¿En serio?, ¡genial, papá va a venir! Shishishi-Ace me mira metido en sus pensamientos, suspiro-y a ti no te agrada que venga…-este levanta la mirada.

-Sabes que no es eso, yo quiero a Dragon, es sólo que…-vuelve a dejar caer su cabeza sobre su mano-a veces me molesta que les perdones todo tan fácil…-mira hacía su plato.

-…Vamos Ace, no digas eso…-lo miro triste, me mira.

\- ¡NO TE VAYAS A PONER A LLORAR AHORA! -me regaña con dientes de tiburón.

\- ¡¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA!?-le grito de vuelta, nos miramos un rato y luego suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-No sé ponqué te enojas tanto con papá y con el abuelo, sé que tú los amas, sólo que eres muy cabezota a veces-le digo.

Resopla-mira quien habla-mira hacía la mesa, suspira-sé que es injusto enojarme, es sólo que no puedo evitarlo a veces, no sé como no te enojas también-.

\- ¿Por qué debería enojarme? -me mira ante mi respuesta.

-Tal vez porque el Jiji se iba a quien sabe dónde en el mar por su trabajo de marino, y nos dejaba solos por varios meses y luego regresaba como si nada, o porque Dragon, se va y regresa, AÑOS después...prácticamente Sabo y yo te criamos….y sólo somos tres años más grandes que tú, no es lo ideal, lo mires como lo mires…es decir, mis padres murieron, por eso no están conmigo, ¿cómo no te enoja que tú papá, que está vivo, apenas si lo veas…?-este juega con su tercer pastel.

Hago otro tanto con mi propio pastel, suspiro-por lo menos viene…-me encojo de hombros, Ace me mira-sé que no es lo ideal, pero viene, está todo el tiempo con Sabo trabajando, por lo menos Sabo puede estar con él, y jii-chan, pues, esta ahí, ahora se entero de mi relación y quiere invitarlo. Prefiero fijarme en lo bueno, y no en lo malo, así sólo me sumerjo en malos pensamientos-lo miro, el pecoso me entiende, suspira.

-Tú eres demasiado bueno Luffy, tú vienes de otro planeta, estoy seguro-me sonríe.

-Shishishi, no digas idioteces-me sonríe otra vez, y me revuelve el pelo para molestarme en forma cariñosa, le hago un puchero molesto, se ríe, nos terminamos riendo los dos.

-Bueno, puede que el abuelo ya lo haya contactado, pero, de todas maneras, habla con él-asiento, tengo que explicarle a Torao-…esta va a ser una cena muy curiosa-reflexiona Ace en voz alta, me río dándole la razón. Nos despedimos, Ace vuelve a revolverme el pelo para molestarme y se va. Yo tomo un taxi y me dirijo donde Torao.

Cuando me abre la puerta, no puedo evitar estar un poco nervioso, este al verme se sorprende.

-Muwigara-ya, perfecto, justo tenía que hablar contigo-me dice el moreno.

-Por casualidad, ¿es sobre una curiosa invitación a casa de mi abuelo? -le digo sentándome en el sillón, y mirando a cualquier parte menos a él.

\- ¿Ya lo sabes? -asiento, él suspira y se sienta al frente mío-creo que esto se salió de control, ya muchos saben de lo nuestro…no sé qué hacer-hago una mueca.

-… ¿Tanto te molestaría ir? ...-lo miro serio.

-No es eso, es…-vuelve a suspirar-ni siquiera puedo molestarme contigo, porque fui yo quien empezó diciendo que éramos pareja, Cora-san le dijo a Sengoku, este le dijo a tu abuelo, y ahora estamos en este lío-se echa para atrás en el asiento, cierra los ojos.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que hago, me siento sobre su regazo, con mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera, este abre los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Acaso es tan malo que lo sepa la gente? ...o… la posibilidad de ser una pareja real, ¿es enserio algo tan malo? -lo miro serio, este me devuelve la mirada.

-No es lo que acordamos…-este me sujeta de la cintura-…acaso… ¿tú quieres ser más? ...-me mira también serio.

-…Tú me importas-tomo aire, puedo ver como abre los ojos sorprendido por mi tono-todo lo que hago, no lo hago por cualquiera. Esa primera noche, sí, fue un polvo, ambos estamos de acuerdo en eso-me muerdo el labio-pero estas tres semanas… yo no hago todo lo que hice contigo, con cualquier tipo, yo no soy así-afirmo severo, recordando lo que le dije a Ace- y si quieres que sea tu puta para aliviarte…-lo pienso, pero me había decidido, la conversación con mi hermano más fuerte que nunca en mi cabeza-lo siento, creo que no voy a poder ir por ahí-.

Torao me mira sorprendido, pero sé que tengo razón, y él también lo sabe. Lo que estábamos haciendo, no era lo ideal, por lo menos, no a largo alcance, tal vez, si fuera un tipo con el cual no valiera la pena, lo dejaría y listo, pero él era distinto. Yo quería que, de algún modo, esto funcionara. El moreno suspira y parece pensar si esto valía la pena o no, me mira, yo lo miro firme.

-Lo intentare-me dice mientras reposa la cabeza contra el sillón, puedo ver que batalla con algo en su cabeza, pero parece que lo dice en serio-lo voy a intentar, voy a ir a esta cena, pero si esto no es lo ideal, si veo que no funciona, me voy-me dice firme, yo asiento, este esfuerzo, era más que suficiente.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: "Familia", parte 1

Law

Me miro al espejo, llevo unos jeans, una camisa y una gabardina larga negra. Suspiro, no sé para que me preocupo tanto del aspecto, nunca había visto a Muwigara-ya, preocupándose tanto por ello, si me arreglaba un poco más, era por su familia. Al pensar en la fiesta, vuelvo a sentir estrés, "tranquilízate, nada va a pasar…nada malo va a pasar, ese psicótico no está en la ciudad, con un poco de suerte se habrá muerto…", me dirijo al baño y busco entre mis medicamentos. Técnicamente, no tenía receta para ellos, pero yo era doctor, sabía cómo administrarme los remedios, sin que me pasara nada grave.

Me trago unas pastillas, al instante puedo sentir como la calma se adueña de mi cuerpo, suspiro y me hecho en mi cama. "Esto se esta saliendo de control", mi cuerpo esta en calma, pero lamentablemente, mi mente no. Me muerdo la uña, las diversas posibilidades que podrían llevarnos a todos al desastre me pasan una y otra vez por la mente.

"Debería haberle terminado, tendría que haberlo alejado", ante eso me duele el pecho, patético, cliché, de adolescentes, pero no podía evitarlo. "Un mes, un mes y ese monito se me había metido bajo la piel", años de capas cuidadosamente colocadas, y el menor parecía eliminarlas todas, esa ocasión en el baño, en la fiesta con sus nakamas, se me había salida información, había bajado las defensas, era un milagro que no se hubiera puesto a investigar, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y podría descuidarme y dejar otra pista.

Vuelvo a levantarme, me tomo otro calmante, llevado por un extraño instinto y debilidad, abro mi armario, rebuscando entre la ropa de los cajones, estando bien oculto, lo rozo con mis dedos. Al levantar el marco de foto, mi familia me devuelve la mirada, mis padres y Lami me devuelven la sonrisa, me siento en la orilla de la cama y me quedo así, mirando la foto. Una foto que se hizo cuando yo tenía 10 años, la última foto que nos hicimos como familia, la foto antes del final. Una lágrima rebelde se me escapa, me la limpio, y sacudiéndome la tristeza, vuelvo a guardar el marco.

"No todo tiene que terminar de esa forma" me repito, al pensar en la tragedia de mi infancia, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Esta cena, sólo se siente como el inicio del fin. Vuelvo a tomar aire y cierro los ojos, se lo había prometido a Luffy, tenía que intentarlo, esto era distinto a las otras relaciones que había tenido, si es que esas se pueden llamar relaciones, Muwigara-ya era distinto, el pensar en hacerle daño, me destrozaba.

De repente mi celular comienza a sonar con un mensaje, "estamos abajo". Vuelvo a tomar aire, hago todo lo que puedo para tranquilizarme y me dirijo a la entrada del edificio. Al llegar, puedo ver un magnifico Ferrari rojo intenso, esperando en la acera.

Lo miro con ojos como platos, no puedo evitar soltar una risita, éramos tan distintos, y a la vez, tan parecidos. Por lo general yo no desperdiciaba mi dinero, pero si había algo que me ganaba, eran los autos, yo tenía un Audi R8 negro esperando en el garaje, con el, podía correr todo lo que quería, nunca me decepcionaba. Al parecer a Luffy también le gustaban los autos, aunque ese rojo intenso que llamaba la atención a un kilometro a la rotonda, era un perfecto reflejo de su personalidad. Me acerco y abro la puerta, veo a Luffy al volante, voltearse y sonreírme.

\- ¡Hey Torao, al fin!, ¡ven, vamos!, tenemos que llegar donde mi abuelo todavía-me dice este. En el asiento del copiloto, veo a Zoro.

\- ¡Hey Law! -me saluda el peli verde, le devuelvo el saludo. Era extraño, cuando Luffy me contaba de él, no creí que me terminaría cayendo tan bien, pero la verdad es que nos parecíamos. Por eso, nos terminamos llevando bien cuando nos conocimos en esa fiesta.

-De acuerdo, es un magnifico auto, pero… ¿cómo esperan que quepa aquí? -esa era el problema de los autos de lujo, no estaba hecho para muchas personas.

-Tranquilo, si cabes- Muwigara-ya me mira feliz.

\- ¿Cómo?, no es muy amplio -digo mirando el poco espacio.

-Ummm…se ampliará solo-dice este feliz.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! -grito con dientes de tiburón, este sólo estalla en carcajadas. Lo miro con una vena en mi frente, "yo a este lo mato".

-Creo que esto lo podemos mover, vamos a tener que estar un poco apretados, pero es mejor que nada-dice Roronoa, suspirando ante la despreocupación de su mejor amigo, pero ya acostumbrado.

Moviendo para atrás la parte del medio del auto, donde uno guarda las cosas, se logra hacer un asiento plano. Con Zoro nos acomodamos lo mejor que podemos, lo que cuesta un poco, ya que ambos somos altos, y musculosos, en especial Zoro que es bien ancho. Una vez listos, Luffy aprieta el acelerador, y salimos disparados por las calles.

-No sabía que venias Roronoa-miro a Zoro.

-Si, es que va mi papá también-me cuenta este, mientras busca una estación de radio decente, mientras tanto, Luffy va adelantando autos a una velocidad de vértigo. Admito que estoy un poco nervioso, era muy distinto hacer ese tipo de maniobras estando uno en el volante, a estar viendo como otra persona las hace. Por lo menos, podía apreciar que Muwigara-ya parecía saber lo que hacía, mantenía un buen control del auto, y mantenía su sonrisa brillante mientras conducía.

\- ¿Tú papá? -pregunto.

\- ¡Si!, el papá de Zoro es genial-contesta Luffy.

\- ¿Por qué? -los miro.

-Mi papá también es jugador profesional, es goleador del equipo de los "Shichibukai" …-me cuenta el peli verde como si no fuera la gran cosa- ¿por qué ponen siempre música romántica? -se pregunta Zoro, Luffy se ríe.

-Un momento…-los miro todavía procesando la información-tú papá… ¿también es un reconocido jugador de élite? -no puedo evitar quedarme sorprendido.

\- ¡El papá de Zoro, no es cualquier goleador, es considerado el mejor de la época!, ese es el sueño de Zoro, superarlo-me cuenta Luffy sonriendo orgulloso de su amigo.

-Esa es mi meta, él me reconoció y me apoyó para que lo superara, también me entreno hace dos años-me cuenta Roronoa.

-Y… ¿es así como se conocieron ustedes?, ¿por qué sus familias juegan en las grandes ligas? -aventuro uniendo cabos.

\- ¡Sí!, el papá de Zoro, tío Mihawk, y mi tío Shanks se hicieron amigos enfrentándose en las grandes ligas, fue así que un día, cuando nos presentaron, conocimos a Zoro, además que vivíamos cerca el uno del otro, prácticamente éramos vecinos-me cuenta Muwigara-ya.

-Ya veo- comento, en verdad que eran amigos desde niños. Miro por la ventana, por lo menos había podido quedar en el asiento del copiloto. A medida que avanzamos, las casas comienzan a escasear, cada varios kilómetros hay casas, y no son sólo casas, prácticamente eran mansiones, le hecho una mirada al auto de Luffy, y miro para afuera.

-Por casualidad, ¿sus familias son de mucho dinero? -les pregunto, ambos me miran sopesando la respuesta.

-Umm…-Luffy parece pensarlo-yo diría que sí, mi abuelo ascendió bastante en la Marina, y ganó bastante, mi papá… bueno, siempre mandó un buen dinero a la casa, y teníamos el dinero que los padres de Ace, le dejaron en el testamento. Pero fue cuando llego mi tío Shanks, que en verdad tuvimos harto dinero, yo tenía 8 años-dice esté pensando, luego sonríe-shishishi, siempre me gusto mucho aquí, es muy natural, con Ace y Sabo salíamos a explorar el terreno que es muy amplio cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando crecimos, hacíamos carreras de autos, aquí es genial, no hay mucha gente y los caminos tienen unas curvas para maniobrar geniales, aunque peligrosas-me cuenta el moreno.

-Yo vivía en la parcela vecina, mi papá juega desde muy joven, acumuló harto dinero, y a él siempre le ha gustado tener su espacio lejos del caos de la ciudad, no estar rodeado de gente, de hecho, sigue viviendo aquí-me cuenta Zoro.

-Pues es otro mundo aquí-comento mientras miro para afuera. Ya la civilización era nula, estábamos en pleno bosque, podía observar villas de cultivo de vez en cuando, una que otra mansión. De repente, a la izquierda se podía ver más edificaciones.

-Por ahí uno llega al pueblo de Foosha, es muy pequeño, pero muy lindo-me cuenta Luffy-es el único lugar cercano para hacer las compras, venir a comer o beber, y donde está el único colegio, donde asistimos mis hermanos, Zoro y yo-.

-Es como un pueblito de cuento-comento maravillado, siempre había vivido en ciudades, naturaleza prácticamente nada, aquí, todo era natural.

-Shishishi, cuando éramos adolescentes, nos comenzó a aburrir, se nos hacía pequeño, pero ahora, cuando venimos los fines de semana, ¡me encanta! -grita Muwigara-ya.

-Es verdad, es relajante-lo apoya Roronoa.

De esta manera es que avanzamos otros kilómetros, hasta que finalmente, Luffy dobla en una subida y llegamos a un gran portón, el cual se abre con un control, y seguimos avanzando. Al ir acercándonos, puedo ver una mansión, no era la más grande de todas las que habíamos pasado, pero era bonita, y tenía un aire a hogar muy fuerte, tal vez, porque era de madera y de esta, salía humo por la chimenea y las luces la alumbraban cálidamente. Era como una cabaña en mitad del bosque, literalmente, era como estar dentro de un cuento, "me gusta", pienso sonriendo.

Al acercarnos más, puedo ver como el estacionamiento techado se encuentran varios autos, aunque decir autos, era quedarse corto.

Con los ojos como platos, observo como un magnifico Maserati Gran Turismo S, color negro mate, se encuentra estacionado como si nada, al levantar la mirada veo un letrero que reza "Ace". A su lado, hay un Camaro azul eléctrico, último modelo, este reza "Sabo", y esos no eran los únicos. A su lado había un Mercedes AMG GT, plateado y elegante, donde se mencionaba "Shanks", había una gran camioneta GMC que decía "Garp", y al lado del Maserati, quedaba un espacio, con un letrero que decía "Luffy", en el cual, el moreno estaciono su Ferrari rojo.

\- ¿Es que acaso llegue al paraíso de los autos o qué? -comento aún sorprendido, y mirando las magníficas máquinas.

-Shishishi, a todos nos gustan los autos, no hay nada mejor, la adrenalina que ofrecen, es algo que no podemos resistir-Luffy sonríe feliz mientras sale del auto, nosotros le seguimos.

-Lo sé…tal vez podría competir con ustedes con mi auto- digo sonriendo, de repente entusiasmado.

\- ¡¿También te gustan los autos Torao?!-grita Muwigara-ya entusiasmado.

-La verdad es que si, tengo un Audi R8 negro-le cuento.

\- ¡Ohh!, ese es un buen auto comenta Zoro sonriendo.

-Shishishi, ¡entonces a la próxima, vendrás con tu auto Torao!, ¡tú también Zoro!, y tendremos unas carreras con Ace y Sabo-me dice el menor sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿Tú que tienes Zoro? -le pregunto al peli verde.

-Un Toyota Supra 2019- Este me sonríe como un pendenciero peligroso. Terminamos sonriendo los tres emocionados, con la adrenalina al máximo. Prometiendo que tendríamos unas carreras algún día, decidimos seguir, y entrar a la casa.

Cuando Luffy toca a la puerta, a los pocos minutos, esta se abre y deja entrever a un tipo rubio, alto, de no más 30 años, tal vez menos. Este al ver a Luffy sonríe, noto que tiene una quemadura en su ojo izquierdo, a penas Muwigara-ya lo ve, este feliz y de forma muy hábil, salta y se monta sobre los hombros del tipo rubio.

\- ¡SABO! -grita Luffy feliz. El pobre tipo ante el sorpresivo peso, no logra mantenerse en pie y se cae, con Luffy encima. Este con esfuerzo se quita al moreno de encima, respirando con dificultad.

\- ¡¿ES QUÉ QUIERES MATARME O QUE LUFFY?!-grita el rubio dándole un buen puñetazo al menor. Este se queja, pero al instante estalla en carcajadas.

-Shishishi, gomen, ¡pero te extrañe mucho Sabo! -grita este aferrándose al rubio como un monito. El rubio sólo suspira exasperado, pero luego sonríe enternecido con el moreno.

Confundido, le hecho una mirada a Zoro, este modula con los labios, "su hermano mayor". Eso tenía más sentido.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo?!-grita otra voz desde la cocina, de esta sale un moreno con pecas, es el doble de grande que Luffy, y el doble de alto, pero de algún modo se parecen.

Miro a Roronoa para confirmar, el vuelve a modular sin hacer ruido, "su otro hermano mayor". Entonces estaba en lo correcto, "ese seguramente era "Patada de fuego Ace", su hermano mayor, y jugador de unos de los equipos de élite de fútbol" pienso analizándolo.

\- ¡Oh Ace! -grita Luffy sonriendo, esta vez tirándose sobre el pecoso. Este logra sostenerlo mejor, tal vez, ya más preparado para la reacción de su hermanito mitad mono.

\- ¡OE Luffy!, ¡ten cuidado! -le grita este, el menor sólo se ríe. El mayor luego de suspirar, le termina revolviendo el pelo en forma cariñosa.

\- ¡Oh Zoro! -grita el rubio, mirando en nuestra dirección luego de ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Hey Sabo!, cuanto tiempo-lo saluda el peli verde feliz, abrazándolo. Luego de separarse, Sabo, me echa una mirada.

\- ¡Oh!, y, ¿tú eres? -me pregunta curioso.

\- ¡Hey Sabo, él es Torao, mi novio! -llega Luffy sonriendo.

\- ¿Torao? -pregunta el rubio confuso. Suspiro, cansado de esto.

-Soy Trafalgar Law, un placer-le extiendo la mano, este me la estrecha sonriéndome mientras se presenta.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo!, Luffy seguramente no puede decir tu apellido, yo soy Sabo, un placer conocerte-menciona el rubio.

-Si que eres tarado-menciona Ace de paso, mirando a Muwigara-ya, este le hace un puchero molesto, el pecoso sólo se ríe.

Luego el moreno se me acerca y me extiende su mano- yo soy Portgas D Ace, un placer-le estrecho la mano, este parece apretar un poco más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario. Al mirar su cara, puedo ver fuego en sus ojos, toda su expresión y cuerpo dicen, "le haces algo malo a mi hermanito, y te hago cenizas", trago de golpe, un poco nervioso.

\- ¡OE ACE! -dice otro rubio apareciendo de repente- ¡me tienes que ayudar en la cocina! -dice tomando al moreno de los hombros.

\- ¡Oh, hola Marco! -lo saluda feliz Luffy, el rubio lo mira, luego sonríe.

-Hola monito, por fin llegaron, a tu hermano ya le estaba dando un paro cardiaco-dice Marco.

\- ¡Marco! -grita Ace un poco sonrojado, tanto Sabo como Luffy se ríen- ahora no puedo, estoy en algo-dice el mayor, seguramente no había terminado conmigo, pero entendiendo la situación, tanto Marco, como Sabo agarran al pecoso de cada brazo y lo arrastran a la cocina.

\- ¡Pues que pena, nos tienes que ayudar, tienes que cortar las papas! -dicen ambos rubios, mientras el moreno se debate en sus brazos.

\- ¡Oigan, déjenme, yo no voy a pelar papas, déjense de idioteces! -grita Ace molesto, pero aún así lo terminan arrastrando. Al parecer los rubios me habían salvado, Luffy sólo estalla en carcajadas, y sigue a sus hermanos.

Antes que pase algo más, tomo a Zoro del brazo y lo arrastro a mi lado.

-Me puedes explicar, ¿qué es lo que pasa con esta familia? -digo ya asustado y confuso, este al verme se ríe.

-Eso no fue nada-me dice este, recuerdo que aún faltan familiares por conocer, me cae una gotita de la cabeza.

-Pues, ¿me puedes explicar un poco las relaciones? -le vuelvo a preguntar, este suspira, pero me comienzo a contar.

-A ver, el rubio que nos abrió la puerta, es Sabo, y el moreno con pecas, es Ace, ambos tienen la misma edad, 26 años, aunque Ace es mayor por un par de meses. Y ambos son tres años más grandes que Luffy, por eso lo protegen y lo quieren como tal-me cuenta Roronoa.

\- ¿Y por qué Ace casi me mata con la mirada? -pregunto rápidamente, este se ríe.

-Como dije, ambos son mayores y protegen a Luffy, ambos son geniales, pero de los dos…-este se rasca la mejilla con una gotita cayendo de su cabeza-digamos que es Ace el que más protege a Luffy, si él necesita algo, Ace es el primero en llegar. Si alguien le hace daño a Luffy, no sólo él te va a dar un buen puñetazo, si no que sus dos hermanos, te van a dar otro tanto-lo miro con otra gotita cayéndome de la cabeza.

-…Entiendo-digo tragando duro.

-El otro rubio, Marco, es el novio de Ace, juegan en el mismo equipo, son nakamas, creo que ya llevan un año juntos-me cuenta Zoro.

-Y estamos aquí, para celebrar que llego Sabo, ¿verdad? -pregunto.

-Si, umm…Sabo es más político, estudio leyes en la universidad, y hace dos años, se fue junto al padre de Luffy, Dragon, a ayudar a la gente pobre, o en situaciones de hambre, gente que ya el gobierno no protege, en cambio, ellos si-sigue contándome Zoro.

\- ¿Y qué hace su padre? -miro la sala, es acogedora, me fijo en una mesita donde hay varios marcos con fotos de la familia, Zoro me ve mirando, y se me acerca.

-Su padre…-señala una foto donde sale un hombre alto, con pelo negro largo, y con un gran tatuaje en su cara-es una especie de revolucionario, odia el gobierno, porque realmente no ayuda a la gente que lo necesita como se debe, es un idealista-se encoje de hombros-por eso se va largos períodos de tiempo, años incluso, va a zonas de guerra, o de hambruna, y ayuda a las personas-.

\- ¿Años? -pregunto confuso.

-Así es, por eso, y más las ausencias del abuelo-me señala un hombre de más edad, con el pelo ya canoso, pero que se ve alto e imponente en un traje de marino-que se iba por meses en misiones, y luego regresaba, fueron prácticamente Ace y Sabo quienes criaron a Luffy, por eso entre los tres se quieren tanto-.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegaron a ser tan unidos? -pregunto confuso, Zoro suspira, pero me cuenta.

-Por lo que sé, cuando los padres de Ace murieron, el amigo y rival de su padre, Garp, fue elegido para ser su tutor, eso salía en el testamento. Creo que Ace tenía unos dos años, el abuelo compró esta casa y él vino a vivir aquí, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, este sitio es un poco aislado y Ace siempre tuvo una personalidad muy fuerte, no se llevaba bien con los otros niños del jardín, así que pasaba el tiempo solo. Un día, cuando él tenía 9 años, le llamaron a Garp, y él volvió con un Luffy de 6 años y medio, Dragon no podía cuidarlo, su esposa había muerto, la madre de Luffy-hace una pausa, yo lo espero paciente.

-La cosa es que, cuando Garp los presentó, no se llevaron bien, Ace siempre apartaba a Luffy, y este lo seguía insistente, fueron meses de eso. Luego Dragon apareció de nuevo, y trajo a un niño huérfano con él, ese era Sabo-Zoro se ríe-luego de eso, Luffy comenzó a acercarse a Sabo y este lo recibió bien, y Ace viendo esto, bueno…-se vuelve a reír.

\- ¿Se puso celoso? -aventuro con una sonrisa, este asiente.

-Viendo como Luffy ya no lo seguía, comenzó a acercarse a ellos, y ambos lo recibieron bien. Sabo es el hermano bueno, por lo general, Ace y Luffy peleaban, y Sabo los calmaba, luego cada vez más, se fueron haciendo más cercanos. Luego de un incidente, Ace cambio un poco su modo de tratar a Luffy, maduro un poco, y comenzó a protegerlo y ayudarlo a avanzar, y Luffy lo seguía feliz, queriendo superarlo-.

\- ¿Incidente? – este niega con la cabeza.

-Eso no me corresponde a mí contarlo, sólo Ace o Luffy te pueden contar- me mira serio.

-Sólo una cosa…-me aventuro- ese incidente… ¿tiene que ver con la cicatriz que tiene Luffy? -este suspira, pero asiente, asiento, no hago más preguntas sobre ese tema.

-Y Luffy… ¿quiere a su padre? -cambio de tema.

-Umm…si lo quiere, Luffy es más de fijarse en lo bueno, no en lo malo, le basta con que venga, mande cartas y dinero para todos, ya sabes cómo es él, …Ace tiene más problema con Dragon, pero lo quiere igual-se vuelve a encoger de hombros.

\- ¡OE ZORO, TORAO! -comienza a gritar Muwigara-ya desde la cocina, Roronoa niega con la cabeza, pero se dirige a donde están los demás, estoy por seguirlo, cuando me fijo en otras fotos.

Puedo ver a los tres hermanos de niños, sonriendo felices, pero la foto que me llama la atención es de una mujer peli negra, con una melena lisa, se encontraba arrodillada mirando a la cámara, y frente suyo, entre sus brazos, se encontraba Luffy con unos 6 años, tal vez, menos. La mujer y Luffy sonreían, y la energía que desprendían, era tan cálida, que, aunque fuera sólo una foto, lo podía notar. Estaba seguro que esa mujer era su madre, se parecían mucho, aunque la mujer gozaba de una delicadeza que Muwigara-ya no tenía.

Luego de echarle otra mirada, me dirijo a la cocina. Al entrar puedo ver como tienen a Ace pelando las papas, y cortándolas en pedacitos, y mientras él hace eso, Luffy se las estaba comiendo.

\- ¿Dónde estabñam? -pregunta Muwigara-ya con la boca llena.

\- ¡Oe Luffy, habla bien…! -Ace parece fijarse en lo que estaba comiendo su hermanito, entrecierra los ojos- ¿te estás comiendo las papas que estoy pelando? -dice este con voz amenazante, Luffy traga fuertemente-esas papas… ¡NO SON PARA QUE TE LAS COMAS TARADO, MÁS ENCIMA ESTÁN CRUDAS! -Ace le da un buen puñetazo a Luffy que lo deja tirado, con un buen chichón humeante, en el suelo.

\- ¡Oe Ace! -se queja el menor.

\- ¡Pues te lo mereces! -grita el mayor con el puño levantado, todos los miramos con una gotita en la cabeza, Sabo suspira, al parecer todo eso era normal. Si la situación ya era extraña, todo se torció más todavía cuando, de un portazo, entró en la cocina el hombre mayor de las fotos, el abuelo de Luffy, el cual se veía más o igual de imponente.

\- ¡Luffy!, ¡qué es eso que llegas y no me vienes a saludar!, ¡maldito! -grita el hombre, lo miro con los ojos como platos, cuando de un tirón levanta a su nieto, y lo comienza a zarandear.

\- ¡Jiji, suéltame! -grita Luffy sujetándose de su brazo, ya que el hombre lo tenía levantado por sobre el suelo. Vuelvo a mirar la situación con otra gotita cayéndome de la cabeza, los demás suspiran, al parecer, nuevamente, eso era lo normal.

\- ¡¿Cómo que jiji?!, ¡llámame Jii-chan! -le grita el abuelo.

\- ¡Jii-chan, suéltame! -le grita al mismo tiempo Luffy, ambos forcejean y de repente…tengo que sujetarme de la pared para no caerme por la impresión, ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

\- ¡OE! -les grito con dientes de tiburón. La burbuja de sueño del abuelo, se rompe y este se despierta.

\- ¡Oh me quede dormido! -este se fija en su nieto dormido, y le sale una vena por el enojo- ¡despierta Luffy! -le da un puñetazo, Luffy comienza a gritar, todos suspiran cansados y acostumbrados al espectáculo. Niego con la cabeza, "esta familia está demente".


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Familia, parte 2

Law

\- ¡No Jii-chan! - sigue gritando Luffy, antes que sus hermanos puedan acercarse, se escucha otra voz a nuestras espaldas.

\- ¡Pueden dejar de hacer tanto ruido!, y ¿qué hacen en mi cocina? -al girarme puedo ver una mujer de mediana edad, gorda y corpulenta, con el pelo rojo y rizado. Nos mira con molestia, mientras exhala humo de su cigarro.

\- ¡Oh Dadan! -grita Luffy todavía en manos de su abuelo.

-Ya me imaginaba que era tú, mocoso escandaloso-vuelve a exhalar humo-23 años y se comporta igual que cuando tenía 8 años- murmura para sí la mujer, suspirando-muy bien, quiero que me escuchen todos, a los que sigan desordenando mi cocina, y siguen aquí cuando cuente hasta tres…los voy a obligar a lavar sartenes sucios, hasta que se les caigan los dedos-los mira amenazantes-uno…dos…-antes que pueda continuar, todos salimos por patas de la cocina, dejando una estela de humo a nuestras espaldas.

-Se puede saber, ¿quién era ella? -pregunto a los demás.

-Ella es Dadan-me cuenta Luffy-fue nuestra niñera cuando éramos pequeños, ahora es la que cuida la casa y la cocinera-lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y señalando para atrás.

\- ¿Ella los cuidaba? -pregunto.

-Nos cuidaba-dice Ace haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos.

-Ella era más de dar instrucciones, y nos metía miedo si no la obedecíamos-me cuenta Sabo-no muchas veces funcionaba la verdad, en especial con Luffy-el rubio suelta una risita.

\- ¡Oigan, un momento! -grita el abuelo de Luffy, sorprendiéndonos a todos, le echamos una mirada-… ¿y él quién es? -pregunta el mayor apuntándome, me cae una gotita de la cabeza.

\- ¡OSOI JIJI! -gritan los tres hermanos con los dientes de tiburón, el abuelo estalla en carcajadas, lo miro con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Ah ya veo!, así que tú eres el hijo de Rosinante, es un placer, yo soy Garp-me estrecha la mano el mayor, una vez que me presentan. Intentando disimular mi sorpresa, le devuelvo el saludo.

-Luffy con novio, ¿quién lo iba a pensar? -el abuelo volvía a estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¡OE JIJI!, ¿qué significa eso? -le gritaba Luffy enojado.

-…No puede ser…-Sabo luce sorprendido de repente, todos lo miramos, este parece hacerse pequeño-ahora me doy cuenta que tanto Ace, como Luffy tienen pareja, ¿qué va a ser de mí? ...-se lamenta el rubio en un rincón, todos lo miramos con una gotita cayendo de nuestras cabezas.

\- ¡Vamos!, escuche por ahí, que conociste a una linda chica-Ace se apega a él en forma insinuante.

\- ¡¿En serio?!-preguntan Zoro y Luffy curiosos.

\- ¡No! -grita este un poco abochornado, todos nos reímos- ¡estúpido Ace! -murmura el rubio.

-Venga, vamos al comedor-comenta Ace, todos le seguimos. Cuando llegamos, vemos que una chica bonita y joven, esta colocando los platos en el comedor, cuando nos escucha acercarnos, levanta la mirada y esta al ver a Luffy, sonríe feliz.

\- ¡Ah Luffy! -grita dejando los platos a un lado, el moreno al verla sonríe de vuelta.

\- ¡Makino! -el menor se lanza a abrazarla, la alza y le da unas vueltas en el aire, ella se ríe.

\- ¡Mírate!, ¡qué grande estas! - la chica lo toma del rostro, Muwigara-ya sonríe ampliamente.

-Es porque no venías en años-le comenta Luffy.

-Lo sé, lo lamento, pero por fin lo conseguí, ¡me gradué! -grita feliz.

\- ¿En serio?, ¡que bueno! shishishi- el moreno vuelve a sonreír.

-Y… ¿quién es ella? -vuelvo a preguntar.

-Ella es Makino, la hija de Dadan-me explica Sabo, abro la boca totalmente sorprendido.

-No se parecen en nada-digo moviendo mi mano, como espantando la idea, el rubio se ríe.

-No, Makino es mucha más dulce, estuvo en el extranjero los últimos años, estudiando para sacar un magíster. Cuando éramos pequeños, Makino estaba terminando el colegio, pero venía y jugaba con nosotros, ya que…-Sabo hace una mueca- Dadan no es lo mejor que digamos para jugar con niños-Sabo y Ace se estremecen, Marco se ríe-nos quiere mucho a los tres, pero Luffy siempre ha tenido un lugar especial es su corazón, es su consentido-le cuenta sonriendo divertido.

-Makino le dio un aire femenino y dulce a la casa, porque si no…bueno, ya viste como es aquí…y Dadan no cuenta-añade Ace haciendo una mueca, le doy la razón.

Sabo se ríe-recuerdo que cuando conocimos a Makino, ella nos trajo ropa, Ace se puso como un tomate cuando comenzó a probarle los atuendos-Marco se echa a reír también.

\- ¡Oe Sabo! -grita el pecoso con las mejillas sonrojadas, con Zoro sonreímos. Nos acercamos a saludar, es verdad que Makino era muy dulce, y se notaba que quería mucho a los hermanos.

Cuando ya parecía que todo estaba más tranquilo, vuelve a ver un estallido, cuando la ventana corrediza que da al jardín, se abre de golpe.

\- ¡Oh Luffy! -grita un hombre pelirrojo, de mediana edad.

\- ¡Tío Shanks! -grita Luffy, y este nuevamente se lanza sobre la persona en cuestión. Abro los ojos sorprendido, al darme cuenta que ese es el famoso jugador y capitán de élite.

\- ¡Mírate mocoso!, parece que por fin creciste un poco…ahora me llegas a la barbilla-dice el tío sonriendo burlonamente, midiendo a Luffy con su mano.

\- ¡MALDITO SHANKS!, ¡que yo no soy un niño! -le grita Luffy molesto con dientes de tiburón. El otro sólo se ríe, el menor enojado se lanza sobre este, pero esta vez para noquearlo.

\- ¿Ya están haciendo escándalo? -dice otra figura, mirando el espectáculo. Este era un hombre, de una edad parecida a la de Shanks, alto, pelo negro, con una fina barba, y unos ojos extrañamente dorados, que daban un poco de miedo. Venía también del jardín, sosteniendo una copa de vino, de forma muy tranquila.

\- ¡Oh!, saludos padre-Roronoa le hace un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza al hombre que acababa de entrar.

-Así que llegaste Zoro, ¿qué tal todo? -le pregunta el padre a su hijo. No se parecían en nada, tal vez, sólo en la energía que desprendían, eran hombres intensos, sólo un imbécil con ganas de morir se metía con ellos.

\- Todo bien-Zoro le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, pero supongo que entre ellos es suficiente.

\- ¡Oh, tío Mihawk!, ¡¿qué tal?!-lo saluda Luffy enérgico, levantándose del suelo, el pelirrojo parándose tras él.

-Bien, veo que estas con tanta energía como siempre-el mayor le dedica una pequeña sonrisa al menor, este le devuelve la sonrisa grande.

Luego de las presentaciones, y de unas muy amistosas palmaditas en mi espalda por parte de Shanks, al parecer ya estaba un poco bebido por tanta risa que daba. Aparece una figura un poco más calmada, bajando por las escaleras, la reconozco por las fotos.

\- ¡Papá! -grita Muwigara-ya, yendo donde su padre. Este le dedica una sonrisa, y le revuelve un poco el pelo, pero no más, Luffy tampoco se tira sobre él, al parecer se quieren, pero no es como con los demás, esa cercanía, puede que hayan sido los años, o porque el hombre no da la sensación de gustarle los abrazos. "Definitivamente, la personalidad de Luffy debe a verla sacado de su madre, porque de ese hombre, no lo creo".

\- ¡Oigan idiotas!, ¡la cena está lista! -grita Dadan, dejando platos llenos de carne, papas y un poco de ensaladas en la mesa.

\- ¿Y dejan que les hable así a sus patrones? - pregunto confuso.

Ella me mira con ojos amenazantes- ¿algún problema mocoso? -trago duro y niego con la cabeza, ella se va.

-Por eso, dejamos que nos hable así-dice Sabo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Decido que lo mejor es sentarme, tengo a un lado a Luffy, y en el otro a Zoro, frente a mí, a Ace y Sabo, en la cabecera a Garp, y los demás en las esquinas. ¿Por qué es importante?, porque apenas nos sentamos, y la comida esta servida, todos gritan un "¡Itadakimasu!", y comienzan a comer como si hubiera una guerra y es necesario comer rápido.

Me quedo con los ojos como platos por la impresión. Al parecer Dragon, Zoro y su padre, están comiendo normal, aunque tienen un brazo de forma protectora en el plato, como si en cualquier momento les fueran a robar la comida. Aunque hay que mencionar que Zoro y su padre, tal vez no estaban comiendo tanto, pero estaban bebiendo como si el vino fuera vino, los miro con una gotita cayéndome de la cabeza.

En cambio, el abuelo, Shanks y los tres hermanos estaban comiendo como cerdos, la carne volaba, el arroz, que se había servido en torres, cada vez bajaba más. Ace y Luffy estaban peleándose por un pedazo de carne como si fueran perros salvajes, cada uno tirando por su lado, mordiendo la carne. Sabo por lo menos usaba los servicios, pero era como una aspiradora, elegante, pero, de todos modos, comía mucho. El abuelo comía y hablaba al mismo tiempo, así que una parte de la comida volaba directo a la mesa

Shanks, definitivamente ebrio, comía y estallaba en risas, le daba palmaditas entusiastas en la espalda a Mihawk, él cual lo miraba cada vez más cerca de asesinarlo.

-Oe, yo que tú me apuro en comer, ya que Ace o Luffy te la pueden robar, son unos glotones-me aconseja Zoro, lo miro con un tic en el ojo.

Al parecer los únicos que comíamos normal y decente, éramos Dragon, Marco y yo. Le hecho una mirada al rubio, este se ríe, pero se encoje de hombros. Intentando no ponerle más atención al pandemónium que estaba ocurriendo frente a mí, comienzo a comer.

De repente, escucho un fuerte porrazo frente a mí, al levantar la mirada puedo ver como Ace se desmayó, y tiene incluso la cara metida en su plato. Comienzo a levantarme preocupado, "¿un infarto?, no es posible, no con su edad y su condición física" comienzo a analizarlo medicamente, pero al escuchar las carcajadas de Luffy y Sabo, me detengo.

-No otra vez-el abuelo niega con la cabeza exasperado- ¡oe Sabo!, ¡gírale la cabeza a tu hermano, si no se va a ahogar! -le grita el mayor al rubio que, todavía riendo, lo hace.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -me veo en la obligación de preguntar confundido.

-Tranquilo Torao shishishi- Luffy se mete otro pedazo de carne-es que Ace tiene Narcolepsia, siempre le pasa esto-me explica riendo. Miro al pecoso, ahora puedo notar que está roncando, lo miro con otro tic en mi ojo.

No es que hasta unos minutos después, que el moreno comienza a moverse, y luego levanta su cabeza, se ve somnoliento y confundido.

\- ¡Oh!, me quede dormido-dice el moreno simplemente, Sabo y Luffy vuelven a estallar en carcajadas. El abuelo y Dragon, niegan con la cabeza exasperados. Marco le alcanza una servilleta a su novio, para que se limpie la cara.

\- ¡Oe Ace!, ya nos estábamos preocupando, parecía que no ibas a despertar de tu sueño encantado-se burla Sabo sonriendo.

\- ¡Si!, ya le íbamos a decir a Marco que te despertara con un dulce beso-se burla de igual forma Luffy, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Ustedes…-a Ace le sale una vena por el enojo, comienza a levantar su puño prometiendo muerte, su cara totalmente roja- ¡AHORA SI QUE LOS HAGO POLVO IDIOTAS! -grita el pecoso, levantándose de su puesto y comenzando a perseguir a Sabo y Luffy, que escapan de él riéndose otra vez a carcajadas- ¡NO VAN A ESCAPAR! -vuelve a gritar el mayor.

Dragon suspira- ¿por qué nunca podemos tener una cena normal? -murmura para sí, Garp y Shanks estallan en carcajadas estruendosas, Zoro y su padre sólo suspiran, aunque tienen una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- ¡Oe Ace! -grita Marco de repente, los hermanos se detienen y los demás, lo miramos- ¿por qué no me esperaste mi bella princesa?, ya iba a ir a darte mi dulce beso, para despertarte de tu eterno sueño-dice el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta y divertida.

Tanto Garp, Shanks y Zoro escupen la comida de golpe, y estallan en carcajadas, por otro lado, tanto Dragon, Mihawk y yo sonreímos sin poder evitarlo. Y para que decir que Sabo y Luffy se encuentran en el suelo doblados de la risa.

\- ¡OE MARCO! -grita Ace a un nuevo nivel de abochornado, prácticamente puedo ver como las flamas de ira y vergüenza salen de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oe Torao!, ¿te conté de la vez que Ace se quedó dormido en una cita, y cuando despertó, su cita creyó que había revivido de entre los muertos y casi le da un infarto del susto? -grita Luffy entre risas, los demás ante eso, vuelven a estallar en carcajadas. Ace los mira con ojos de fuego, haciéndose sonar los nudillos, prometiendo muertes lentas y dolorosas.

Para cuando finalizamos la cena, tanto Sabo, Luffy y Marco tienen unos grandes y múltiples chichones humeantes en sus cabezas, cortesía de Ace. Los tres se encuentran desmayados sobre la mesa. Todos los miramos con gotitas cayendo de nuestras cabezas.

Cuando despiertan, son enviados a lavar los platos. Decido que es un buen momento para un respiro, salgo a la terraza y me doy cuenta que entre tanto alboroto, ya anocheció. Miro hacía el cielo estrellado y me maravillo ante la imagen, en verdad que esto no se veía en la ciudad, producto de muchas luces y contaminación.

Busco en mi bolsillo, enciendo un cigarro y exhalo relajándome, me apoyo en la barandilla de la terraza. La casa se encuentra sobre una pequeña colina, por eso para descender al patio, o mejor dicho al bosque que tienen como patio, en la terraza hay unas escaleras. Así que me dedico a mirar hacía el horizonte, una brisa fresca me revuelve los cabellos, vuelvo a exhalar. "Me gusta aquí", realmente era un bonito lugar.

\- ¿Relajándote un poco del espectáculo? -al girarme veo que es Ace, que se acerca con un vaso, de seguro es whisky por el color. Se apoya en la barandilla de la terraza cerca de mí.

Me río un poco-algo así, son una familia demasiado animada para mis estándares-me vuelvo a relajar, inhalo otro poco de mi cigarro, Ace se ríe.

-Disculpa el desorden, por lo general espantamos a la gente normal-me dice este revolviendo el contenido de su vaso.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy normal? -enarco las cejas.

Suelta una pequeña risa- yo no he dicho eso –me lanza una sonrisa, niego con la cabeza y sigo con mi cigarro.

\- ¿Esta es la parte en que, me das el sermón del hermano mayor preocupado? - le pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

Él mira su vaso como sopesando la respuesta- hable con Luffy, me explico como es su relación, no me gusto al principio, pero luego que me explico un poco más, entiendo su decisión. Yo también soy famoso, sé lo que es que la gente se te acerque sólo por tu fama, es muy falso, y Luffy odia a la gente falsa-me dice, frunzo un poco el ceño.

-… ¿Tú…tú sabes como es realmente nuestra relación? -le pregunto tieso.

-Si, hice que me lo dijera…tampoco es muy difícil, conozco a mi hermanito-me dice este serio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, lo miro un poco asombrado. Ya estaba viendo que me iba a pulverizar con uno de sus puñetazos, él me mira como si supiera lo que estoy pensando-tranquilo, como te dije antes, lo entiendo, y…-hace una pausa para ordenarse-y ahora que te conozco personalmente, sé que no eres un mal tipo-.

-… ¿Todos lo saben? -señalo hacía la casa con un gesto de mi cabeza.

-No…bueno, de seguro ahora Luffy le está contando todo a Sabo, y bueno, ya sabes que Zoro sabe, pero los demás no saben nada-me explica, asiento un poco más relajado, por lo menos, sólo lo sabían los más jóvenes, que eran más abiertos de mente.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -este asiente confuso- ¿cómo es que terminaron todos juntos?, se ven como un grupo súper extravagante, pero que, aun así, se quieren mucho-comento despacio.

Ace se dedica a mirar su vaso serio, luego toma un gran trago vaciándolo y se queda mirando el bosque, me echa una mirada, parece considerar algo, y luego comienza a hablar.

-No te voy a dar un sermón, confió en mi hermano, y quiero confiar en ti, por eso te voy a contar nuestra historia, para que entiendas un poco más- me acomodo en la baranda, prendo otro cigarro. Ace sigue mirando al bosque, yo miraba hacía la casa, aun así, de esta manera era más cómoda.

-A ver, supongo que empezó con el abuelo y Dragon-comienza a contarme-el abuelo desde joven ascendió en la marina y siempre quiso que su hijo siguiera sus pasos, pero él era un idealista, un revolucionario, un político-hace una pausa-por eso, estudio leyes y se fue, se fue a ayudar a las personas en países en guerra, o con hambruna, o bueno, ya te haces una idea. Cuando se fue, la relación entre ambos se cortó, no se hablaron por años-.

-Cuando mis padres murieron, el Jiji comenzó a cuidarme, compro esta casa y contrató a Dadan, pero, aun así, por su trabajo, no venía muy seguido, y al pasar los años, bueno, yo no lograba hacer amigos, me sentía muy enojado con la vida, por quitarme a mis padres, por tener que vivir bajo su sombra…-frunciendo el ceño, me aventuro interrumpiéndolo.

-Cuando dices bajo su sombra, ¿te refieres a ser hijo del rey del fútbol? -pregunto, al ver que se pone tieso, me doy puñetazos mentales, es verdad que no tenía que mencionarlo.

-El idiota bocón de mi hermanito te dijo, ¿verdad? – asiento haciendo una mueca, este suspira.

-No importa…sí, estaba enojado por eso en mi infancia-reanuda la historia- la cosa es que un día, cuando tenía unos 9 años, Dragon le llama al Jiji y le cuenta que hace unos años, él se había casado con una mujer de la zona, que se convirtió en su nakama en la lucha, y que habían tenido un hijo juntos, ese era Luffy, pero que por un tiroteo sorpresivo de las fuerzas enemigas, pertenecientes al gobierno, la madre de Luffy termino muriendo, y Luffy, que tenía en esos momentos unos 6 años y medio, se había salvado, porque lo habían dejado en una zona segura, pero Dragon sabía que esa no era manera de criar a un niño-.

-Por eso le pidió al abuelo que lo vaya a buscar, y así es como conocí a Luffy-este resopla un poco divertido, un poco exasperado recordando- Luffy era pequeño, pero él sabía que su madre, a la cual amaba mucho, había muerto, y ahora su padre, lo había dejado en un lugar extraño… lloro por semanas enteras-este hace una mueca-yo no tenía mucha paciencia en ese entonces, así que lo aparte, pero este me seguía y me seguía. Unos meses después, volvió Dragon, esta vez con Sabo, un niño de la nobleza, que quedo huérfano al estallar una guerra civil en su país. Sabo nunca sintió mucho amor por su familia, lo trataban mal, pero aún así, perderlo todo de esa forma, le dolió-se señala su ojo-tiene un constante recordatorio de lo que pasó-recuerdo la cicatriz del rubio.

-Luffy se acercó a él, y viendo que ya no me seguía, bueno…-se pasa la mano por sus cabellos, no puedo evitar sonreír- decide acercarme, y con el tiempo, nos volvimos amigos, y luego decidimos hacernos hermanos. Un año después, llego a la casa un hombre, ese era tío Shanks, resulta que, por diferencias de opiniones, él y su hermana se habían distanciado, no fue que años después, cuando quiso remediar las cosas, es que le comunicaron que su hermana había muerto, pero que se había casado y tenido un hijo. Fue así que luego de buscar por meses, llego a la casa y al ver a Luffy, estallo en lágrimas…Luffy se parece a su madre, tío Shanks lo reconoció al instante, su hermana era la madre de Luffy-hago una mueca, eso estaba jodido.

-Sintiéndose culpable por como habían acabado las cosas, tío Shanks decidió mudarse aquí y cuidarnos, como un favor a su difunta hermana, siempre nos ha cuidado. Aportó con dinero, y siguió jugando en las grandes ligas, obviamente, siempre ha sentido un cariño especial por Luffy, pero siempre ha estado para los tres. Comenzó a tener una rivalidad con tío Mihawk, luego esta se convirtió en amistad, tiempo después se esteraron que ambos vivían prácticamente al lado, y un día, vino de visita con su hijo, este era Zoro, y se volvió casi al instante en el mejor amigo de Luffy. Y bueno, así es como estamos-se encoje de hombros.

-… ¿Por qué cambiaste en relación a Luffy? -no puedo evitar preguntar, él me echa una mirada.

-…Porque cuando le pregunte porque insistía en seguirme, él me grito que estaba solo, y que seguirme era la forma de dejar de estarlo…supongo que eso me hizo sentir útil…ser necesitado por alguien-se encoje de hombros-por eso decidí dejarlo acercarse a mí, y protegerlo- sonrió, me despejo de la baranda, tiro la colilla del cigarro, y mientras hago mi camino devuelta a la casa, le comento.

-Supongo que me gustaría tener un hermano mayor como tú-puedo sentir como se gira a mirarme sorprendido, no me volteo, sigo caminando. Escucho su resoplido divertido, sonrió.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: "Tormenta"

Luffy

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la cena en mi casa, y las cosas con Torao no han podido ir mejor. Cada vez nos relacionábamos más, antes sólo iba a su casa, teníamos sexo y listo, nos quedamos hablando un rato en la cama, comíamos algo ligero, pero no más. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes entre nosotros, ahora hablábamos más, podíamos discutir o charlar sobre idioteces, también ya no era sólo su casa donde nos juntábamos, ahora íbamos al parque, al cine o a comer. Eran esas instancias donde más lo conocía, y siempre me gustaba descubrir algo nuevo.

Por ejemplo, el otro día que fuimos a comer, se supone que íbamos a comer hamburguesas, pero mientras más nos acercábamos al restaurante, más podía ver el desagrado en su rostro, hasta que lo hice parar y le exigí que me dijera porque tenía esa cara, él me esquivo, y yo lo seguí presionando, hasta que no le quedo más opción que decirme que no le gustaba el pan.

Lo mire sorprendido y luego estalle en carcajadas, él me golpeo por reírme, pero él me veía avergonzado, me gustaba verlo así. Al final fuimos a comer otra cosa, pero me gusto saber que Torao, que a veces se veía tan perfecto, tenía sus defectos y sus mañas.

Luego de la cena resultó que, a todos en mi familia, les había caído muy bien Torao, así que nos habíamos juntado en otras ocasiones con mis hermanos, de hecho, tuvimos las carreras que prometimos tener en las montañas junto a Zoro, y fue genial.

También había querido llevar a Torao a uno de mis entrenamientos, fue así que tuvimos un partido amistoso entre todos. Torao la verdad no era para nada malo jugando, era muy rápido y era astuto para jugar con la pelota, y rebasar a sus contrincantes, aunque no logró ganarme, pero eso era obvio.

Otra ocasión fue cuando me pase una tarde en su departamento jugando a las cartas y tomando unas cervezas con sus amigos, no lograba ganar, pero me la había pasado muy bien. Me había reído mucho con los chicos, aunque ellos se pasaron la tarde gritándome, que no estaba jugando con las reglas correctas y que así no era el juego. "Era muy divertido verlos gritando shishishi".

Con Torao también pasábamos tiempo en compañía de Zoro, me agradaba que ambos se llevaran bien, la verdad es que se parecían, aunque Torao podía ser más serio que Zoro.

Aunque me la pasaba genial en su compañía, en los últimos días no había podido verlo tanto como quisiera. El partido contra "La familia" cada vez estaba más cerca, era el viernes, y hoy era miércoles, pero Rayleigh nos dio un descanso, y quise venir a ver a Torao. Técnicamente, él no sabía que iba a ir visitarlo, pero yo sabía que los miércoles, a excepción de si ocurría una emergencia en la clínica, él no trabajaba. Así que feliz, entro a su edificio, el portero ya conociéndome, me deja pasar, cuando estoy cerca de su puerta, noto que esta entrecerrada.

"Que raro, Torao no es descuidado con la seguridad…umm, ya que, seguro se le olvido" me río un poco, tomo el pomo y abro la puerta, estoy por gritar su nombre, cuando lo veo. Está sentado en el sillón, pero no estaba solo, y no estaba sólo hablando con esa persona, sino que lo estaba besando.

Frunzo el ceño ante la imagen, pero definitivamente, era Torao. Estos al escuchar como la puerta se abre, se separan y me miran.

-Uhh, ¿y este mocoso quién es? -exclama con altanería el peli rojo con el cual Torao se estaba besando. Tenía el pelo en punta y unas gafas de aviador, en cualquier otra situación podría haber exclamado que eran geniales, pero no ahora.

-Descuida, no es nadie Kid-ya-dice Torao recostándose en el sillón, con sus brazos descansando atrás de su cabeza, como si no hubiera hecho nada, vuelvo a fruncir el ceño ante sus palabras, comienzo a enojarme.

-Vete-le digo al tipo pelirrojo, ni siquiera lo miro, estoy mirando a Torao, él cual parece que no le interesa mirarme de vuelta.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿a quién le hablas renacuajo? -vuelve a burlarse Kid, le dedico una mirada fría.

-A ti por supuesto-este frunce el ceño y se levanta, es alto y musculoso, se me echa encima y me mira para abajo.

\- ¿Y tú quién te has creído que eres?, tengo entendido que esta no es tu casa, sino la de él-señala con la cabeza a Torao- así que no te vengas a ser el chulo conmigo-se comienza a reír de una forma cruel, no lo miro, sigo mirando a Torao, ya que está sonriendo de una forma desinteresada, como si le divirtiera la posibilidad que este tipo me haga pedazos. Lo miro con el enojo cada vez más fuerte.

-Vete-vuelvo a repetirle.

\- ¡Ya me tienes harto, toma esto mocoso! -se abalanza sobre mí, lo esquivo, uso su impulso a mi favor, y con mi pie, lo tiro al suelo. Lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y me preparo para darle un puñetazo, veo que por la sorpresa no logra reaccionar, más que para levantar los brazos y taparse el rostro. Antes de poder darle el golpe, me freno, este me mira con los ojos como platos.

-Vete-le vuelvo a repetir, de seguro puede ver en mis ojos que, a la próxima, no me iba a frenar, y él no iba a ganar. Este se levanta, me mira, escupe en el suelo despectivamente, pero se va.

-No sabía que fueras tan hábil-me dice tranquilamente Torao, comienza a beber de su cerveza.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso? -decido calmarme y ver que dice. Este se encoje de hombros.

-Tenía ganas de un polvo, pero tú me lo espantaste- se ríe cruel, como si estuviera entumecido. Doy dos pasos veloces al frente, lo agarro del cuello de su polerón, y esta vez, no me contengo, le doy un fuerte puñetazo. Torao cae al piso tocándose el rostro, con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡DEJA YA DE PONER ESA MÁSCARA! - grito enojado.

\- ¡Oe!, ¿qué te pasa imbécil? - me grita levantándose también enojado, por lo menos eso era verdadero.

\- ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿qué te pasa a ti?, entro y me encuentro besándote con otro idiota, y tu como si nada-le digo.

-Ya te lo dije, quería un polvo, eso es todo-me contesta, comienza a mover su mandíbula para aliviarla.

\- ¡Para eso estoy yo, estamos juntos! -le grito de nuevo enojado y confundido.

Él suelta un resoplido desdeñoso, se dirige a la licorera y se sirve un vaso, toma un trago de golpe, se sirve otro-lo nuestro-hace comillas en el aire con sus dedos, se gira a mirarme, su rostro es frío, cruel-no me hagas reír, parece que eres más tonto de lo que es humanamente posible-frunzo el ceño, sus palabras están cargadas con veneno, me enojo.

\- ¡DEJA DE SER ASÍ, NO TÚ ERES ESTA PERSONA! -le grito más que molesto.

Él vuelve a soltar un resoplido-lamento romper tú burbuja, pero yo soy así-le vuelve a dar un trago a su bebida-sólo te utilice, eso es todo, ¡ya métetelo en la cabeza!, tú y yo, no somos nada…Muwigara-ya-dice lo último con voz burlona, cruel, me hecho un poco para atrás dolido, él se ríe al ver mi reacción-sí, eso, ¿por qué no vas a llorar con el puto de tu hermano Ace?- comenta este sonriendo, antes de darme cuenta le he dado otro puñetazo en la cara, escucho como el vaso se rompe en miles de pedazos en el suelo, me pongo sobre él y le doy otro puñetazo, este gime por el dolor.

-Nunca…nunca más vuelvas a hablar así de Ace-le digo acercando su rostro al mío, le sangra la nariz y tiene el labio partido, frunce el ceño viendo mi enojo, sacude la cabeza y vuelve a ponerse esa máscara de indiferencia.

\- ¿No crees que ya con 23 años, deberías ir soltando la mano de tu hermano mayor?, es patético de ver-me suelta este. Lo miro, no veo a Torao, es sólo un extraño.

\- ¿Quieres saber porque tengo esta cicatriz en mi pecho? ...- él baja la guardia, de repente confuso por el cambio de tema- cuando tenía 10 años, y Ace 13, nos secuestraron y nos torturaron por dos meses enteros-digo fríamente, veo que él abre los ojos como platos sorprendido-nos secuestraron para hacer presión sobre mi abuelo, que les estaba dando problemas con su transporte de drogas, y para presionar a mi padre y a tío Shanks, por dinero-tomo un respiro, él me seguía mirando en estado de shock-todos esos días, esas semanas, esos meses…llore y llore, fueron las palabras de consuelo que Ace me daba, las que me mantuvieron cuerdo, las peores heridas…las recibió él por mí…su espalda es testigo de eso…-vuelvo a tomar un respiro trémulo, todo mi cuerpo tiembla, Torao abre la boca para hablar, lo interrumpo-para disfrazar las marcas, él se tatuó la bandera de su equipo en su espalda, algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, pero las marcas siguen ahí…yo también tengo la mía….vuelve a decir algo malo de él…y te mato-lo miro fríamente, Torao suelta un respingo sorprendido.

Lo suelto de un tirón, este cae con pesadez al suelo, me levanto y me volteo, comienzo a caminar hacía la puerta.

-Adiós Law…fue divertido estar contigo-digo simplemente, abro la puerta, y me voy, sin mirar atrás.

Me paso esa tarde en la cancha de entrenamiento, no había nadie más, tenía llamadas perdidas de Zoro y los demás. Simplemente deje que el teléfono sonara, tenía a mi alrededor varias pelotas y el arco frente a mí. Llevaba ya dos horas aquí, pateo una pelota, me posiciono y le doy un pelotazo, la pelota da un giro e impacta con fuerza contra la red. Eso demostraba mi enojo, vuelvo a patear una vez más, y otra, y otra más. Con cada pelota, sentía que iba soltando presión, hasta que llega un punto en que, mientras pateaba el balón, mis lágrimas iban cayendo.

Me restriego la cara, sorbo mis mocos, y vuelvo a patear, las pelotas se estrellan fuertemente contra la red.

Luego de estar otras dos horas más, decido parar. Me meto a la ducha y dejo correr el agua y junto a ella, más lágrimas. Ya un poco más calmado, regreso al departamento, escucho ruido en la cocina, me dirijo a mi pieza rápidamente, lo que menos quería en este momento era tener que hablar con alguien, ni siquiera con Zoro.

Por lo menos, parece no escucharme, o decide dejarme en paz. Me meto bajo las mantas de mi cama, suspirando agotado y triste, y dejo atormentarme con los diversos recuerdos entre Torao y yo. Me tapo con las sabanas y dejo que nuevamente las lágrimas caigan. "Esto no me gusta, no quiero seguir llorando…" tomo un respiro, "sólo por hoy, mañana no más". Y luego de desahogarme, me duermo.

A la mañana siguiente, parezco un zombi mientras me observo en el espejo. Me golpeo las mejillas, levanto mis brazos, y sonrió.

\- ¡Es un nuevo día! -grito sacando ánimos.

\- ¿Y ahora que te pasó? -me pregunta Zoro cuando entro en la cocina, este se está sirviendo su desayuno. Apoyo mi mejilla en mi mano al sentarme a la mesa, me quedo mirando el plato, tomo aire y le digo.

-Termine con Torao -Zoro comienza a toser, levanto la mirada y veo que toma un trago de su café para aliviarse, trato de sonreír-oe Zoro, no te vayas a morir shishishi-él se me queda mirando.

\- ¿Terminaste? ... ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasó? …-él entrecierra los ojos- ¿por eso no respondías mis llamadas ayer? -asiento, tomo aire.

\- No funcionó…fue feo…-le cuento lo que pasó. Zoro queda totalmente sorprendido por como terminaron las cosas.

\- ¿En verdad te dijo todas esas cosas? -este habla con rabia, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa ante su apoyo, asiento- no me lo creo, ¡es un imbécil! -exclama con rabia, pero más calmado.

Suspiro y vuelvo a repasar todo lo que ocurrió ayer, su modo de actuar, sus palabras…" simplemente no tiene sentido…Torao es serio, pero no cruel, no, él no es cruel, si quería terminar con la alianza, me lo hubiera dicho en buena, era como si quisiera que lo odiara…".

-Es como si quisiera que lo odiaras -levanto mi cabeza de golpe y miro a mi amigo, Zoro se había reflejado en mis pensamientos, "así que tampoco estoy tan mal, algo no cuadra, ahora que estoy más calmado lo puedo ver… ¿o me estoy engañando a mí mismo para tener esperanza?".

-No lo entiendo…tal vez me estoy enredando más de la cuenta…- miro el plato, enojándome con los huevos, "que estupidez", comienzo a comer descargando mi molestia.

-Luego de conocer a Law, yo tampoco lo entiendo…-Zoro suspira-lo siento Luffy, tal vez es para mejor-me ofrece una sonrisa, suspiro satisfecho luego de comerme todo el desayuno.

\- ¿No le vas a pegar o sí? -pregunto recodando la promesa que me hizo al principio de todo esto.

-La verdad es que quiero, y se lo merece, pero si tú ya le pegaste, y estas satisfecho…-él me mira, yo niego con la cabeza.

-No quiero pensar más en eso, vamos al entrenamiento -este se me queda mirando, pero luego asiente y nos vamos.

No puedo evitar estar un poco desanimado durante el entrenamiento, todos se dan cuenta, pero cuando me preguntan me invento una excusa. Me enfoco en jugar y de nuevo, en patearle al balón de forma correcta. Mientras corro, los pensamientos sobre Torao, quedan a un lado, pero ya estando en la ducha, luego de haber terminado, los pensamientos siguen una y otra vez.

Me despido de los demás, y recorro la ciudad en mi auto, acelerando, con los ojos en el camino, me relajo, pero no puedo estar tranquilo. Los recuerdos regresan, no puedo evitar comparar a Torao desde el principio, hasta ayer, realmente no cuadra. "Maldición", doy un giro cerrado con el auto, escucho unos bocinazos atrás de mí, dándome igual, acelero pisando a fondo.

Cuando estaciono en el lugar de siempre, y entro en su edificio, es como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero eso no es cierto. Mucho cambio, y luego de como quedaron las cosas ayer, no debería estar aquí de vuelta.

Intento no pensar mucho hasta llegar a su puerta, estoy por tocar, cuando me doy cuenta que está entrecerrada. "No otra vez", él no podría estar de nuevo con otro tipo, "o tal vez sí, es decir, ayer se estaba besando con otro", me comienzo a enojar y me acerco, escucho voces, distingo la voz de Torao, pero también la de otro hombre, un hombre mayor que él. "Debería tocar, ya no soy bienvenido aquí, no es como antes, y si más encima está con otra persona, yo debería irme, ni siquiera tocar, pero…"

\- ¡PERMISO! -exclamo entrando, abriendo la puerta a su máxima capacidad. Torao, que se encuentra sentado rígido, se gira a mirarme ante el estruendo, puedo ver que pone los ojos como platos al verme entrar, y también podría jurar que el color de su cara, que de por sí nunca ha sido mucha, baja otros varios tonos.

Pero me fijo en el otro hombre que, está frente a Torao sentado. Es alto, de más de 35 años, o tal vez en los cuarenta ya, pero se veía bien mantenido, poseía un pelo rubio puntiagudo, unos anteojos rojos, y una gabardina rosada con plumas. "Ese atuendo me suena, ¿de dónde? ...". El hombre se da vuelta y me mira curioso, me dedica una sonrisa, me estremezco de pies a cabeza, "esa sonrisa…" me pongo en guardia con los puños listos, "este tipo es peligroso".

-Fuffufuffu, y ¿quién es este mocoso? -este se echa atrás sobre el sillón, cruza una pierna y apoya su cabeza en su mano, me mira, me analiza, sonríe, vuelvo a tensarme- ¿ne Law? ...-Torao se tensa, pero noto que se coloca su máscara. Se echa sobre el respaldo de su sillón, cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos, como si la situación no le interesara en lo más mínimo.

-Un idiota del cual no puedo despegarme, voy a llamar al guardia del edificio, para que lo echen -el moreno comienza a levantarse.

\- ¡Torao!, ¡vine a hablar contigo para aclarar las cosas! -le grito, ignorando al hombre pájaro.

-Fuffufuffu, ¿Torao?, ¿se supone que ese eres tú Law? -pregunta el rubio, echándole una mirada al moreno, este suelta una "tsk" molesto.

-Ya te dije que es un idiota pegadizo, lo saco altiro -este se levanta y se dirige hacia mí, me toma del brazo y comienza a jalar de mí hacía la puerta, me lo sacudo.

-Vine a hablar contigo, pero no voy a dejar que me trates como una bolsa de basura, y, además, ¡hey tú! -señalo al hombre rubio- ¿quién se supone que eres tú, hombre pájaro? -.

Este vuelve a reírse, se levanta, es más alto de lo que pensé, y no sólo alto, si no que era bien musculoso, se acerca con las manos en los bolsillos, me mira para abajo. Puedo sentir como el cuerpo de Torao irradia tensión y nervios.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú mocoso? -me pregunta sonriéndome sádicamente, lo miro molesto.

-Yo soy Monkey D…-pero antes de seguir, Torao me interrumpe gritando.

\- ¡No es nadie!, ya te dije que es un imbécil, tú siéntate tío -entrecierro los ojos, "¿tío?, ¿es pariente de Torao?, no se parecen en nada, pero…", vuelvo a fijarme en su pelo rubio y en su gabardina rosada con plumaje. "Ese abrigo…" me estrujo la cabeza y de repente me ilumino, "Cora-san…él tenía la misma, pero en negra, de hecho, son muy parecidos ambos hombres, altos, y rubios, es decir, son hermanos…si Cora-san es el padre adoptivo de Torao, este es su tío adoptivo."

Torao me toma otra vez del brazo y comienza a jalarme a la fuerza fuera del departamento, pero antes de poder lograrlo, el hombre pájaro me toma de los hombros y me obliga a sentarme en un sillón.

\- ¡Pero tío…! -comienza a alegar Law, pero el hombre pájaro le lanza una mirada y este apretando la mandíbula y los puños, se sienta dónde estaba antes.

-Fuffufuffu, no sé por donde empezar, esto es demasiado perfecto -el hombre sonríe, siento otro escalofrío- ne Law, ¿por qué me mientes? -este se acerca a Torao, él lo mira firme, pero puedo notar como aprieta los puños.

-No te he mentido -el hombre le lanza una cachetada, el sonido hace eco por la habitación, me quedo muy sorprendido ante la acción, pero pasado unos segundos, me levanto.

\- ¡Oe hombre pájaro!, ¿qué le haces a Torao? -me aproximo para patearlo lejos, pero de repente, me encuentro que el hombre me está apuntando con una pistola. Abro los ojos como platos impresionado, había sido un segundo, un segundo nada, y al siguiente, la pistola.

\- ¡NO! -grita Torao viendo todo.

-Siéntate mocoso -dice el rubio simplemente, ahora yo apretando los puños, me siento a regañadientes- tú también Law-.

-Tus asuntos son conmigo, ¡a él déjalo fuera de esto! -le grita el moreno molesto.

-No lo volveré a repetir, siéntate -el rubio sonríe y le apunta esta vez a Torao, este aprieta la mandíbula, pero le obedece- y estas equivocado Law, si tengo asuntos con este mocoso-este me mira, sonríe- Monkey D Luffy, el jugador novato estrella, capitán de los "Muwigaras", nieto de Garp, hijo de Dragon, sobrino de Akagami, hermano de Portgas D Ace… -abro los ojos sorprendido, lo miro confuso.

"¿Me ha estado investigado?, esa información no era tan extraña de tener, en internet estaba, pero que supiera que Shanks era mi tío, nadie en la prensa lo sabía, sólo mi círculo cercano y Torao, no…él no le hubiera dicho".

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -le pregunto.

-Fuffufuffu, porque tuve que investigar a los nietos de Garp para poder usarlos de ventaja -siento un escalofrío, uno como desde hace años no sentía, "no…", comienzo a respirar mal, los gritos, el sonido del látigo contra el aire…contra mi piel y la de Ace…, los recuerdos regresan- Fuffufuffu pareces que te acuerdas-sonríe, lo miro paralizado- sí, yo era quien contrato a ese imbécil de "Barbanegra"-hace comillas en el aire con voz burlona-ese idiota fue a prisión y yo me salve-lo miro horrorizado, Torao ya blanco, mira desde su tío, a mí.

-Verás…Law, en verdad me has traído un gran premio Fuffufuffu- le echa una mirada al moreno, se sienta y mantiene la pistola lista, pero sonríe- partiré presentándome, hay que mantener los modales, ¿ne Law?, eso te enseño mi otouto -este se ríe, Torao se pone verde por las náuseas- mi nombre es Donquixote Doflamingo, jefe de la mafia más reconocida en el bajo mundo, y dueño del equipo de fútbol "La familia"-este me analiza, sonríe -y tú, que eres nieto del imbécil que acosa mis negocios constantemente, y capitán del equipo rival que se enfrentara a mi equipo mañana, y que si llegara a perder, yo perdería mucho dinero…bueno, eres perfecto como mi rehén Fuffufuffu-.

Comienzo a sentir una ola de ira, los recuerdos de mi infancia me invaden. "¿Y ahora que va a pasar con nosotros?".


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: "Crisis"

Law

Doflamingo nos sonríe, me dan ganas de golpearlo, pero sé que no puedo, si llego a morir a manos de este imbécil, no sólo seré yo, sino que Cora-san también, y ahora, Luffy.

"Luffy…" me pateo mentalmente, esto era justo lo que quería evitar. Las semanas que habíamos pasado juntos, habían sido las semanas en que más me había divertido en muchos años, donde me había sentido realmente libre, ya que siempre me obligaba a estar solo. Mis amigos de toda la vida; Bepo, Sachi y Penguin, eran una excepción, porque ya eran mis amigos cuando me envolví en los hilos de Doflamingo.

Por eso mis amigos y Cora-san siempre estuvieron en la mesa de juego. "¿Cómo es que empezó todo esto?", me pregunto mientras el puto de Doflamingo, usando unas cuerdas, nos amarra a mí y a Luffy a unas sillas, para que no podamos escapar mientras nos habla y no intentemos nada.

Me acuerdo que cuando vi a Cora-san en el hospital, luego de estar unos días convaleciente, me llamo la atención su gabardina emplumada, me daba gracia. Fue esa la razón, cuando ya me había adoptado, que al conocer a Doflamingo y ver su abrigo rosado, lo reconocí al instante, sabía que era hermano de Cora-san.

En ese momento él no me miro, ni siquiera llame su atención. Fue durante la cena en la noche, en ese momento recuerdo que yo estaba muy enojado, me levante y lo increpe por algo que dijo. Él me miro, en ese momento de pura ira lo mire sin miedo, lo mire creo, con toda la locura que la masacre me había dejado.

Él se quedó rígido al principio, pero luego se río, y me sonrió.

Lo supe, ese fue el principio del fin para mí.

Él me ha convertido en estafador, espía y ladrón. Me obliga a darle parte de mi dinero, y hacer trabajos en el bajo mundo. No sé si es por mi furia, por lo que me paso en mi infancia, pero luego que él mismo me entrenara en espionaje, hackeo de sistemas, y realizar negocios debajo de la mesa, es que me he vuelto realmente bueno en este negocio, pero me ha ido atrapando, como si yo fuera su títere y él controlara los hilos.

Sé que ya tengo una lista de crímenes importante, y si él cae, yo caeré con él. Es así como él lo ha planeado, por eso he tenido que seguir a su lado, además también por proteger a mis amigos y a Cora-san, pero algo falló en mi plan.

"Luffy" me lamento.

Ayer, ante el aviso de la visita de Doflamingo, decidí tomar medidas drásticas, y me odié a cada momento, recurrí a todas mis fuerzas, a todo mi entrenamiento con Doflamingo, para engañar a Luffy, destrozarlo y alejarlo de mí. "Al parecer no fue suficiente, porque volviste monito salvaje" aprieto mi mandíbula. "Fui un imbécil, tendría que haberlo echado ese primer día, y listo, fin del problema" me vuelvo a repetir en mi cabeza.

Con los años sabía que, si me enamoraba de alguien, esa persona sería un nuevo rehén para que Doflamingo lo usara contra mí, por eso me cerraba ante cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a mí con esas ideas románticas. Esa primera mañana, luego de pasar unas de las mejores noches en años, y que Luffy me contara su identidad, no pude evitar sugerirle la alianza, una forma para estar con él, pero sin enamorarnos.

"Idiota" me vuelvo a dar puñetazos mentales.

-A ver, voy a simplificar la situación para que todos me entiendan-comienza Doflamingo, se sienta en el sillón frente a nosotros, que estamos atados con una mordaza en la boca-tú-señala a Luffy con su pistola-necesito que en el partido de mañana pierdas-Muwigara-ya frunce el ceño, mientras se queda mirando al rubio-necesito que pierdas en favor a mi equipo, necesito que ellos ganen, sino…-este se ríe, me dan escalofríos-pues perderé mucho dinero, y eso no puede pasar-se levanta y agarra del pelo a Luffy, lo acerca a su cara. Intento evitarlo, pero es inútil, estoy totalmente inmovilizado, las cuerdas incluso me hacen heridas al intentar moverme.

-El imbécil de "Kurohige"…era eso, un imbécil fuffufuffu-se ríe-pero creo que te dejó el mensaje…-le apoya la punta de la pistola en el pecho de Luffy-bien claro, ¿o no? – él moreno lo mira con ira- si no haces lo que te digo, comenzara la tortura a ti…-luego me señala- a Law… a tú hermano Ace, a tú hermano Sabo, a tú amigo Zoro…bueno, creo que ya entiendes-sonríe-te voy a dejar pensar un poco-se acerca a mí.

Me saca la mordaza de la boca, lo miro con odio-ne Law, créeme que no me he olvidado de ti-se acerca a mí, y me susurra al oído- ¿acaso tú me has olvidado? - se me aprieta el estómago, mi cuerpo comienza a tiritar, lo miro con pánico. Este se ríe, me palmea el rostro, salto asqueado y asustado-fuffufuffu parece que me recuerdas, me alegra- se aleja-necesito hacer unas llamadas, volveré en 15 minutos, no van a poder hacer mucho, les dejo para que piensen-toma su abrigo, se lo pone y se va.

Comienzo a respirar mal, necesito mis calmantes, me obligo a cerrar los ojos y respirar bien. Escucho como Luffy hace ruido al lado mío, él tiene la mordaza en la boca, así que no le entiendo lo que esta intentando gritar, intento respirar, aprieto los puños, comienzo a tranquilizarme.

\- ¡TORAO! -me grita Luffy, abro los ojos sorprendido, al mirar al lado mío, puedo ver que a pura fuerza y contorsiones por su parte, se ha sacado la mordaza y me está mirando preocupado.

-Yo…-trago saliva, combatiendo con las náuseas-yo…-respiro- lo siento, estoy bien ahora-Luffy suelta un respiro aliviado, tal vez pensó que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco. Aprieto los labios-…lo siento…lo siento tanto Luffy, por meterte en esto…-aprieto mis puños.

Luffy me mira, puedo ver compasión en sus ojos-Torao…necesito saber… ¿qué pasa? ... ¿por qué parece que ese tal Mingo te controla? ...-me mira preocupado, pero no por él, sino por mí, vuelvo a apretar mis puños.

Suspiro, me armo de valor, merece que le cuente todo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-yo…-suspiro, me echo hacía atrás en la silla, las cuerdas me lastiman, pero ignoro el dolor-yo vengo de un país del norte, de una ciudad llamada Flevance. Te lo conté en la fiesta con tus nakamas…-vuelvo a tomar aire- cuando yo era un niño, tenía 10 años, mi país estalló en una guerra civil-.

Luffy me mira confuso-no entiendo, suena malo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que nos pasa ahora? -.

-Espera un poco- intento sonreír un poco ante su característica impaciencia, sólo logro una mueca-Flevance era una ciudad hermosa, blanca y reluciente, eso se debía a la presencia de un mineral que teníamos llamado Plomo blanco…-me quedo mirando la pared, suspiro-el plomo nos traía mucho dinero-.

-Yo vivía con mis padres que eran médicos, y con mi hermana menor, Lami-vuelvo a tragar saliva, se me está haciendo un nudo en la garganta-yo en esa época lo único que quería era ser médico como mis padres…ese año estalló la guerra, el asunto fue porque los del gobierno querían las ganancias para ellos, para el pueblo, pero las empresas privadas decían que era gracias a ellos, a sus máquinas, que se podía excavar el plomo-aprieto los puños.

-El asunto fue a peor, hasta que la guerra comenzó…fue una carnecería…hubo unos grupos extremistas que se metieron simplemente para matar gente, los civiles como nosotros, fuimos diezmados en masas. Con mi familia nos ocultamos, aguantamos un año esa situación, mis padres como podían seguían atendiendo gente, teníamos el alimento en nuestra despensa, pero la situación era demasiando…llegamos a un punto en que comenzamos a morir de hambre, teníamos que escapar-.

-Empacamos lo justo y suficiente, e intentamos escapar por la frontera, pero las fronteras también estaban vigiladas…un segundo mi familia estaba viva y al siguiente…todos estaban muertos por los balazos…-Luffy abre los ojos como platos, me muerdo el labio-me salvé por los pelos…lo último que mi padre me dijo fue que viviera y lo intenté. Me oculté en los cadáveres y pasé por la frontera, pero no tenía comida, estaba muy débil, y en un momento dado me desmayé, pensé que ese era mi fin, lo había aceptado, pero de repente un marino me vio-.

-La marina había hecho un perímetro alrededor de la ciudad, pero no habían entrado porque los habían amenazado que, si entraban, iban a matar a un grupo de civiles. El marino que me encontró estaba haciendo su ronda diaria…ese marino era Cora-san, me llevó a un hospital, y me atendió, él tenía conocimientos de medicina. Cuando desperté, admito que quería haber muerto, pero Cora-san me devolvió la esperanza para que viviera-intento sonreír-me costó, no me llevaba bien con él, a él tampoco le gustaban mucho los niños, pero un día cuando me fue a ver a mi habitación…él lloro por mí, pensó que yo estaba dormido, pero no, lo recuerdo bien, se lamentó por mí, por lo que había tenido que pasar, y dijo que cada vez que decía que quería morir, a él le dolía…-tomo una respiración temblorosa.

-Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron, él dejo su puesto como combatiente, y me adoptó de forma legal. Compró un departamento en la ciudad, y vivimos un año juntos, un año en que todo fue bien, en que pensé que podía superar mi tragedia, pero…-aprieto los puños.

-… ¿Pero…? - pregunta Luffy suavemente.

-Pero un año después llegó a la casa un hombre…Doflamingo…era el hermano mayor de Cora-san, y por diversos motivos, se habían distanciado uno del otro. Ambos sufrieron mucho cuando niños, al morir sus padres los mandaron a un orfanato…donde los abusaron de diferentes maneras...-entrecierro los ojos pensativo-creo que eso rompió la mente de Doflamingo, lo volvió un demonio cruel, a Cora-san no tanto, tiene sus cicatrices, pero lo supo llevar mejor que su hermano-.

-Doflamingo a penas tuvo los 18 años, se largó, dejó a Cora-san atrás incluso. Pasaron años donde se fue haciendo más poderoso en el bajo mundo. A los 25 años volvió al orfanato…los mató a todos…él me lo contó hace unos años…-Luffy me mira horrorizado.

-Cora-san se volvió marino, creo que se vieron pocas veces durante esos años, pero cuando vino a la casa, ya habían pasado tres años sin verse desde la última vez. Durante la cena él mencionó que encontraba hilarante lo idiotas que eran las personas al caer víctimas de una guerra civil, yo me enoje mucho, lo confronte, él me miro por primera vez y me sonrió…sabía que había cometido un error-.

-Esa noche…-trago saliva-cuando me estaba preparando para irme a acostar, yo tenía 12 años en ese entonces…escuché como alguien entró a mi habitación, pensé que era Cora-san, tenía la luz apagada, pero de repente siento que me tapan la boca…-me remuevo en mi silla incomodo- no era Cora-san…era él, Doflamingo…-me muerdo el labio tembloroso.

Veo a Luffy fruncir el ceño, luego abre los ojos como platos, sé que comienza a entender, el color en su cara desaparece-Torao…él te…-traga saliva.

\- ¿…Me violó…?, podríamos decir que si…-Luffy abre los ojos horrorizado, me muerdo el labio más fuerte, tomo aire- cuando terminó…se acercó a mí, sentí que me apoyo algo contra la espalda…pensé que de nuevo era su…-sacudo la cabeza-pero era su pistola, me susurro que lo que paso iba a ser nuestro secreto, si no, no dudaría en atacar a Cora-san. Luego me ordenó que le dijera a Cora-san que, las manchas en la cama eran porque me masturbe yo mismo. Después se fue, se fue y yo por miedo no pude decir nada, Cora-san a la mañana siguiente me dio todo un sermón sobre la sexualidad, pero yo no le dije nada…-.

-Paso un año, pensé que eso era todo, había comenzado a superarlo, pero volvió…esa noche inventando que iba al baño, me acorraló en mi pieza y…me volvió a violar, yo no pude hacer nada…todos los años se iba luego de eso, y una vez al año volvía, y me volvía a violar…-Luffy me mira con la boca abierta, blanco como papel, aprieto los dientes-cuando cumplí los 16, me rendí, deje que hiciera lo que quisiera…pero él me miró y me dijo, "perdiste tú furia", me pasó su arma, y me dijo, "si tú quieres, puedes matar a todos, yo te ayudare", y acepte. Me educó en todas las artes, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, extorsión, amenazar, el uso de armas, de cuchillos, a mentir, a leer a la gente, y más. Lo hice todo, me volví su mejor estudiante, todo lo hice para hacerme más fuerte y darle muerte, cuando cumplí 18 lo intenté, pero…fue inútil-aprieto mis dientes y cierro los ojos.

-Me venció, me estampó contra su escritorio, y me montó de forma bruta…-mis lágrimas comienzan a caer, aprieto más mis dientes y los puños-mientras sentía como la sangre me corría por los muslos y mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro, lo supe, estaba atrapado…-escucho como Luffy hace arcadas y vomita en el suelo, abro los ojos. Él está escupiendo, se ve enfermo.

-Lo mato…yo a ese imbécil lo mato-dice escupiendo, me mira, tiene los ojos llorosos-yo lo mato por lo que te hizo-siento temblar mi labio, me lo muerdo hasta sacarme sangre.

-No Luffy, yo estoy atrapado, tengo que proteger a Cora-san y a mis amigos, pero tú no, quiero que cuando salgas de aquí, juegas el partido de mañana y ganes, y sigas adelante con tu sueño-le digo negando con mi cabeza.

\- ¿Tú crees que puedo ir, ganar, y listo, asunto resuelto? -sacude la cabeza- no puedo, eso significa que tú seguirás bajo su control, bajo el control de ese violador enfermo y psicópata…yo mañana perderé, y nos soltara-dice firme.

\- ¡NO! -grito, intento tomar aire y tranquilizarme, necesito que Luffy me entienda-no pierdas a propósito, no lo entiendes, esto…lo del fútbol, para él es un negocio, es algo importante, pero es sólo un negocio, si tiene que matar para conseguir su dinero, lo va a hacer…-intento tragar a pesar del nudo que tengo en la garganta-te amenazó con matar a tu familia, y a tus amigos…él no miente cuando dice eso-Luffy aprieta la mandíbula molesto.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿qué gane y listo, nunca más te vuelvo a ver?, ¿o tal vez te vuelva a ver si soy positivo? ... ¡MUERTO EN UNA ZANJA! -me grita enojado.

\- ¡Tsk…! -aprieto los dientes- ¡créeme que tampoco me gusta, pero no hay más opción!... por lo menos no te arrastrare conmigo-digo más bajo para mí mismo. Lo veo abrir la boca otra vez, pero antes que pueda decir algo, la puerta se abre y entra Doflamingo en compañía de Diamante y Pica, sus subordinados más antiguos.

-Vaya vaya, lamento cortarles el rollo romántico, pero el tiempo apremia fuffufuffu-se vuelve a reír, les hace una señal a los otros dos, nos desatan de las sillas en las que estábamos, pero las amarras en nuestras muñecas las dejan. Comienzan a llevarnos fuera de mi edificio al interior de un auto con las ventanas tintadas, así no se va a poder ver nada sospechoso.

Durante el viaje estamos sentados atrás del auto con Diamante, por un lado, y al otro lado Pica, así es imposible salir corriendo, además que tienen las pistolas preparadas. Doflamingo va a adelante con el chofer.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? ... ¡responde Mingo! -le grita Luffy enojado, me giro a mirarlo tan rápido que me hago daño, pero es que el asombro por su estupidez, me deja confuso. ¿Cómo se le ocurría llamarlo así?, "idiota" me lamento.

Doflamingo le hecha una mirada a Luffy, veo que tiene una marca en su frente por el enojo, pero aún es leve, no está completamente enojado todavía.

-Ignorare como me llamaste, y sobre a donde vamos, pues vamos a dejarte en tu hogar-esta vez tanto Luffy como yo, nos giramos hacía su voz confundidos- ¿qué?, hay que simular que nada a pasado, porque nada ha sucedido… ¿verdad Muwigara? – Doflamingo lo mira, Luffy aprieta los dientes-ya sabes las consecuencias si no obedeces…ahora, sal del auto- lo volvemos a mirar confusos, este suspira teatralmente-estos niños que hay que explicarles todo fuffufuffu-hace bajar una de las ventanas, puedo ver que estamos abajo del edificio de Luffy-ya llegamos-.

Ante la señal de Doflamingo, Pica le saca las amarras a Luffy, y deja que baje del auto.

-Quiero que me escuches mocoso, no lo volveré a repetir…-dice tranquilamente el rubio desde el asiento delantero, bajando su ventana, habla con su voz fría y cruel-si mañana no pierdes el partido, mato a Law-lo miro con odio apretando mis puños, Luffy empalidece, pero lo mira también con ira- si se te ocurre pedir ayuda o decirle a alguien, lo sabre, y mato a Law, mato a tu amigo Zoro, mato a tus hermanos, mato a tu abuelo… -se detiene y luego sonríe sacando la lengua- aunque admito que eso puede ser difícil, ese viejo me ha dado problemas por años, pero dejo mi punto claro, perderás a todos los que quieres… ¡claro, se me olvidaba!, tu equipo también me lo cargo fuffufuffu-aquí Luffy intenta cargar contra Doflamingo, pero Pica lo ataja, y lo detiene-¿te quedó claro?-.

-…Si…si lo entiendo…-el peli negro está apretando tanto sus puños que comienza a sacarse sangre en las palmas. "Luffy", cierro los ojos fuertemente.

-Mañana enviare a alguien a ver el partido, si pasa algo que no me agrade, lo sabre, y no te recomiendo que eso pase… ¡vámonos! - Pica se sube al auto, y antes de darme cuenta, ya nos hemos ido dejando a Luffy atrás.

-… ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? -le pregunto pasados unos minutos.

-Me gustaría disfrutarte…-las náuseas comienzan a subirme por la garganta-pero no puedo, tengo mucho que hacer. Te dejare encadenado, especialmente vigilado, eres mi rehén especial…además, creo que es hora que tomes tu lugar en mis filas oficialmente, debes tomar tu lugar como Corazón-se me aprieta el pecho, ese era el puesto de Cora-san, pero cuando vio lo radical que era su hermano, abandono el puesto y la banda.

-No-le digo firme. Él se gira en el asiento, y antes de darme cuenta, me agarra de las mejillas con una mano, suelto un resuello.

-No me importa lo que quieras, eso es lo que vas a hacer-me aprieta, siento los ojos arder, las amarras en las muñecas me lastiman y me sacan sangre al intentar romperlas- ¿entiendes…ne-Law? -se acerca a mi rostro con su sonrisa sanguinaria.

"Luffy…ayúdame…quien sea" pienso desesperado, "por favor".


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: "Punto de quiebre"

**Ace**

_\- "Ace, te-tengo miedo"-_ la voz temblorosa de Luffy me hace mirarlo. Esa habitación en la que estábamos no tenía nada especial, un cuarto en donde das cinco pasos y llegas al otro lado. Cada ciertas horas, la puerta se abría, y por esta entraba ese puto. Cuando él venía, agarraba a alguno de los dos, y se lo llevaba. Y durante la siguiente hora, sólo se escuchaban los gritos del que se había llevado.

Ese día le había tocado a Luffy, con un pedazo de mi polera, estaba intentando limpiar las heridas que más sangraban. El menor estaba recostado, y se estaba mordiendo el labio, aguantándose las lágrimas.

_\- "Tranquilo, estoy aquí"-_le digo acariciando sus cabellos. Recuerdo como fue el primer día, con Luffy habíamos asistido al colegio, pero Sabo no, él estaba enfermo, así que se quedó en la casa, probablemente eso lo salvo.

A la salida de clases íbamos caminando como todos los días, y de repente un auto se estacionó al lado nuestro, no le hicimos caso, pero de un momento a otro, varios tipos nos agarraron y nos pusieron un pañuelo en la boca con un líquido extraño que nos hizo dormirnos.

Cuando despertamos, ya estábamos en esa habitación, y pasados unos minutos se acercó ese puto, Kurohige. Nos dijo que hasta que nuestros familiares no pagaran cierta suma de dinero, bastante extravagante hay que decir, y que el abuelo renunciara a su trabajo, ellos no pararían de torturarnos.

Ese primer día se llevaron a Luffy primero, intente luchar, pero fue inútil, me pegaron y quede inconsciente. Cuando desperté, Luffy estaba tirado al lado mío hecho una bolita mientras lloraba, le habían pegado, y hecho diferentes cortes, uno de ellos en la cara, debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Mientras lloraba, un reguero rojo caía por su cara.

Estaba acostumbrado a pelear con Luffy, yo tenía una personalidad fuerte, y el menor también, provocaba que chocaran. Sabo nos podía calmar normalmente, pero cuando el rubio perdía la paciencia, era igual que yo.

Pero ese primer día, todas las peleas infantiles, las patadas, los tirones de pelo, los puñetazos, todo eso fue dejado de lado. Ese primer día, y durante los dos meses que siguieron con esa cruel rutina, nos dormíamos abrazados en una esquina, le daba apoyo a Luffy en todo lo que podía, nos limpiábamos las heridas del otro, tratábamos de contarnos cuentos para mantenernos cuerdos.

Les dije que no me iba a oponer más, si ellos dirigían toda su furia contra mí, y no contra Luffy, me tomaron la palabra, siguieron torturando al menor, pero un poco más suave, y a mí, pues, usaban el látigo hasta que me desvanecía.

_\- "Ace…"-_Luffy se levantó con dificultad y me agarro de la polera, lo mire sorprendido. - _"Sé lo del trato…"_ -entrecierro los ojos.

_\- "No sé de qué me hablas"-_ intento desviar el tema.

_\- "Sé que les dijiste que enfocaran la tortura en ti, y no en mí"-_Luffy me mira con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, pero con una voluntad fuerte y decidida.

_\- "Yo no…"-_intento contradecirlo.

_\- "¡No me mientas!"-_grita el menor, nos miramos, y al final tengo que desviar la mirada- _"muéstrame tu espalda"-_me dice Luffy. Dudo, pero viendo que no se va a echar atrás, con dificultad, y con ayuda del menor, me quito la polera, y le dejo ver mi espalda.

Escucho como Luffy hace arcadas y vomita en una esquina, el olor inunda la habitación.

_\- "¿Por qué…POR QUÉ?"-_grita consternado. Sé que la imagen de mi espalda es escalofriante de lo destrozada que esta, apenas siento mis músculos.

Intento sonreír, termino haciendo una mueca- _"porque soy tu hermano mayor…los hermanos mayores nacemos antes para proteger a los que vienen después, ¿lo sabías? ..."-_ Luffy llora, pero se abraza a mí.

_\- "No quiero que me mientas, si me vas a proteger, dímelo a la cara…pero no me mientas"-_ Luffy me mira, suspiro, pero asiento.

_\- "Lo prometo, no más mentiras, nunca más…tú también, si vas a protegerme por alguna razón, dímelo, tampoco me mientas"_-se me ocurre pedirle también.

Este se limpia un poco la cara, y asiente firme, nos volvemos a abrazar para consolarnos.

_\- "Lo prometo"-_dice el monito.

Me levantó con un sobresalto, miro a todos lados, me encontraba en mi cuarto que comparto con Marco. Estoy mojado entero, y estoy resollando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-Ace…Ace, ¿te encuentras bien?, diablos, amor, ¿estás bien?, estas empapado entero-me dice Marco alarmado, mientras se le va el sueño.

-Yo…-me toco el pecho, tenía el corazón a mil. "¿Por qué?" pienso consternado, las pesadillas eran cada vez menos frecuentes con el paso de los años, y cuando las tenía, eran las torturas, pero no esto, todo un episodio de lo ocurrido, era como si mi subconsciente quisiera decirme algo.

\- ¿Ace? ...-Marco me apoya su mano en mi hombro.

-Yo…-mis instintos están gritando, "algo está mal, muy mal" pienso con los vellos erizados, me acaricio el pecho, intento respirar normal-yo…tengo un mal presentimiento…-Marco frunce el ceño confuso- ¡tengo que ir por Luffy! – grito de repente.

\- ¿Qué? -dice Marco confundido, pero ya no lo estoy escuchando, me levanto rápidamente, y comienzo a vestirme- ¡espera Ace!, como es eso que tienes que ir por Luffy, ¿le pasó algo?, además es plena madrugada, lo vas a despertar -Marco me agarra del brazo, y me obliga a mirarlo.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que tengo que ir…lo siento, espero que sea sólo mi imaginación, pero me tengo que ir, adiós-le doy un pequeño beso y salgo disparado agarrando las llaves. Me subo a mi auto, y salgo a toda velocidad.

Mientras rebaso a los autos, mi cabeza va a mil. "¿por qué?, ¿estoy exagerando?", no sería la primera vez tampoco, en especial cuando se trata de Luffy. Luego de dos meses de torturas, y de una búsqueda 24/7 que hizo el Jiji con el resto de los policías, por fin nos habían encontrado. Al principio no entendíamos lo que estaba pasando con el menor, no entendíamos que por fin habíamos sido rescatados, me acuerdo que agarre a Luffy y lo puse tras de mí, y cuando el policía se acercó a nosotros extendiendo la mano, grite y lo mordí pensando que era otro compañero de ese enfermo de Kurohige.

Fue sólo cuando el Jiji se presentó frente a nosotros, que estábamos abrazados en una esquina del cuarto, que entendimos que todo había terminado. O por lo menos esa era la idea, aunque las torturas acabaron, y Kurohige fue a la cárcel, a nosotros nos quedaron nuestras secuelas, las primeras semanas creo que nadie durmió en la casa. Era Luffy o era yo, que en mitad de la noche despertábamos gritando por las pesadillas, y terminábamos despertando a los demás. Luffy de frentón la primera noche, luego de la primera pesadilla, me fue a buscar a mi cuarto y se acurruco contra mí, como solíamos hacer en esa habitación inmunda, e intentaba dormir.

En cierto momento Sabo comenzó a unirse, ya que yo también gritaba, y dormíamos los tres juntos. Pero en sí, lo que terminamos pasando Luffy y yo, me cambio en la forma de tratar al menor, antes lo molestaba y protegía, pero luego de eso, me dedique a cuidarlo, y apoyarlo a seguir adelante, entre los dos, nos apoyábamos y comenzamos a dejar toda la mierda atrás.

Siento una opresión en el pecho, algo pasó, algo con Luffy, y a través de ese sueño mitad recuerdo, mi subconsciente me lo estaba avisando.

Cuando finalmente llego al departamento del menor, ya estaba seguro que había cometido por lo menos tres faltas de tráfico, sin importarme me apresuro a entrar en el edificio.

Toco la puerta, no pasa nada, vuelvo a tocar, y cuando ya voy por la tercera, Zoro abre la puerta.

\- ¿Ace?, ¿qué haces aquí?, es de madrugada -me pregunta el peli verde extrañado, está usando unos pantalones de dormir, y una polera verde normal, se le veía despeinado por haber tenido que levantarse, pero Zoro en vez de enojarse, suspira, se aparta y me deja entrar al departamento.

-Hey Zoro, perdón por despertarte…-me revuelvo el pelo, de repente me siento muy imbécil, pero decido confiar en mis instintos-sé que puede sonar raro, pero… ¿no ha pasado nada malo? -le pregunto dubitativo, este frunce el ceño confuso.

-No…ósea, no sé, si te refieres a un accidente, no, no ha pasado nada malo, aunque…-aquí este duda, esta vez frunzo yo el ceño, me adelanto.

\- ¿Pero? ...- lo increpo.

-No nada, es sólo que…-Zoro carraspea, y se pasa la mano por la cabeza, un poco incomodo-Luffy tuvo un problema con Torao ayer, estuvo hoy en el entrenamiento desanimado y luego salió, no lo vi en el resto del día, y luego llegó ya en la noche, no quiso comer nada, y sólo se encerró en su cuarto. Decidí dejarlo solo, seguramente estaba triste por el rompimiento…-Zoro hace una mueca inconforme, a él tampoco le gustaba ver mal a Luffy, si no podía ayudarlo, eso lo enojaba.

-Puede sonar una tontería… creo que me estoy pasando la película por la cabeza-le digo mientras me siento en unos de los sillones de la sala, Zoro me sigue y se sienta frente a mí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ...te veo con cara de miedo… ¿qué pasó Ace?, ¿alguien tuvo un accidente? -me pregunta Zoro tensando el cuerpo.

-Yo…-me muerdo el labio suspirando-nadie ha tenido un accidente, es sólo…-suelto el aire de golpe, negando con la cabeza-tengo un mal presentimiento en lo que se refiere a Luffy…creo que algo malo pasó-lo miro, Zoro frunce el ceño, se echa para atrás cruzando los brazos.

-No me imaginaba que eras de esas personas supersticiosas, y eso que te conozco de años, eres lo más cercano a un hermano mayor que tengo-suelto el aire, y me revuelvo el pelo enojado y confuso.

-No soy supersticioso, por lo general no creo en nada que no pueda conseguir yo mismo, pero…yo suelo seguir mis instintos…tuve un sueño…más bien un recuerdo-me intento explicar, Zoro me mira atento-era sobre el tiempo que fuimos torturados…¡diablos, fue tan vivido Zoro!, fue como vivirlo otra vez, y Luffy…Luffy me gritaba que no le mintiera por protegerlo, nos lo prometimos, no mentirnos…-dejo vagar la vista confuso.

-…Mierda, no sé qué decir…-suspira Zoro, se muerde un poco el labio y se remueve incomodo, le echa una mirada dubitativa a la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano. Con Zoro nos miramos, y nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, me acerco y comienzo a tocarle la puerta a Luffy.

Pasados unos minutos, este nos abre, se ve horrible. No es sólo que tenga el pelo negro desordenado por acabar de levantarse de la cama, o que tenga cara de sueño, no, tiene la cara demacrada por haber llorado, y sus ojos siempre brillantes y llenos de vida, ahora están como muertos, siento un escalofrió.

\- ¿Ace? ... ¿qué haces aquí?, es bien tarde-me pregunta este, mira confuso también a Zoro.

Aprieto los puños, y entro, Luffy se sorprende, pero antes de que diga nada, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro hasta su cama, donde lo obligo a sentarse. Zoro me sigue dentro del cuarto mientras cierra la puerta, se sienta en el escritorio, yo tomo la silla y me siento frente al moreno, este nos mira confuso, y frunce el ceño.

-Oigan, me gustan las pijamadas, pero no hoy, estoy cansado y mañana hay partido, tenemos que dormir-nos dice Luffy.

-Cállate-le digo simplemente, Luffy comienza a enojarse, abre la boca para protestar, pero lo atajo-quiero que me digas que hiciste el día de hoy, cada detalle-lo miro detenidamente a la cara. Una cosa de Luffy que nunca ha podido cambiar desde que éramos niños, pero es que nunca, es que él simplemente no puede mentir, se le da fatal. Si lo enfrentas de frente ya sabiendo la respuesta, y él sabe que la conoces, Luffy no puede mentirte directamente.

Luffy hace una mueca, y gira el rostro, mira para el suelo- ¡Luffy! -lo increpo.

\- ¡No puedo! -grita este negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes? -lo sigo presionando.

\- ¡Porque no puedo, y listo! -este se levanta molesto con dirección a la puerta, Zoro se interpone- ¡vamos Zoro, déjame pasar! -le grita el menor.

-Sólo habla Luffy, no te voy a dejar pasar-el menor aprieta los dientes, veo que está viendo la posibilidad de escapar, suspiro y decido preguntar.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Torao, Luffy? -el menor se tensa y aprieta los puños, lo miro sorprendido.

-Nada…-este regresa a la cama, se acuesta y se pone la almohada sobre la cara, lo miro con un tic en el ojo.

-Claramente no es nada, dime que pasó-vuelvo a tratar.

-Nada, ya váyanse-me comienzo a enojar en serio, me adelanto y le quito la almohada de la cara, este gruñe y se da la vuelta dándonos la espalda, esta vez yo gruño.

\- ¡Ya deja de ser tan crío Luffy, dime que pasó! -termino explotando.

\- ¡¿Por qué te importa?, es mi problema! -se da la vuelta gritando molesto.

\- ¡Porque me estás mintiendo!, algo pasó hoy, algo grave, lo presiento… ¡dime que ocurrió! -lo miró fijamente, los dos estábamos respirando exaltados, ya en pie en medio del cuarto, pero este desvía la mirada al suelo.

-Nada…-aprieto los puños, pero termino soltando un largo suspiro.

-… Estas mintiéndome…¡nos prometidos, en ese lugar de mierda, que no nos mentiríamos!-señalo al aire exaltado, tomo aire para calmarme-… no nos mentiríamos para protegernos entre nosotros…que nos diríamos la verdad…-lo miro, Luffy aprieta los puños, pero le comienza a temblar el labio, sus ojos se humedecen-por favor Luffy…somos nosotros, tu mejor amigo y tu hermano mayor, puedes confiar en nosotros…por favor dinos que pasó…-Luffy se hecha al piso, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro sin control. Con Zoro nos quedamos en shock por la sorpresa al principio, pero luego nos arrodillamos a su lado.

-…Y-Yo, yo no sé qué hacer…-dice este con voz temblorosa, está mirando al piso mientras llora, parece que quiere perforar el suelo con sus dedos, de tan fuerte que contrae las manos.

-…Luffy…-con Zoro nos miramos preocupados, cada uno a cada lado de él, le apoyo una mano en su espalda- ¿por qué no sabes qué hacer?, ¿qué pasó que es tan grave? -le pregunto, esta vez más suave.

-…Lo va a matar… ¡ÉL LO VA A MATAR SI YO NO PIERDO! -grita este desesperado, frunzo el ceño aún más confundido y preocupado, este suelta un resuello por el llanto- ¡él lo va a matar! -aprieta los dientes con rabia.

\- … ¿A quién van a matar? -le pregunta esta vez Zoro intentando mantener la calma.

\- ¡A TORAO! -Luffy se agarra la cabeza- ¡lo va a matar! ... ¡por años ese enfermo lo ha maltratado! ...-el moreno comienza a hipar, le sobo la espalda tranquilizándolo, mientras intento entenderlo- ¡lo violó Ace! ... ¡violó a Torao por años y ahora lo va a matar si no pierdo! ...-se muerde el labio más fuerte. Miro a Zoro con los ojos como platos, él se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que yo, nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto entero, el único ruido son los hipidos del llanto de Luffy.

Me pongo al frente suyo, y con ambas manos le levanto el rostro y hago que me mire-Luffy…por favor respira, así…-tragándome mi creciente angustia, respiro largo y tranquilo intentando calmarlo. El menor intenta imitarme, no lo logra por completo, pero le sigo demostrando como hacerlo, luego tras otros dos intentos, el moreno comienza realmente a tranquilizarse-ahora…-me paso la lengua por el labio dubitativo-necesito que me expliques, ¿quién exactamente va a matar a Torao?, ¿y por que dices que lo violaron? -mantengo mis manos en su rostro, obligándolo a mirarme.

Este se muerde el labio, Zoro le soba la espalda, vuelve a respirar-yo…-se aclara la garganta-yo tuve un problema con Torao el miércoles…lo encontré besándose con otro tipo…me dijo cosas hirientes, y terminó lo nuestro-frunzo el ceño comenzando a enojarme, pero Luffy sigue hablando-hable con Zoro, y quede un poco confundido, los dos sentíamos que pasaba algo extraño…por eso decidí ir esta tarde a su departamento luego del entrenamiento y ahí…-el menor aprieta los puños sobre el regazo-ahí se encontraba su tío adoptivo…Doflamingo…Ace…-Luffy me mira-fue él quien le ordenó a Kurohige que nos torturara…él es el verdadero jefe de todo-lo miro con ojos como platos, el sueño mitad recuerdo vuelve a mí, _"así que era por eso, en verdad algo muy malo había pasado"._

Suelto a Luffy, me levanto y comienzo a pasearme por la habitación, intentando hacer llegar el aire a mis pulmones, siento que me estoy ahogando.

\- ¿Estás seguro Luffy? -Zoro mira al moreno totalmente serio.

Este asiente-sabía cosas que no muchos saben, más bien lo sabía todo, nos había investigado a fondo, me dijo, para usarnos de rehenes-este traga saliva.

-Por favor, explícanos todo con detalle, como ocurrió todo-lo miro, este sorbe sus mocos asintiendo, se limpia un poco la cara, y comienza a hablar. A medida que el relato continua, comienzo a sentir una creciente náusea, cuando Luffy, entre hipidos incontrolables, cuenta como ese tipo violo a Law por años desde que era un niño, me siento de golpe en el suelo, seriamente mareado, Zoro también se ve verde, pero totalmente serio.

Al finalizar el relato nos quedamos callados, aún impresionados-…te-tenemos que decirle al Jiji…-trago saliva nervioso, esto era serio.

\- ¡NO! -grita Luffy de golpe, con Zoro lo miramos confundidos- ¡si le decimos al abuelo, ese puto mata a Torao! -dice este con miedo.

\- ¡Lu!, ¡si no le pedimos ayuda al Jiji, que es un marino entrenado para estos casos, Law si que va a morir! -el moreno suelta otro resuello, se inclina hacía delante y se agarra la cabeza con desesperación.

-Luffy…esto en verdad nos queda grande…ese tipo en peligroso, necesitamos pedir ayuda-comienza Zoro.

\- ¡Justamente por eso, porque él es peligroso que no les quería decir, y es por lo que no le quiero decir al abuelo! ... ¡si ese puto se entera que les conté, y ve al abuelo, a papá, a Sabo y a toda la policía moverse, lo va a matar…matara a Torao! -dice Luffy exaltado, traga fuerte-y no sólo eso, sino que luego nos va a matar a todos…-nos volvemos a quedar callados.

-…Pues tendremos que hacerlo bien, informarle al Jiji, pero con cuidado, hay que trazar un plan, un plan que haga pensar a ese puto que todo va según sus indicaciones, pero vamos a estar trabajando para salvar a Law…-asiento para darme ánimos-lo vamos a salvar, va a salir bien, no va a ser como hace años-saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo dispuesto a llamar a la casa, pero Luffy me agarra del polerón y me detiene, lo miro.

-Ace yo…-se muerde el labio-no quiero perderlo, si muere por hacer una idiotez…nunca me lo voy a perdonar…Ace, yo lo amo-me mira, esta vez con resolución en sus ojos, lo miro sorprendido.

-Pensé que no te habías enamorado, eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando hablamos-este mira al suelo, pero luego me vuelve a mirar firme.

-Y es verdad, pero luego de estar con él en este último mes, pensar que habíamos terminado, luego que me contara su historia…ahora lo sé, yo lo amo…y si algo le pasa, yo…-se muerde el labio, con las lágrimas asomándose nuevamente por sus ojos, suspiro y lo tomo de la mano.

-Luffy, lo vamos a salvar… y no sólo porque lo amas, sino porque a todos nos cayó muy bien Law, lo conversamos en la familia el otro día-el moreno me mira sorprendido, le sonrió-lo vamos a salvar-el menor comienza a asentir, pero de repente suena su celular, este frunce el ceño cuando ve el número desconocido, pero de repente se pone pálido y tieso, se levanta rápidamente, y nos indica que hagamos silencio, con Zoro asentimos confundidos.

-…Moshi moshi, aquí Luffy-responde el monito, él pone el altavoz, hay un silencio de por lo menos medio minuto, cuando voy a decirle a Luffy que corte, una voz fría responde.

-Me estás haciendo enojar…Muwigara frufruffu-siento un estremecimiento por mi cuerpo, miro a Luffy, este está apretando los dientes.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas Mingo?!-le grita Luffy.

\- ¿De qué habló?, no me tomes por idiota mocoso-Luffy frunce el ceño.

-No te estoy entendiendo… ¡¿Torao está bien?!-le grita este de repente.

-No desvíes el tema, no estoy de humor-el menor vuelve a apretar los puños-sé que tu hermano, "Patada de fuego Ace" …-se ríe, comienzo a sentir náuseas de nuevo-fue a tu departamento, y que le contaste todo-nos quedamos de piedra, menos mal Luffy reacciona rápidamente.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! -le grita asustado.

-Ya te lo dije mocoso, no jodas conmigo-con Zoro nos miramos alarmados.

\- ¡No te estoy jodiendo!, si, mi hermano vino, él sintió que algo iba mal, pero lo convencí que no, se quedó a dormir…le dije que Torao me pateo y por eso estaba triste-Luffy vuelve a apretar los puños.

-Fuffufuffu, ¿y te creyó?, bien, da lo mismo-Luffy suelta un respiro largo-escúchame mocoso, como te habrás dado cuenta, mis hombres vigilan tu departamento, si alguien más viene, o si tú sales, lo considerare una señal para matar a Law-Luffy se pone verde-sólo puedes salir mañana, para ir a jugar el partido, ¿entendido? -.

-…Entendido…-responde Luffy tragándose la rabia, la llamada se corta, Luffy se deja caer sobre la orilla de la cama, nosotros también nos dejamos caer. Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio.

-…Si vamos a hacer algo…-comienza Luffy, nosotros lo miramos-tiene que ser muy bien planeado, con mucho cuidado-comenzamos a asentir, me levanto y luego de confirmar con los otros, le marco al Jiji.

-… ¿Ace?, ¿qué pasa, no sabes la hora que es? -me responde el abuelo, tengo el teléfono en altavoz.

\- ¡Escúchame Jiji, no enciendas la luz!, ¡sólo escúchame! -le grito rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡por todos los mares, Ace!, son las cuatro de la mañana, habla bien, y déjate de idioteces-me regaña el mayor.

\- ¡Jiji, esto no es ninguna broma!, ¡no enciendas la luz!, necesito que reúnas a todos, a Dragon, a tío Shanks, y a Sabo, ¡que ninguno prenda la luz, ni muevan las cortinas!, que no parezca que hay movimiento dentro de la casa-le explico rápidamente la forma de actuar, en la que habíamos pensado entre los tres.

\- Pero ¿qué…? -comienza el viejo a preguntar, pero Luffy lo interrumpe.

-Abuelo por favor…onegai…-dice este con voz rota, el viejo se queda callado, pero luego vuelve a hablar.

-De acuerdo, espérenme un poco los dos-escuchamos como el viejo se levanta y comienza a moverse. Escuchamos como va despertando a todos, y explicándoles rápidamente lo que ocurre, luego de 10 minutos, el abuelo vuelve a hablar-bien, estamos los cuatro reunidos, están en altavoz, y no encendimos la luz, ni nos movimos con mucho ruido, como nos pidieron, ahora… ¿me pueden explicar qué diablos está pasando? -.

-Ace, Luffy, ¿están bien?, ¿están heridos? -pregunta rápidamente Sabo con voz angustiada.

-Estamos físicamente bien Sabo, estoy aquí en el departamento de Luffy, Zoro está con nosotros también-comienzo.

\- ¿Tú estás bien Zoro? -pregunta esta vez tío Shanks.

-Si, yo estoy bien-dice el peli verde.

-Miren, necesito que me escuchen con mucha atención, y no hagan ruidos fuertes, creemos que están vigilando la casa…-intento explicarles.

\- ¿Están vigilando la casa?, pero ¿quién? -pregunta esta vez Dragon.

-…El tipo que nos secuestró a Ace y a mí, cuando pequeños…-dice Luffy. Todos se quedan callados, y luego comienzan a bombardearnos con preguntas, los callo, y dejo que Luffy les cuente todo, cuando finalmente termina, todos se quedan callados.

-No lo puedo creer…-comienza Sabo.

-Es un bastardo…un psicópata asesino…-dice tío Shanks.

-Esto es grave…esto es serio…-dice Dragon.

-Jiji…necesitamos ayuda, necesitamos tu ayuda de marino…a Law lo van a matar…-digo nervioso.

-…Necesitamos decirle a Rocinante…-comienza el viejo.

\- ¡NO! -vuelve a gritar Luffy de golpe- ¡si mucha gente sabe, más peligroso es para Torao!, además…-Luffy se muerde el labio-Torao sufrió solo todos estos años, para proteger a su papá adoptivo y a sus amigos…-dice el menor.

-…Lo entiendo Luffy…pero la situación cambio, ellos tienen que saber… ¡dios!, Rocinante tiene que saber lo que su hijo adoptivo ha tenido que pasar…-dice el abuelo.

-… ¿No será peor? …va a sufrir mucho…-Luffy vuelve a morderse el labio dubitativo.

-…Va a doler, pero es mejor saber que no hacerlo-dice el Jiji. Luego de aceptar, el Jiji parece alejarse para llamar al padre de Law. Escuchamos como le explica la situación, parece que efectivamente, estaba siendo más duro de lo ya anticipado, luego de varios minutos, el abuelo regresa-tengo en altavoz a Rocinante, ahora todos estamos al corriente-.

\- ¿Luffy? ...-escuchamos la voz rota del padre de Law, hago una mueca, rompe el corazón escucharlo.

-Cora-san…-Luffy aprieta los puños sobre el regazo-…en verdad lo siento…no pude protegerlo, no pude hacer nada, y sólo le puse las cosas aún más complicadas a Torao…-su labio comienza a temblar.

-No…yo soy el único culpable…él que los torturo a ti y a tu hermano, quien ha estado lastimando a mi hijo, es mi hermano…y yo fui el iluso que lo volví a aceptar en mi vida…-escuchamos un resuello por el llanto, vuelvo a hacer una mueca, la situación era bien jodida-…en verdad lo siento…lo siento tanto…-vuelve a llorar.

-Rocinante…-intenta el abuelo de hablarle.

-Ossan…Torao soporto todo por usted…por usted y sus amigos, porque Torao los ama, si él prefirió soportar eso solo, es que ustedes lo valen…no es su culpa ossan, el único culpable aquí es Mingo-dice el menor firme, escuchamos los lloros de Cora-san, el Jiji lo tranquiliza, luego de unos minutos este dice.

-Gracias…mi hijo tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien tan puro y honesto a su lado-le dice el mayor a Luffy, a este se le caen unas lágrimas, pero asiente.

-Gracias ossan…haré todo lo que pueda por recuperarlo-dice firme.

-Todos lo haremos, ahora Law es parte de la familia, lo vamos a salvar-dice el Jiji, todos lo apoyamos. Luffy llora, pero por primera vez en la noche, sonríe, con Zoro también sonreímos.

-Bien, escuchen, este es el plan…-dice el viejo, todos lo escuchamos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: "Plan en acción"

Law

Cuando abro mis ojos, veo que sigo donde mismo. Doflamingo me trajo a alguna parte, ni siquiera pude ver donde, porque me taparon la visión, las ventanas están cerradas, con las cortinas corridas, por eso ni siquiera puedo intentar ubicarme geográficamente, y finalmente, ni siquiera puedo intentar escapar, porque no me puedo mover.

"Diablos" maldigo intentando soltarme de mis amarras, pero francamente es inútil, a estas alturas ya siento mis muñecas en carne viva, las esposas están bien apretadas, y me mantiene con los brazos encadenados atrás de mi espalda, y para hacerlo aún más incómodo, están conectadas a la silla en donde estoy sentado.

Cada dos horas, uno de los sirvientes me lleva al baño, aunque decir que me llevan es incorrecto, más bien me traen el baño, y el baño, no es tal cual un baño, más bien es un puto recipiente. En las 17 horas en las que había estado aquí, y lo sabía porque por lo menos no me habían quitado mi reloj, sabía que ya era medio día, había tenido que pasar humillación tras humillación. Una era que me dieran de comer y beber a la boca, como si fuera un recién nacido. Y la peor, era que alguien viniera, me bajara los pantalones a la fuerza y me obligara a mear en el recipiente, todo eso mientras seguía esposado y sentado.

"¡Dios!", era extremadamente penoso, y denigrante, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía?, ¿mearme en mis pantalones?, la primera vez que me trajeron el recipiente, pensé seriamente que era mejor mearme, pero no pude. Aprieto los dientes con rabia, vuelvo a revolverme, y vuelvo a soltar gemidos, sentía mis manos húmedas con mi propia sangre, las esposas no se habían aflojado ni un poco, y yo mientras tanto me iba sintiendo cada vez más débil y desdichado.

"Luffy… por favor gana, por lo menos así podré ver la cara de enojo de ese imbécil antes de morir" pienso suspirando. Cierro los ojos y me lamento otra vez por como terminaron las cosas.

Pienso en los momentos felices con Cora-san, en todas esas ocasiones en que el mayor, o se había incendiado a sí mismo, o se había caído, o se había quemado con su café, suelto un resoplido divertido recordando su torpeza, pero que luego siempre venía acompañada de una sonrisa apenada, pero sincera. Pienso en mis amigos, en las peleas idiotas entre Bepo, Penguin y Sachi, en los problemas en que nos metíamos cuando estábamos aburridos, siempre buscando una pelea, y como siempre la conseguíamos y salíamos vencedores.

Finalmente, pienso en Luffy, vuelvo a suspirar. Pienso en ese monito tarado, glotón, maleducado, y enano…sonrío, una lágrima supera mis defensas y cae por mi rostro, definitivamente, no era lo que había planeado, el enamorarme de él. Abro los ojos, fijando la vista en la nada, vuelvo a suspirar.

Fue en ese momento, en que le dije todas esas cosas horribles, cuando intentaba alejarlo de mí, y monté todo ese numerito de besar a ese otro tipo, fue ahí en que me di cuenta que había perdido al hombre del cual me había enamorado, tal vez para siempre, y pude sentir como el dolor me aplastaba.

Ver como a cada palabra venenosa que soltaba, su cara se iba transformando con dolor y confusión, no me esperaba el dolor que iba a sentir, sabía que iba a ser feo, pero no me esperaba ese dolor en mi corazón. Cuando Luffy me pego, y me dijo la verdad sobre su hermano y él, y luego se fue, pude sentir como mi corazón era desgarrado.

Es decir, yo era doctor, era alguien racional, alguien de ciencia, eso de que el corazón se desgarra por dolor era una imbecilidad, siempre lo había pensado, me había pasado más de un semestre en la Universidad estudiando solamente ese órgano en específico, científicamente era fascinante, pero no lograba entender porque la gente lo relacionaba con algo tan simbólico, no lo entendía hasta esa tarde con él.

_\- ¡Oe Torao! -me grita Muwigara-ya, estábamos en mi cama desnudos, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Habíamos salido a comer, ya que era sábado y no teníamos responsabilidades, y luego para bajar la comida, habíamos venido a tener una sesión de sexo intenso en el departamento._

_Ahora estábamos echados, sin ganas de ni siquiera vestirnos, eso sí, me habían mandado con urgencia el expediente de un paciente que iba a tener que operar el lunes de un problema cardiaco. Estaba intentando leerlo, pero cierto monito me hablaba y ponía su cara entre los papeles y yo, no dejándome ver nada, intento respirar tranquilam…_

_\- ¡QUIERES QUEDARTE QUIETO! -lo aparto con dientes de tiburón._

_\- ¡Ay, pero Torao!, ¡me aburro! -me grita Muwigara-ya haciendo pucheros, lo miro con un tic en el ojo, a veces Luffy podía ser tan infinitamente infantil. Claro, él estaba aburrido, y me estaba dando la lata a mí._

_\- ¡Pues no sé, ve la tele si quieres! -hago un ademán con mi mano, apuntando a mi televisor._

_-Ummm…no, ¡tengamos más sexo Torao! -me dice este con simpleza, como si me pidiera que fuera a buscarle un vaso con agua. Como única respuesta, le doy un puñetazo._

_\- ¡Itai Torao!, ¡tacaño! -grita este sacándome la lengua, nuevamente como respuesta, le doy otro puñetazo._

_\- ¡Itai! -vuelve a quejarse, me vuelvo a enfocar en el expediente, pero no puedo evitar sonreír por las tonterías de Luffy. Este se hecha a mi lado, y me abraza como si fuera su almohada predilecta, pero por lo menos, se queda tranquilo. "Aleluya" pienso al verlo al fin calmado._

_Luego de unos minutos con un silencio apacible, Muwigara-ya comienza a mirar los papeles, seguramente nuevamente aburrido._

_\- ¿Qué es eso? -comienza el menor, suspiro, "adiós tranquilidad, aunque eso fue un récord, 15 minutos en silencio" resoplo divertido, Luffy me mira interrogante, vuelvo a suspirar._

_-Es el corazón de un paciente que tengo que operar el lunes-le cuento, este gira la cabeza como intentando darle sentido a lo que ve._

_-Si es el lunes, ¿por qué estudias el sábado? -._

_-Porque si me equivoco por estudiar a última hora, no va a ser una mala nota, va a ser la muerte de una persona-le cuento._

_-Ummm… ¿no te da miedo?, ¿qué la vida de alguien esté en tus manos? -me mira._

_-…Da un poco de miedo, pero la verdad es que me da paz-acaricio al menor._

_\- ¿Paz? -eleva las cejas._

_-Si…en ese momento que estoy operando, aunque estén los enfermeros a mi lado, aunque este la familia del paciente afuera…en ese momento siento que estoy solo, solo mi paciente y yo. Y poder de algún modo arreglarlo, me da paz…-le cuento, sorprendentemente me agrada hablar con Luffy, con él era fácil abrirse, era extraño, supongo que ese era su poder._

_-Pero ese no es un corazón-dice este luego de mirar los papeles, se acomoda contra mi pecho, mira para arriba buscando mi rostro._

_-Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan tarado, es un corazón-le digo con un tic en mi ojo._

_Este me hace una mueca, molesto por el comentario, pero igual responde-pero los corazones son así-dibuja en una esquina de los papeles un corazón metafórico, lo vuelvo a mirar con un tic en el ojo. Le toco la frente._

_\- ¿Qué haces? -me pregunta confuso por mi acción._

_-Comprobando que no tienes fiebre, creo que se te frio el cerebro totalmente-ahora es Luffy quien me da un puñetazo, me río, este vuelve a pegarme, pero esta vez no puedo evitar seguir riéndome. Luffy hace un puchero, aparta los papeles y se sube sobre mí._

_-No te sigo pegando, sólo porque me gusta verte reír-me dice este sonriendo. Resoplo un poco enojado conmigo mismo, me costaba mantener una fachada seria cuando estoy con él, pero lo agarro de la cintura y lo apego a mí, comienzo a besarlo._

_\- ¿Por qué crees…-beso-que eso…-beso- es un corazón? -este se separa un poco y hace una mueca concentrada._

_-Ehhh…pues, me acuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños, Makino nos leía una historia donde los corazones eran así-señala el dibujo-porque se parecen a un espejo-este se encoge de hombros-un espejo refleja cosas, como nuestros corazones reflejan nuestros sentimientos. Cuando sentimos algo lo reflejamos, incluso cuando alguien está triste, por ejemplo, de algún modo nosotros lo reflejamos también…por eso creo que los corazones son así, me gusta pensarlo de esa manera-me lo quedo mirando sorprendido._

_Ese monito podía ser tan idiota algunas veces, y otras podía decir cosas profundas como la que acababa de decir, lo miro aún más intrigado y fascinado. Lo agarro y lo atraigo hacía mí, comienzo a besarlo._

_-De acuerdo-digo._

_Me mira confuso- ¿de acuerdo que? -._

_-Tengamos sexo-sonrió._

_\- ¿En serio?, ¿no que tienes tarea? -me dice este señalando el expediente._

_-Puedo estudiar más tarde-lo vuelvo a besar, el menor se encoge de hombros y se apega a mí besándome. Mientras lo besaba, me daba cuenta que fue ese momento, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que Luffy era más que un polvo, era más que una alianza sexual… me había enamorado del monito. _

_Alguien que era capaz de ver un órgano lleno de venas y músculos, y transformarlo en un espejo, era alguien totalmente opuesto a mí, alguien pasional, no racional, pero justamente era eso, Luffy era mi otra mitad, y de alguna manera, que racionalmente no se podía entender, encajábamos juntos, se sentía bien. _

_Esa tarde, tal vez Luffy no lo noto, pero esa tarde no sólo tuve sexo con él, sino que hice el amor con él. No le dije nada, tampoco había perdido la cabeza, estaba el peligro de Doflamingo, pero esa tarde, amé cada pedazo de Luffy._

¿Quién diría que tres días después, todo se iría a la mierda ante la llamada de la visita de Doflamingo?

Intento liberarme, nuevamente fallando, suelto un suspiro exasperado. Antes de poder hacer algo más, la puerta se abre de sopetón y entra Doflamingo. Atrás de él entran dos sirvientes trayendo un televisor con ellos.

-Mira Law, quiero que veas conmigo el partido, y si tu noviecito no cumple, pues…frufruffu, ya sabes lo que sigue-aprieto la mandíbula, mientras los sirvientes instalan todo, llega Trébol, la mano derecha de Doflamingo, y comienzan a hablar en un rincón, no puedo escuchar nada.

Luego de unos minutos, los sirvientes logran conectar todo, y la tele se ilumina.

-…"Señores y señoras, este es el momento que hemos estado esperando durante más de un mes y medio, el partido entre los equipos de los "¡Muwigaras!"…-comienza el presentador a hablar, cuando menciona al equipo de Luffy, sale una foto de él y los demás, se me encoge el corazón, pensar que hace tres semanas estaba celebrando con ellos en la fiesta, y todos me habían tratado tan bien, como si fuera parte de su grupo desde siempre.

-…Que se enfrentaran al equipo de la ¡"Familia!" …-muestran una foto del equipo, Doflamingo se ríe, este y Trébol aplauden, me dan náuseas- ¿quién será el vencedor?, ¿tú qué opinas Gatz? -le pregunta a su compañero.

-Vaya Rick, la verdad es que esta difícil…-Doflamingo frunce un poco el ceño, me tenso, pero me intereso más por lo que va a decir el presentador-si me hubieras dicho hace un año si los "Muwigaras" podían enfrentarse a la "Familia", te hubiera dicho que ni en un millón de años…-comenta este.

-Eso es verdad, hay que recordar queridos televidentes que, de las ligas medias, el equipo de la "Familia" esta primera en la lista-dice Rick.

-Eso es cierto, por muchos años, cualquier equipo que haya querido subir a las 4 grandes ligas, ha tenido que pasar por esta pared, y hay que decirlo, ¡ningún equipo lo ha logrado! -el rubio se ríe, frunzo el ceño, no tenía idea de nada de eso, "¿el equipo de este puto era tan bueno?, al parecer sí, incluso si Luffy juega de verdad, le va costar vencerlos al parecer"-de todas maneras Rick, como te iba diciendo, hay una lista gigante de equipos perdedores, pero ¡creo que hoy día, va a ser un día especial!-grita Gatz asintiendo enérgico, el rubio vuelve a fruncir el ceño, se adelanta un poco, lo miro detenidamente.

\- ¿Tú lo crees Gatz?, no lo sé, es cierto que el equipo de los "Muwigaras" con su capitán Monkey D Luffy, desde que aparecieron por primera vez, hace tres años, han realizado muchos milagros…-comienza Rick.

\- ¡Exacto!, han hecho jugadas increíbles, jugadas que nadie nunca vio venir, y han logrado salir victoriosos, el año que empezaron fue impresionante, avanzaron muy rápidamente, si le quitas el asunto legal que tuvieron, yo creo que, a estas alturas, ya estarían en las 4 grandes ligas-asiente convencido el presentador.

\- ¡Vaya, esas son grandes declaraciones!, sólo podremos saberlo al término del partido, ¡ahora!, veamos las posiciones que jugara cada jugador, comenzando con la "Familia"-proyectan la cancha, y sobre esta aparecen etiquetas con los nombres de cada jugador en la posición en que jugaran- muy bien, tenemos en el arco a Senor Pink…-aparece una foto de él, van saliendo fotos de cada jugador, "¿cómo engordo tanto en estos años?" no puedo evitar preguntarme al ver a Pink- en las posiciones de defensas tenemos a Machvise, y a Lao G…- "Lao ya era viejo cuando lo conocí, pero sus golpes eran horribles, Mach…no lo reconozco"-en el medio campo tenemos a Dellinger y Buffalo…-"Dellinger sólo creció, y Buffalo estaba similar"-luego tenemos a los atacantes, Pica y Gladius…-"creo que ellos han sido lo que menos cambiaron"- y por último, tenemos al atacante principal, y capitán del equipo, ¡Diamante!...-"ese imbécil también sigue igual".

\- ¡Y ahora, el equipo de los "Muwigaras"! -se proyecta la cancha-en el arco tenemos al "Caballero del mar, Jimbe"…- "luego de conocerlo en persona, tenía sentido, él era gigante, era un muro, pero un muro muy ágil"-defendiendo tenemos a "God Ussop", y a Tony Tony Chopper…- "ellos eran escurridizos, y con buena puntería, era su posición perfecta"-en el medio campo están "Soul King, Brook", y al "Máquina Franky"…-"sabía que a pesar de su edad, Brook era muy rápido y Franky también era como un muro"-luego tenemos a dos jugadores, que a pesar que no son el capitán, son casi tan famosos como él, ¡así es!, estamos hablando de los atacantes, "El cazador Roronoa Zoro", y "Pierna Negra Sanji"…-no puedo evitar sonreír, es verdad que ellos eran increíbles, eran como los guardaespaldas de Luffy, con esos dos atrás suyo, no había problema-y finalmente tenemos al poderoso y carismático capitán…¡Monkey D Luffy!, conocido como "Muwigara no Luffy"…-se me vuelve a encoger el corazón al momento de ver su foto sonriente- entre los tres, tenemos al conocido ¡"Trio monstruoso"!, tal vez tienes razón Gatz, tal vez este pequeño, pero poderoso equipo haga historia, quédense con nosotros, a la vuelta de comerciales, dará inicio este partido…-Doflamingo silencia la tele, se le ve enojado, no puedo evitar sonreír, los presentadores habían alabado mucho más al equipo de Luffy, y no al de él.

-Ne nee, no pasa nada Doffy, si quieres podemos encargarnos de ese presentador bocón…-siento náuseas, estaba hablando tan tranquilo de matar a ese hombre, que nada tenía que ver, por lo menos Doflamingo sólo resopla molesto, y hace un ademan con la mano para desestimar la oferta, suspiro un poco aliviado.

-Lo importante es el partido…ahí los veremos aplastados…-sonríe con ese carisma demoniaca que tiene.

No pasa mucho más tiempo para que terminaran los comerciales. La verdad es que realmente yo no era un fan del fútbol, me gustaba jugar con mis amigos, y me gustaba ver los partidos de las grandes ligas, siempre se creaba un buen ambiente entre todas las personas, incluso si no eras realmente fan del deporte.

Ese día, cuando Luffy me contó su identidad, comencé a recordar lo poco que sabía de las ligas futbolísticas, una cosa era ver las 4 grandes ligas, y otra cosa era conocer lo que venía antes. Estaban las ligas bajas, medias y altas, cuando Luffy se fue, me enfrasque en el computador a investigar todo, me había tomado por sorpresa haber conocido a un jugador profesional, no era algo tan común como a uno le gustaría, y menos si se comportaba y se veía como Luffy.

El monito era eso…un monito… rebelde, sexy, bocón, simpático, explosivo, empático…no era como uno se imaginaba a una celebridad, la verdad es que ninguno de los de su equipo se comportaban como tal.

Así que mientras leía artículo tras artículo, es que me fui dando cuenta de lo importante que era, estaba a un partido de pasar de las ligas medias, a las altas, eso significaba un gran paso para cumplir su sueño de ser el rey del fútbol…y ahora en verdad todo se perdería, si él comenzaba a jugar mal a propósito.

Con rabia, veo cómo van apareciendo los jugadores en la cancha, cuando Luffy sale con su uniforme, no puedo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho. Las ovaciones no se dejan esperar, todos le gritan al moreno, le muestran pancartas, le tiran rosas, este sonríe, y a medida que va caminando al centro de la cancha, va saludando agitando la mano. Pero algo se nota que está mal, no creo que nadie que no lo conozca personalmente se diera cuenta, pero su sonrisa era pequeña, estaba fingiendo.

Los equipos se ordenan, comienza el himno y todos se levantan a cantar, luego de eso, los dos capitanes se acercan al árbitro. Luffy y Diamante se dan un apretón, muy seco, Luffy está totalmente serio, incluso se ve enojado, nuevamente, eso sólo se nota para los que lo conocemos, de afuera puede verse concentrado, pero no, está enojado, Diamante le hace una mueca burlona.

\- ¡Vaya!, ¡eso fue intenso entre los dos capitanes!, pero sin nada más que decir… ¡que comience el partido! -grita Gatz, el árbitro hace sonar el silbato, una vez los jugadores están en sus puestos, y comienza el partido.

A medida que avanza el partido no puedo evitar apretar cada vez más los puños con rabia. Luffy y su equipo estaban claramente dejándose perder, no lo hacían muy obvio, pero lo hacían, y eso era lo alarmante, no era solamente Luffy, eran todos, en distintas medidas, pero todos. Doflamingo no puede estar más feliz, al parecer Luffy tuvo que decirles a sus compañeros, y por protegerme, ahora se estaban dejando machacar. Entre Zoro, Sanji y Luffy llevaban la pelota y hacían tiempo, lograban esquivar con facilidad al otro equipo, pero en cierto punto, dejaban que se las quitaran, era algo muy pequeño, pero estaba ahí.

Finalmente, cuando termina el primer tiempo, el equipo de Luffy iba perdiendo 3-0. Los comentaristas hacían análisis rápidos sobre las jugadas, sobre que podía haberle pasado al equipo de los "Muwigaras", pero estaban confusos. Sintiéndome culpable, no puedo evitar apretar los dientes.

-Eso, no podría haber salido mejor frufruffu-se ríe el rubio, con Trébol se están tomando una copa de vino y se ven totalmente felices, aprieto más la mandíbula.

-Eres patético, necesitaste chantajearlo para que tú equipo pudiera tener una oportunidad de ganar, tú equipo en realidad es una mugre-no puedo evitar confrontarlo, este deja de reír y me mira con una vena marcada en su frente. Se levanta y se pone cerca de mí, mirando hacia abajo.

-Ne Law, ¿por qué te pones así?, son sólo negocios- dice este sonriendo.

-Y yo sólo te digo la verdad…tú equipo es una mugre-lo miro desafiante, otra vena se le marca, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, la tele anuncia que se viene el entretenimiento del medio tiempo. Se podría haber ignorado fácilmente, pero los comentaristas comienzan a hablar y tanto Doflamingo, como yo, miramos la tele confundidos momentáneamente.

\- … ¡Así es!, es extraño, pero es verdad, nos acaba llegar la comunicación que el medio tiempo ha sido modificado, y ahora tendremos un nuevo show, y va a ser presentado y dirigido por nada menos, que ¡el equipo de los Muwigaras!, ¡veamos que tienen para mostrarnos! - Doflamingo frunce el ceño, y comienza a acercarse a la tele, yo miro confuso, algo estaba pasando.

De repente las luces comienzan a girar, y luego apuntan al centro de la cancha, donde aparece… "¿Brook-ya?", pienso confuso, pero era él.

\- ¡COME ON BABY!, ¡LOS QUIERO VER DE PIE, MOVIENDO ESOS HUESOS! -grita Brook-ya, estaba vestido como toda una estrella de rock, con pantalones con estampado de flores, con una camisa, una bufanda peluda naranja, unos lentes de corazones y finalmente, un gran sombrero de copa. Todo eso le hacía ver tan distinto, no puedo evitar sorprenderme, intento recordar si él era en realidad una celebridad, pero no me acuerdo de haberlo visto. En la fiesta en que los había conocido, él cantaba bastante bien, ¿realmente era una estrella de rock?

\- ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡damas y caballeros, les presento el regreso del cantante, SOUL KING BROOK! - grita Gatz emocionado. Las personas en el estadio, al principio se habían quedado confusos, pero luego de asimilar lo que ocurría, comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar emocionados- ¡esto es increíble!, para las generaciones más jóvenes, tal vez no lo conozcan, pero Brook antes de ser jugador de fútbol, en sus años veinteañeros, fue un muy reconocido cantante, con muchos discos y dinero, esa es la razón por la cual hoy en la cancha lo llamamos "Soul-King Brook", porque ese era su nombre durante su carrera musical-el presentador parece que me estaba leyendo el pensamiento, tras esa explicación puedo entender todo, era increíble, de cantante a futbolista, era un buen cambio.

\- ¡¿ESTAN LISTOS PARA MOVER LOS HUESOS!, ¡ACOMPAÑENME EN ESTA CANCIÓN BABY! -grita Brook-ya, hace sonar la guitarra y todos gritan, comienzo a sonreír, no puedo evitarlo.

-New World…-dice Brook-ya, le asiente a las coristas y a la banda atrás suyo, y comienza la música, todos gritan. Doflamingo aprieta un poco la mandíbula, pero no hace nada, con Trébol se quedan viendo la pantalla-…_Esta es la historia de un héroe_…- comienza a cantar, "uuuhh" le siguen las coristas, le presto atención a la canción-…._Esta es la historia de un hombre que quiere ser rey_…- no puedo evitar soltar un respingo sorprendido, la canción era sobre Luffy, no había duda-…_que no busca botines de guerra, pero se mantiene firme y de pie sobre sus sandalias…_-sigue tocando.

No puedo evitar sonreír, Luffy amaba las sandalias, él me había dicho que odiaba los zapatos, apenas podía se ponía las sandalias, eran más cómodas-…_Los soñadores siempre se esfuerzan, porque en ocasiones sus sueños están fuera de su alcance_…-definitivamente, eso era Luffy-…_para poder vivir día a día tienes que enfrentar a tus propios demonios…-_desvió un poco la vista, supongo que tenía a mi propio demonio frente a mi-…_es un gran sueño que parece difícil de creer, pero cuando él lo dice, puedes ver que se volverá realidad…-_eso era verdad-…_Hoy es el día, estamos cansados de esperar, es tan grande nuestra emoción que no necesitamos dormir. Hoy es el día. Es el gran día. ¡Patea el reloj que se detuvo!, ¡Por el nuevo mundo!_ -repite el coro otras tres veces, no puedo evitar sentir que es una buena canción-… _¡El mundo cambiara! .._.-grita Brook-ya, y de repente todo se apaga. Las luces se apagan, y comienzan los aplausos, de repente no sé porque, pero me siento un poco intranquilo.

De repente las luces vuelven, y comienza a sonar una música más…caribeña tal vez, o brasileña, pero Brook-ya está tocando unos grandes tambores, todo retumba, dan ganas de moverse. De repente aparecen Luffy, Zoro y Sanji-ya sin camisa, descalzos y con unos pantalones holgados y blancos. Frunzo un poco el ceño confuso, Doflamingo está igual, se está poniendo más tenso mientras ve a los tres salir, me tenso preocupado.

Un poco más atrás aparecen también el resto del equipo, Ussop, Franky y Chopper-ya van saltando y aplaudiendo, la gente los sigue emocionada, cuando llegan al lado de Brook-ya comienzan a tocar más tambores. Nami y Robin-ya están vestidas con un traje tropical, con trajes de baños y vestidos veraniegos. Jimbe se pone al medio del circulo que hacen Luffy, Zoro y Sanji, y a la música de los tambores, le sigue la banda y los tres comienzan a saltar, un pie luego el otro, y comienzan a aplaudir, la gente responde alucinada. No era común ver a los jugadores de fútbol ponerse a bailar.

Luffy va trotando, medio saltando y agarra el micrófono- ¡HOLA!, ¿cómo están? Shishishi-grita el moreno, se ríe y levanta el brazo para responder a los gritos eufóricos de la gente- ¡tomare eso como un bien!, ¡bueno, la verdad es que este no ha sido un buen partido para nosotros, vamos perdiendo, pero no queremos desanimarnos, por eso los invito a bailar con nosotros, y de disfrutar este medio tiempo! -grita Luffy, la gente responde feliz, la música sube el volumen y el ritmo, y los tres en el circulo comienzan a bailar.

Pero no están bailando tal cual, están bailando Capoeira, los miro sorprendido, pero principalmente a Luffy, el monito se balanceaba y hacía girar su cuerpo con una flexibilidad increíble, y con una gracilidad que llegaba a ser muy artística. Me quedo un poco hipnotizado mirándolo, se agachaba, movía los brazos y aplaudía siguiendo el ritmo de los tambores, mientras se reía. La gente comienza a aplaudir el doble de fuerte, todos maravillados. Zoro y Sanji tampoco lo hacían nada de mal, aunque cada uno tenía una forma distinta de moverse.

Jimbe hace unas señales con los brazos, y los tres cambian, abro los ojos sorprendido, los tres habían hecho una pirueta hacía atrás, cayendo de pie y aplaudiendo. Jimbe hace otro gesto, y los tres saltan un poco agachados, con las piernas extendidas mientras van girando, a la vez que mantienen la forma del circulo, terminan en las posiciones del que antes tenían al lado. El público vuelve a aplaudir, los tres se mantienen bailando en sus lugares, moviendo las manos, siguiendo el ritmo.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡parecen que volaran! -grita Gatz. En realidad, era increíble, te daban ganas de bailar, o moverte. No puedo evitar recordar como Luffy le había contado que su abuelo les había hecho tomar clases de auto defensa a él y a sus hermanos, ahora podía ver el resultado de esas clases, la forma en que Luffy se movía, podía ver distintas disciplinas, Karate, Jiu-Jutsu, lucha libre, Boxeo, Judo y más.

Jimbe vuelve a hacer una señal, y Luffy y Zoro se ponen frente a frente, Sanji-ya se va bailar con Nami y Robin-ya haciéndole una especie de coro, el rubio se veía más que feliz. Ante la señal de Jimbe, Zoro y Luffy se mueven, el moreno salta y Zoro se desliza por debajo de él, esquivándolo, Luffy aterriza y se gira y vuelven a cargar contra el otro. Esta vez saltan con las piernas extendidas, otra vez mientras giran, Luffy por la derecha, y Zoro por la izquierda, y pasan a centímetros uno del otro, y aterrizan al otro lado con un giro y aplauden al mismo tiempo. Los vítores del público son ensordecedores.

No puedo evitar sentirme sorprendido, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que lo estaban ensayando?, pero, ¿no que el medio tiempo lo habían cambiado a último momento?, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué cambiaron el medio tiempo? -doy un vote sorprendido, Doflamingo había dicho mí misma duda en voz alta.

\- ¿Doffy? ...-Trébol se lo queda mirando extrañado, yo también lo miro tieso.

-…Algo está mal…ese niñato está haciendo tiempo…no…está haciendo de pantalla, ¿para qué?...-Doflamingo se sienta y entrelaza las manos y se las lleva a la barbilla, de repente levanta la vista y me mira, no puedo evitar sentir un estremecimiento-por él…por ti Law…-lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, este se levanta de repente y comienza a acercarse a mí, aprieto la mandíbula, me tenso otra vez, pero antes de que llegue, Luffy en la pantalla grita.

\- ¡Levanten los brazos!, ¡hoy es el día! -sonríe, mientras sigue bailando y aplaudiendo. Fue en ese segundo, en que el rubio se distrajo, y al segundo después, escuchamos una explosión, el edificio se estremece un poco incluso.

-Nee nee, ¿qué fue eso Doffy? - salta Trébol preocupado.

-…Algo está mal… ¡vamos!, ¡anda a investigar! -pero antes de que Trébol pudiera moverse, llega uno de los sirvientes sangrando.

-Do-Doflamingo-sama…-resuella el sirviente, al rubio le sale una vena por el creciente enojo-nosotros…ah…una bomba…dejo todo destruido, muchos compañeros inconscientes y heridos…ah, ah-resuella este sin aire-… ne-necesitamos su ayuda…-a Doflamingo, el enojo ya se le nota claramente, bufa, pero toma su abrigo, le hace una señal a Trébol y se mueven a la puerta, pero antes de salir, agarra del cuello al sirviente y lo levanta, este comienza a ahogarse.

-Vigila a Law, si pasa algo malo, te mato-dice fríamente el rubio, el sirviente se pone verde, pero comienza a sentir como loco, ambos se van.

Cuando salen, el sirviente se deja caer por la pared, se ve exhausto y herido, pero no dejo de mirar a todos lados, todo sigue igual. Miro la tele, Luffy y los demás siguen bailando con la misma energía… ¿podría ser algo coordinado, o sólo fue coincidencia?

La respuesta me llega 10 minutos después, cuando la ventana cerrada explota, y apartando las cortinas, aparecen dos figuras, alcanzo a ver una caballerea rubia y otra negra. Estos cargan rápidamente contra el sirviente que, al estar tan débil, es fácilmente reducido, cuando se levantan, de repente los reconozco.

-… ¿Sabo-ya? ... ¿Ace-ya? ...-pregunto totalmente confundido, estos se están limpiando los restos de vidrios rotos de la ropa, pero al escucharme, levantan las cabezas y sonríen aliviados.

\- ¡Law!, ¡gracias a los dioses estás vivo! -grita Ace sonriendo mientras se acerca a mí, Sabo lo sigue.

\- ¿Estás bien Law? ... ¡por Dios, tus muñecas! -grita Sabo revisándome, no puedo hablar, me los quedo mirando completamente confuso.

\- ¿Po-por qué? ... ¿ustedes? ...-ellos me miran y me sonríen.

-Luffy nos contó…-Ace se muerde el labio de repente incomodo-nos contó todo…tuve que forzarlo un poco, pero nos contó…-frunzo el ceño, no puedo evitar desviar la vista avergonzado.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Law…tú fuiste la víctima-me dice Sabo-ya apretándome el hombro.

\- ¡Es verdad!, vinimos a sacarte de aquí, estamos todos trabajando juntos…nuestro hermanito también-dice el moreno sonriendo, señalándome la tele. Veo a Luffy saltar y bailar, Doflamingo tenía razón, él era la pantalla y estaba ganando tiempo, por mí. Me muerdo el labio que me comienza a temblar, mientras aprieto los puños.

\- ¡Vamos!, ya debes estar harto de esa silla-me anima Sabo, sólo puedo asentir, no confió en mi voz. Los hermanos me sonríen y comienzan a analizar mis esposas.

\- ¡Vamos Sabo!, esta es tu parte-lo apremia Ace.

-…Tenemos un problema…-este hace algo en las esposas, pero finalmente suspira exasperado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Ace se agacha a mirar, lo escucho soltar un "tsk", se saca un pañuelo del bolsillo y me limpia las muñecas.

-Estas esposas…puedo encargarme, pero me va a tomar tiempo, tiempo que no tenemos, en cualquier momento pueden regresar-dice Sabo.

\- ¡Maldición!… ¿qué podemos hacer? …-Ace se aleja un poco y comienza a mirar el cuarto, tal vez buscando algo con que romper las esposas, pero no hay nada.

-… Puede ser doloroso… tal vez terminemos dislocándote el hombro Law, pero…-comienza Sabo.

… ¿Pero? ...-lo apremia Ace.

-Creo que podemos romper la silla…-se pone de pie-si la levantamos y hacemos suficiente fuerza contra el suelo, podríamos romperla, cuando estemos a salvo, trabajaremos en las esposas…-nos miramos entre los tres, pero sé que no hay tiempo… si un hombro era el pago.

-Háganlo-digo firme. Estos asienten, toman la silla entre ambos, la ponen más horizontal, me levantan lo más que pueden y cargan con fuerza contra el suelo, intento poner también todo mi peso y al segundo siguiente, la silla se hace pedazos, igual que mis brazos y hombro al ser aplastados, no puedo evitar soltar un gemido.

\- ¡Diablos!, ¡lo logramos!, ¿Law, estás bien? -Sabo se acerca a mí, me intento evaluar rápidamente.

-…Si, me duelen los brazos, pero es por mis muñecas destrozadas, pero creo que si me disloque el hombro en la caída-digo, mientras intentando sentarme, los hermanos me ayudan.

-Podría haber sido peor…-dice Ace. Resoplo, pero asiento, con su ayuda a cada lado, nos vamos moviendo hacía la ventana, me siento súper débil, las piernas apenas se me mueven. Entre la pérdida de sangre por las muñecas, y el estar sentado sin moverme por 17 horas, tenía las piernas agarrotadas.

Es así como me van arrastrando, cuando llegamos a la ventana, Sabo arranca las cortinas y la pone sobre el marco, donde están los pedazos de vidrio, me tienen que ayudar entre los dos a pasar, y con cuidado bajamos por el tejado hasta llegar a una tubería de drenaje, donde ellos bajan primero y luego, entre los dos, me atrapan cuando salto, por lo menos estaban cerca del suelo, sólo era un segundo piso.

\- ¿Ves?, esto está yendo bien, ¡vamos! -dice Ace. Nos agachamos y me van guiando a no sé dónde, supongo que a la vía de escape. Sabo se mete la mano al bolsillo, esperamos agachados en una esquina, puedo ver a algunos sirvientes de Doflamingo corriendo de un lado a otro con baldes de agua.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar al rubio, este tiene un walkie talkie, y comienza a sintonizar en la frecuencia correcta, intento acomodarme mejor, me estaba comenzando a sentir realmente mal, siento como el sudor me cae por los ojos, y si siquiera puedo limpiarme por tener las manos esposadas. De repente, mi vista comienza a ser borrosa, me apoyo en la pared del callejón donde estamos.

\- ¿Dónde están?, ¡¿cómo está Law?!-grita una voz que me hace abrir los ojos de golpe, me volteo a mirar a Sabo-ya, este me mira comprensivo y me extiende el radio, me lo sujeta para que pueda hablar, me lo quedo mirando como hipnotizado-… ¿Sabo?...¿me escuchan?, nosotros pusimos las bombas como teníamos planeado, deberían estar distraídos con eso, y nos acabamos de juntar con Garp, Shanks, y Dragon-san…¿pudieron rescatar a Law?...¡respondan!-grita el hombre que luego de la guerra civil en Flevance, y la masacre de mi familia, me dio la fuerza para seguir adelante.

-…Cora-san…-digo apenas en un susurro.

-… ¿Law?, ¡Oh Dios!, ¡¿estás bien?!, háblame hijo, ¿estás herido? -comienza este a exaltarse, me tiembla el labio, me lo muerdo con fuerza.

\- ¡Mhm! …- es lo único que puedo responder, o sino el llanto se me va a salir, y una vez que empiece, sé que no me voy a poder detener. Cora-san había venido también, no sé cómo, pero estaba ahí, otra vez estaba ahí para ayudarme y protegerme. Me muerdo más el labio tembloroso, Sabo ve como estoy y decide hablar él.

-Rosinante-san, Law está bien, tiene las muñecas lastimadas y durante el escape, tuvimos que hacer una maniobra que le disloco el hombro, pero está bien dentro de lo posible, eso sí, tendremos que ir directamente a la clínica. Sé que quiere hablar con él, pero el shock todavía está presente, necesitamos escapar rápido, ¿dónde están ustedes? -dice claro y calmado Sabo-ya.

-Claro, primero lo primero, ¡es verdad!, miren, caminen y salgan a la calle Sabaody, esperen en la esquina, llegaremos en un minuto-dice Cora-san, asentimos y comenzamos a movernos otra vez. El dolor y el cansancio me hacen trastabillar, pero Ace-ya me ataja, y me ayuda a caminar, adelante va Sabo agachado y mirando a todos lados, en caso de que aparezca un enemigo.

Cuando llegamos, escuchamos a lo lejos la explosión de otra bomba.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Ace se ve confuso.

-Dragon-san me dijo que iba a hacer estallar otra bomba si era necesario…tenemos que irnos pronto, o todo será por nada-Sabo comienza a mirar a todos lados un poco más frenético, nosotros lo imitamos. Básicamente me estoy manteniendo en pie gracias al estrés, pero estoy comenzando a agotarme, cada vez me apoyo más en Ace-ya, que en mis propios pies. Un minuto después, aparece desde la esquina una camioneta blanca derrapando, se detiene de golpe frente a nosotros y la puerta se abre al instante.

\- ¡Ya era hora Jiji! -grita Ace, mientras comienza a avanzar.

\- ¡Más respeto mocoso!, ¿cómo está Law? -pregunta el abuelo de Luffy, Garp-san. Los miro con la mente en blanco, tanto el padre, el tío, como el abuelo de Luffy estaban ahí, tenía a sus hermanos a los lados ayudándome, sabía ahora que Luffy y todos sus nakamas estaban distrayendo a todos y alargando el medio tiempo y, por último, estaba Cora-san allí en el volante. Todos estaba haciendo todo esto…por ayudarme.

\- ¿Law, hijo? -Cora-san se acerca a mí, me apoya una mano en la mejilla, lo miro, se me comienza a nublar la vista, me apoyo en su pecho, las lágrimas van cayendo ya sin control, este me abraza-…lo siento tanto…lamento tanto que hayas tenido que enfrentar todo eso tú solo…-me abraza más fuerte, aprieto los dientes, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

Con cuidado Cora-san me conduce dentro de la camioneta, todos suben, y Shanks arranca y salimos disparados. Sabo se acerca y comienza a trabajar en mis esposas, son unos 5 minutos en que, usando unas pinzas, intenta abrirlas. 5 minutos en que no puedo dejar de llorar, finalmente lo logra y puedo mover por fin, mis brazos agarrotados.

Sorbo mis mocos-gracias Sabo-ya…gracias Ace…gracias Cora-san…gracias a todos…-las lágrimas siguen cayendo sin control, me tapo con la visera de mi gorro, pero mi llanto sigue.

-Tranquilo… -Cora-san me apoya la mano en la espalda-…puede que esto te duela, pero es mejor hacer esto rápido-asiento, Cora-san con delicadeza, pero firme, me agarra el hombro, y de un tirón doloroso, pero efectivo, me lo acomoda en su lugar. Suelto un resuello por el dolor, pero luego de eso, me dejo caer contra él, totalmente agotado.

\- ¡Bien!, a la clínica-dice Garp-san dando un aplauso, como de algún modo concluyendo el asunto.

\- ¡Llámale a Rayleigh!, que les diga que tenemos a Law- dice Shanks-ya, de repente abro los ojos de golpe.

-No quiero ir a la clínica, ¡vamos al estadio! -digo de repente, todos me miran como si me hubiera salido de repente un tercer ojo.

\- ¿Al estadio?, ¡no digas idioteces Law!, tenemos que ir a la clínica a que te revisen, y luego, a la estación de policía- me dice Cora-san serio.

-Lo sé, y lo hare…pero antes tengo que ir al estadio…-los miro un poco avergonzado, pero decidido.

-…El amor…-dice Shanks simplemente, todos lo miramos, algunos se ríen, yo me pongo rojo, pero el pelirrojo asiente y le da una nueva dirección a la camioneta.

-…Gracias…-digo simplemente, todos suspiran cansados, pero me sonríen.

-Supongo que es bueno que estemos todos allá como familia, animando a Luffy-dice Sabo-ya sonriendo.

\- ¡Es verdad!, ¡veamos como Luffy y los demás juegan en serio y le patean el trasero al otro equipo! -dice Ace-ya emocionado de repente.

-Es un buen punto, este no es cualquier partido-dice Dragon-san asintiendo.

\- ¡Pues claro que no va a perder!, ¡si pierde, yo mismo lo golpeare! -dice Garp-san mostrando su puño, todos lo miramos con una gotita cayendo por nuestras cabezas.

\- ¡Oye, entonces pongan la radio!, hay que saber que está pasando-dice Cora-san, Dragon se apresura a encenderla.

-…Bueno, ese fue definitivamente, ¡el medio tiempo más alucinante que hemos tenido el honor de presenciar en muchos años! -está gritando el presentador Gatz- creo que puedo hablar por todos al decir, lo sorprendidos que estamos con esta presentación. La música de "Soul King, Brook", la coordinación con los tambores de los defensas del equipo, el baile femenino y por, sobre todo, ¡la presentación del "Trio monstruoso"! -sigue el presentador, todos sonríen-pero claro, creo que la persona de la cual no podíamos despegar la vista, era del capitán del equipo, ¡Monkey D Luffy! -todos celebran y aplauden, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Tienes toda la razón Gatz, la energía que desprende este joven es única, es una… ¿cómo decirlo?… una alegría única y muy propia de él, creo que la había visto en las conferencias de prensa, luego de los partidos, pero esas oportunidades tampoco sirven mucho para conocer a alguien, y en el partido se está jugando, ¡pero hoy!, creo que todos hemos podido ver el espíritu jovial y lleno de vida de "Muwigara no Luffy"-dice el otro presentador.

-Definitivamente Rick, ¡los pasos de baile, sus saltos, los movimientos!, todo fue alucinante-aquí todos sonreímos.

-No sabía que Luffy bailara tan bien-comento, Ace y Sabo se ríen.

-Siempre le gusto, y cuando comencé a entrenarlo en distintas disciplinas de combate, sólo se hizo aún más grácil-comenta Garp-san.

-Luffy siempre ha sido un monito con mucha energía, pero esa energía la sabe usar bien-comenta Ace burlón, pero con cariño.

-Él siempre bailaba en los actos del colegio, se volvió muy popular por eso y por su talento en el fútbol-comenta esta vez Sabo-ya.

No puedo evitar sentir cierta ternura. Luego de 15 minutos, llegamos al estadio, nos bajamos rápidamente, y mientras vamos a la entrada, comienzo a sentirme mal otra vez, la adrenalina estaba cayendo, lo sabía, pero tenía que verlo. Una vez y listo, y podía desmayarme.

Hago todo lo posible e intento mantenerme en pie, Cora-san deja que me apoye en él, y vamos avanzando por los pasillos hasta llegar a los camarines, donde unos guardias de seguridad nos cortan el paso.

Todos comienzan a explicar quiénes somos, pero estoy perdiendo el conocimiento, mi cuerpo ya no me obedecía, pero antes de irme a negro, escucho una voz inconfundible.

\- ¿Torao? ...-abro los ojos y veo a Luffy parado frente a mí, ya estaba vestido con su traje de futbolista, estaba saliendo del camarín, él me miraba como si fuera un fantasma. La verdad es que, seguramente me veía como uno, la pérdida de sangre estaba haciendo que mi piel ya blanca, fuera aún más pálida-… ¡TORAO! -Luffy en dos pasos llega a donde nosotros, y dando uno de sus saltos de monito, se me monta y me abraza, pasándome sus piernas por la cintura. Ante el repentino peso, y por estar tan débil, no logro mantenernos en pie, y nos caemos.

\- ¡Avisa antes de montarte sobre mí! -le grito con dientes de tiburón, este se ríe, pero se agarra a mí con más fuerza, era literalmente un monito. Suelto un suspiro, podía ver lo preocupado que había estado Luffy hasta ahora, porque podía sentir como toda su tensión se iba lentamente de su cuerpo-…gracias…gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí-le digo acariciando sus cabellos.

-…Me alegra que estés bien…-agarra más fuerte mi polera. Puedo ver como todos se han movido un poco y están hablando entre ellos, para darnos un poco de privacidad.

-La verdad es que, si no fuera por la ayuda de todos, no estaría aquí…-Luffy se aleja de mí, puedo ver lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ahora me sonríe con su sonrisa más grande, me lleno de paz.

-Souka, ¡me alegro tanto! -este parece mirarme mejor y comienza a analizarme, me mira las muñecas- ¿por qué no estás en la clínica?, ¡no estás bien Torao! -me dice este, ahora preocupado.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sólo…-me paso la lengua por el labio pensando-supongo que tenía que verte antes…-este me mira y me sonríe. Con ademán brusco, pero propio de él, me besa-…te amo monito-le digo juntando mi frente con la suya, al separarnos, este abre los ojos sorprendido.

-… Shishishi, y yo que estaba pensando cómo decirte que te amo-se ríe, me río con él, nos volvemos a besar, y luego nos separamos al escuchar burlas, al levantar la mirada puedo ver como todos nos sonríen, Luffy sólo se ríe feliz, yo aparto la mirada sonrojado.

-Me alegra mucho verte a salvo Law-me dice Zoro-ya, le sonrío-lo malo es que tenemos que salir, ya no podemos alargar más esto-dice con voz más seria, esa era la voz de "El cazador Roronoa Zoro" el vicecapitán.

-La verdad es que no podría importarme menos este partido-dice Luffy simplemente.

\- ¡Oe Luffy, no digas eso!, vinimos a verte ganar, ¡así que saca tú trasero de aquí y ve a meter goles! -dice Ace-ya levantando el puño. Todos lo miramos con una gotita cayendo de nuestras cabezas.

-…Tú hermano tiene razón Luffy, sal y gana, hazlo por mí, me sentiré mucho mejor si derrotas al equipo de ese puto-le digo sonriendo. Este me mira serio, pero luego asiente y me sonríe, todos sonreímos.

-De acuerdo-se levanta, toma harto aire y grita bien fuerte, levantando los brazos- ¡chicos, VAMOS A PATEARLES EL TRASERO! -todos gritan un "¡sí!" fuerte y comienzan a moverse. Luffy se detiene, se da la vuelta, y se acerca corriendo hacía mí. Cuando llega, me da un beso, le devuelvo el beso con fuerza. Luego este se separa, me sonríe, y se va con su equipo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: "Haciendo historia"

Law

Con los demás nos movemos hacía las gradas, Cora-san pide un botiquín y me atiende las muñecas, los demás me compran comida y agua, y me ayudan a acomodarme.

-Deberíamos ir ahora a la clínica-me dice nuevamente Cora-san.

-Luego del partido, lo juro- este suspira, pero asiente. Es así como comienza el segundo tiempo, y los equipos comienzan a salir nuevamente. Todos gritamos festejando al equipo de Luffy cuando salen, este nos sonríe.

\- ¡VAMOS LUFFY!, ¡demuéstrales quien manda! -grita Shanks-ya levantando el puño.

\- ¡VAMOS LUFFY!… ¡VAMOS ZORO! -grita Sabo, aplaudiendo.

\- ¡HAZLES MORDER EL POLVO LUFFY! -grita Ace haciendo bocina con sus manos alrededor de su boca.

Es así como todos terminamos gritando. A medida que avanza el partido, puedo ver realmente lo que habían tenido que contenerse al jugar antes, ahora estaban luchando sin dejarse nada. Usopp-ya a los pocos minutos de empezar, hizo un pase certero que le llego a Zoro, este se lo devolvió a Franky para sacarse a Pica de encima, y cuando Franky le volvió a pasar la pelota a Zoro, este hizo el primer gol para el equipo. Todos festejamos.

A los 20 minutos, Jimbe empezó la jugada y golpeo tan fuerte la pelota que se fue al otro lado de la cancha, donde la atrapo Sanji, este comenzó a correr con la pelota, y en un movimiento único, evadió a Machvise. El gordo se había lanzado deslizándose por el suelo, para sacarle la pelota de una patada, pero el rubio salto con el balón en sus piernas, y luego, aún en el aire, dio un giro y le lanzo la pelota a Luffy, y este con una poderosa patada, había hecho el gol.

El siguiente gol fue a los 30 minutos. Pink sacaba, pero para su mala suerte, la atajó Franky, este se la tiró a Brook, que tuvo que retroceder por Dellinger, así que se la tiró a Chopper, este logró dársela a Zoro, pero Lao-G comenzó a hostigarlo, así que se la dio a Luffy, y mientras Sanji distrajo a Machvise, este metió el gol.

\- ¡ESO! -grita Ace levantando el puño.

\- ¡Ahora están empatados! -grita Sabo.

Pero lamentablemente, por mucho que intentan luchar, no logran meter más goles. Las jugadas por parte del equipo de la "Familia" comienzan a ser cada vez más sucias, jugadas que dan lugar a varías tarjetas amarillas. Es así como, los 15 minutos restantes se terminan, provocando que hay que ir al alargue del partido.

\- ¡Esos malditos!, ¡jugaron sucio! -grita Ace-ya, se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado para otro, como animal enjaulado.

-Es verdad, pero hay que pensar en que en el alargue, lograran vencerlos-dice Cora-san. Aprovecho de recargarme en mi silla y cerrar los ojos, escucho a los demás comentar el partido, pero los parpados me comienzan a pesar, finalmente creo que me quedo dormido unos 10 minutos, porque luego me despierta Cora-san.

\- ¡Hey!, ya va a empezar el alargue-abro los ojos y veo como los equipos van saliendo de nuevo a la cancha. Me acomodo para ver mejor, los demás me ofrecen comida, tomo agua y mastico unas papas, pero la siesta, aunque más bien fue una cabeceada, ya me había hecho sentir mejor. Si podía dormir una noche entera, sabía que ya me iba a sentir mucho mejor, eso sí, había que atenderme mejor las muñecas. Los vendajes que me había puesto Cora-san, los había puesto en modo emergencia, había que hacer otro trabajo para que estuvieran en buenas condiciones de recuperación.

Cuando los equipos se posicionan, el sonido del silbato hace que ambos equipos carguen uno contra el otro. El ambiente se nota más pesado, saltan chispas. Las jugadas son más arriesgadas, ambos equipos hacen todo lo que pueden para anotar un gol. Cuando pasan 5 minutos, Sanji-ya se acerca bastante al arco, estaba comenzando a mover su pierna para patear, pero de repente se mete Machvise y le patea la pierna a Sanji-ya, este se cae adolorido y el otro le arrebata la pelota.

\- ¡Ahí va Machvise con el balón!, pero Kuroashi está en el suelo…no se levanta… ¡esperen!, ¡me acaban de informar que eso fue tarjeta roja!, ¡Machvise es expulsado del partido ¡- no podemos evitar enderezarnos, intento ver a Sanji-ya, pero este sigue en el suelo. Alcanzo a ver que se está agarrando la pierna, claramente adolorido. Luffy y Zoro, quienes están más cerca, corren hacía el rubio y lo ayudan a sentarse. Vemos que hablan con él, y le miran la pierna. En medio de eso, suena el silbato para que se detenga el partido.

Vemos como se acerca el equipo médico y comienzan a atender a Sanji-ya rápidamente, exceptuando la pierna, pareciera que está bien. Pero se toman unos 10 minutos para atenderlo, al parecer le ofrecen salirse, pero él niega y vuelve al partido.

Luego que entra el reemplazante de Machvise, el partido sigue. Pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, y distintas jugadas de ambos equipos, se notaba que uno, ambos estaban cansados, y dos, tenían jugadores menos, Sanji-ya que estaba en malas condiciones, y Machvise que estaba fuera. Es por eso que luego de la media hora establecida, el medio tiempo se acaba.

-A penales…-suspira Shanks dejándose caer en la silla.

\- ¿Podrán lograrlo? ...-se pregunta Dragon. Todos nos quedamos callados un poco, pero no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

-Ellos han logrado otros milagros antes…claro que pueden-digo convencido. Los otros me miran sorprendidos, pero me sonríen.

Es así como luego de unos minutos, los equipos se alían, y se ponen frente a un arco.

\- ¡Muy bien!, ¡partimos con el equipo de los Muwigaras!, ¡él primero en lanzar es "God Ussop"! -alienta Gatz, todos gritan. Ussop-ya se mueve a la portería, se ve un poco tembloroso, frente a él se pone Pink. El narizón se mueve y comienza a estirarse, estira sus brazos para el lado izquierdo por un minuto entero, se comienza a estirar al otro lado por otro minuto, luego comienza a estirar sus brazos para atrás. Finalmente, tanto Zoro como Sanji-ya parecen que le gritan algo con dientes de tiburón, Luffy se agarra el estomago de la risa. Pink los mira confundido, pero sacude la cabeza y se prepara.

Ussop se prepara, toma una buena bocanada de aire y patea. Por un segundo parece que la pelota ni siquiera va a acercarse, la gente comienza a maldecir y a llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pero de repente la pelota hace un giro brusco, e impacta con la red. Todos nos quedamos en silencio procesando.

-…Creo que… ¡NO, NO!, ¡ES VERDAD!, ¡GOOOOOOL!, ¡punto para el equipo de los Muwigaras! - grita el presentador, todos nos levantamos a aplaudir. Ussop-ya se ve sorprendido, pero luego se ve tacleado por los demás que lo felicitan, este sonríe.

Luego de eso sale Dellinger, que logra hacer el gol, Jimbe maldice, pero los demás lo apoyan. Al parecer se decide que es mejor que Sanji-ya no participe, ya se exigió jugando durante el alargue estando lastimado, así que deciden que Brook-ya pateé.

Lamentablemente, él tampoco logra hacer el gol. Por suerte, del otro equipo sale Lao-G, que tampoco lo logra. Llega el turno de Zoro-ya.

Este se para de forma prepotente frente a Pink. Se agacha un poco, aprieta un poco los puños y comienza a correr con una ferocidad y velocidad increíble. Le da una patada a la pelota que pasa con un zumbido y se estrella contra la red, mientras la pelota se mantiene girando fuertemente.

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, otra vez congelados por la sorpresa.

-Es-Eso fue…eso fue… ¡INCREIBLE!, ¡FU-FUERTEEEE, ES MUY FUERTE!, ¡EL VICE CAPITAN HIZO UN GOOOOOOL! -grita el presentador casi cayéndose del balcón de donde estaba hablando por la emoción. Unas asistentes tienen que sujetarlo. Todos celebramos emocionados.

Le toca el turno a Pica, quien le da una patada demoledora a la pelota, pero no apunta muy bien, porque Jimbe-ya logra atajarla, aunque la fuerza de la pelota al parecer lo deja sin aire por unos segundos. Pero este se recupera y tira la pelota fuera del arco, todos celebramos. El que seguía era Luffy, si anotaba, ganaban, si no, iban a tener que seguir con otra ronda en los penales. Ya que llevaban dos goles, y el otro equipo llevaba un gol y dos fallos.

Me levanto y veo como mi monito se acerca al centro, y se pone al frente de Pink. Todos aguantamos la respiración, Ace y Sabo-ya están levantados en sus asientos, Shanks y Garp-san están gritando emocionados. Dragon-san mira fijamente a su hijo concentrado, y Cora-san aplaude para ir calmando los nervios.

Me levanto de mi asiento, y grito con las fuerzas que me quedan.

\- ¡GANA LUFFY! – con los gritos de todas las otras personas es imposible que me escuche, así que no sé si es coincidencia, o realmente me logró escuchar, pero Luffy se da la vuelta y mira en la dirección de las gradas donde estamos sentados, este sonríe y se vuelve a girar.

Cuando suena el silbato, el moreno da unos pasos adelante medio saltando, lo hace casi como rozando el pasto. Lo hace de forma tranquila, como si estuviera dando un paseo, pero de repente gira un poco el cuerpo, y planta el pie izquierdo con una fuerza y resolución que me sorprenden. Es un segundo, si llego a parpadear, me lo pierdo.

Luffy contorsiona el cuerpo, se agazapa y con una flexibilidad brutal, como si fuera un látigo, le da una patada a la pelota que pasa con una fuerza y velocidad casi sónica, pasa justo al lado de la cara de Pink que, por la sorpresa y la fuerza de la pelota, se llega a caer, y el balón impacta fuertemente contra la red.

Esta vez, a pesar de la sorpresa, los aplausos y las ovaciones son instantáneas.

\- ¡LO LOGRÓ!, ¡MUWIGARA NO LUFFY LO LOGRÓ!, LOS MUWIGARAS GANAN! -anuncia Gatz otra vez emocionado.

\- ¡Ganó!, ¡ganaron! -gritan los hermanos de Luffy. Shanks y Garp se ríen felices. Yo sonrío junto a Cora-san y Dragon.

Luffy corre y se tira sobre sus compañeros, todos se ríen y comienzan a celebrar. Luffy corre con los brazos extendidos, la gente celebra con él. Cuando le ofrecen la copa, unos minutos después de darles las medallas, este la toma y la levanta junto a Zoro y Sanji-ya. Todos celebramos, los confetis estallan, las luces hacen distintos movimientos, animando todo.

Me siento tan feliz por ellos, que no me doy cuenta que llegue a mi límite, hasta que me tropiezo con mis pies. Me hubiera terminado cayendo al piso, si no fuera porque Cora-san me ataja.

-Ahora sí, a la clínica-dice este rotundamente, yo asiento. El rubio le habla a los demás, estos asienten, Ace y Sabo-ya se acercan, me toman un brazo cada uno, y me ayudan a andar.

Cuando estamos llegando a la salida, escuchamos hartos gritos emocionados. Ahí es cuando vemos que el equipo se va acercando. Aparece primero Nami-ya intentando alejar a los periodistas, tratando de poner orden como la representante. Luego aparecen los demás, apenas Luffy nos divisa, sonríe y corre hacía nosotros.

\- ¡Felicidades Luffy! -le dice Sabo-ya feliz.

\- ¡Bien hecho hermanito!, nos tuviste en vilo todo el partido-le dice Ace-ya.

\- ¡ESE ES MI NIETO! -se ríe Garp-san. Shanks, Dragon y Cora-san también lo felicitan, este les agradece y luego se me acerca.

-Hey, felicidades monito-le sonrío, este me sonríe con los ojos brillantes.

-Te escuché, no sé cómo, pero lo hice… -me susurra, me aprieta la mano, le devuelvo el apretón. Este parece notar que nos vamos retirando- ¿ya van a la clínica? -me mira preocupado.

-Si, lo siento… ya no doy más-hago una mueca molesto conmigo mismo, pero mi cuerpo había llegado a su límite.

-Descuida, ¡voy altiro con ustedes!, ¡voy por mis cosas! -me sonríe y este sale disparado hacía el camarín. Tuvimos que movernos un poco, porque los periodistas habían visto a Ace y Shanks-ya, y la cosa se estaba saliendo de control. Tuvieron que llegar los guardaespaldas del estadio a tratar de poner orden, Nami-ya también hacía todo lo que podía, cada tanto miraba a alguien con una mirada que prometía muerte.

De repente los periodistas vuelven al ataque al percatarse que Luffy y Zoro estaban saliendo del camarín, ya con ropa casual, mientras intentaban hacerse paso entre la marea humana.

Tanta gente estaba haciéndome sentir mal nuevamente, el calor humano en un lugar cerrado, no estaba ayudando. Cuando Luffy se estaba acercando, un periodista logró evadir al guardia y se acerco al moreno y le pone el micrófono.

\- ¡Muwigara!, por favor conteste mi pregunta, ¿cómo se siente al haber ganado el partido, y haber pasado a las ligas mayores? -el moreno al verse acorralado, hace una mueca de disculpa hacía nosotros, pero se gira con una sonrisa hacía el periodista.

-Pues increíble la verdad, partimos mal en el partido, pero tenía fe en mis nakamas y sabía que íbamos a ganar, y eso hicimos shishishi- se ríe este sin sentir vergüenza por sus palabras osadas.

-Y lo último, ahora que ganaste, ¿cómo vas a celebrarlo? -le pregunta el periodista. Luffy se ve confuso por un segundo, pero luego sonríe ampliamente.

-Voy a la clínica a que atiendan a mi novio, y luego planeo quedarme con él shishishi- lo miro con los ojos como platos, siento que me estoy comenzando a sonrojar violentamente. Los periodistas se quedan de piedra por un segundo, pero luego vuelven todos al ataque como una marea incansable.

\- ¡¿Novio?!-.

\- ¿Usted es homosexual? -.

\- ¿Hace cuando que está con él? -

-Entonces, ¿es verdad que su hermano, "Patada de fuego Ace", también es homosexual? -.

\- ¡Ahí está, por allá, es "Patada de fuego Ace"! -.

-Entonces… ¿ese pelinegro de ahí es su novio? -.

Las preguntan van en aumento, todos nos quedamos paralizados, confusos.

\- ¡Upss!, no tenía que decir eso, umm… ¡ya que!, ¡no importa! -se ríe el moreno ruidosamente. "¡IMBECIL!" lo terminamos pateando entre Ace, Sabo, Zoro y yo- ¡ay!, ¿pero que hice? -dice el moreno con un chichón en la cabeza. Garp, Shanks, Cora-san y Dragon sólo ven la escena con una gotita cayendo de sus cabezas.

Luego de eso, tenemos que avanzar casi pegándoles a los periodistas para poder salir del estadio. Cuando finalmente lo logramos, estoy desfalleciéndome, apenas traen el auto y nos metemos dentro, mi cuerpo se rinde y me desmayo sobre Luffy.

\- ¡TORAO! ... ¡TORA…O…! -el rostro y los gritos de Luffy comienzan a desvanecerse, me dejo caer sobre él, y me dejo ir. La oscuridad me recibe.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: "Empezando de nuevo"

Luffy

Torao se comienza a remover otra vez, me enderezo un poco, pero de nuevo vuelve a dormirse, está totalmente noqueado. Me vuelvo a dejar caer sobre la orilla de la cama, haciendo un puchero. Torao ya llevaba durmiendo un día entero, de todas maneras, le habían puesto una sustancia misteriosa que lo había obligado a quedar inconsciente del mundo.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, les explicaron que el cuerpo de Torao había estado sometido a un estrés intenso, y que gracias a eso había logrado permanecer consciente por tanto tiempo, pero una vez pasado el peligro, su cuerpo simplemente había colapsado. También la pérdida de sangre por sus muñecas lastimadas había sido grave, un poco más y podían haberse infectado, ya que las esposas estaban asquerosas, y con las heridas abiertas, Torao podía haber contraído una infección grave.

Luego de una breve, pero urgente cirugía, habían dejado a Torao descansando en una habitación. Los demás, luego de saber que estaba bien, se habían ido a solucionar otros problemas.

Jii-chan y papá se habían ido a la comisaría a ver cómo iba la investigación y la búsqueda del grupo de Mingo. Sabo y Ace habían ido a solucionar unos asuntos legales, cuando les pregunte, sólo me dijeron que no me preocupara y que descansara.

Zoro y el resto del equipo habían hecho exactamente eso, descansar. Habían tenido, eso sí, que ingresar a Sanji en la clínica. Descubrieron que la lesión que le había hecho Machvise, había resultado más grave de lo que habían pensado en un principio. Por lo menos, por lo que les habían dicho los doctores, en dos semanas, con los debidos cuidados y unos ejercicios diarios, volvería a quedar como nuevo.

A pesar de que me lo pidieron, me negué a irme a descansar. Así que pedí que me trajeran un cambio de ropa del departamento, me bañe aquí en la clínica, y con Cora-san nos hemos quedado aquí, velando por Torao. Cora-san está durmiendo en un sillón, y yo estoy en una silla, con mis brazos apoyados sobre la cama de Torao.

Dormí en la madrugada y ahora estoy aburrido, quiero que despierte, pero sé que el moreno necesita dormir. Así que me dedico a mirarlo descansar, me gustaba hacerlo, se veía tranquilo, sin arrugar el entrecejo, pero no me basta. Quería sentirlo más cerca, que él me abrazara, tener su calor y olor conmigo.

Decido acercarme un poco más, me subo sobre la cama, y me acurruco contra él, por lo menos soy pequeño, es fácil acomodarse, pese a que esta es una cama para una persona. Busco una posición cómoda y me recuesto a su lado. Sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormido.

Lo que me despierta, es nada más y nada menos, que el mismo Torao. Al mirar alrededor, veo que Cora-san se ha ido, no sé a dónde.

Con su mano me está acariciando la cara, aprovecha también de ordenar algunos mechones rebeldes de mi pelo, y apartarlo de mis ojos. Su tacto es apenas un roce, y lo hace con una pasibilidad increíble. No sé porque, pero que me esté tratando con tanta dulzura, luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, hace que se me encoja el corazón. Me comienzan a arder los ojos, me acurruco más fuerte contra su pecho.

-No te recordaba tan llorón Muwigara-ya- me susurra este en mi oído. Pese a sus palabras, con cuidado, ya que tiene cables conectados a una de sus muñecas vendadas, Torao me abraza y me acaricia la espalda.

-...Casi mueres...-le susurro. También aprovecho de abrazarlo, con cuidado, pero me hundo en su pecho y en su olor. Cierro los ojos respirando, el olor de Torao era intoxicante, podía darme una paz como la que sentía en estos momentos, o podía hacer que me pusiera duro como roca y necesitado de un buen revolcón.

-Pero no lo hice...gracias a ti...-este me alza el rostro y lentamente va acercando su rostro al mío. Lo miro, y voy cerrando mis ojos y dejo que me bese. Sus labios son duros, él es duro, pero conmigo se suaviza, sus labios comienzan a ir más lento, se deslizan con los míos de forma precisa, de forma lenta. Me apoya su mano en mi mejilla, me acurruco más contra él, incluso le paso una pierna por su cintura para acercarlo más a mí.

Este se queja, abro los ojos preocupado, tal vez le llegue a hacer daño, después de todo está convaleciente, pero no. Este se quejó por la incomodad de las sabanas, que no le permitían abrazarme como quería, eso es lo que me dice.

Riéndome, pateo las sabanas y le vuelvo a pasar mi pierna por la cintura. Este me encierra entre sus brazos y me vuelve a besar, esta vez, siento su lengua que me insta a abrir mi boca. Nuestras lenguas chocan mientras nuestros labios se encuentran otra vez. Nos besamos lentamente, como memorizando los labios del otro. Luego este me besa la mejilla, me besa el cuello, me vuelve a besar los labios, la cosa es que no es sólo un beso, es casi una lamida.

Comienzo a acalorarme, mi corazón comienza a tronar más fuerte. Los jeans comienzan a picarme, me están molestando y apretando en una forma incomoda, intento reacomodarme, pero sólo logro frotarme contra el cuerpo de Torao, lo cual, no ayuda.

...Torao...-le digo al oído, aprovecho de morderlo, este gime, mis mejillas arden, pero lo quería, lo había extrañado tanto, aunque sólo fueron un par de días. Lo extrañaba, mi cuerpo lo extrañaba, mi cuerpo ya tenía incorporado la forma y el olor de Torao, con sólo tenerlo ahora tan cerca, estaba haciendo que a mi cuerpo le bajaran las necesidades-Torao...-le vuelvo a susurrar-te quiero dentro...-lo beso, este gime y se mueve bruscamente, y me deja abajo suyo, nos seguimos besando, pero este se separa.

-No podemos Luffy, estamos en la clínica-me dice este, hago un puchero molesto.

\- ¡Tacaño!, fueron tus besos los que me dejaron así-le inflo los cachetes, molesto. Este se ríe, pero mira hacía la puerta de la habitación, la piensa un poco y luego sonríe de lado.

-Anda a cerrar la puerta-me dice, se mueve para que pueda levantarme.

\- ¿En serio? -me levanto rápidamente y voy a cerrar. Aprovechó también de cerrar la persiana de la ventana que da al pasillo. Regreso rápidamente con Torao, los jeans enserio estaban siendo muy incomodos.

-No puedo hacerlo contigo ahora-abro la boca para reclamarle por haberme mentido, pero este me besa y me calla-no puedo, porque todavía me siento un poco débil, no voy a cumplir con mi máxima capacidad si lo hago contigo ahora, tú sabes que tengo mi orgullo, pero...-me besa. Intento separarme, para de nuevo reclamarle, pero este con sus manos de cirujano, con una velocidad y precisión, me baja el cierre de los jeans, me aparta el bóxer y me agarra mis tesoros-puedo ayudarte a aliviarte-me sonríe.

Los colores se me suben, siento mis mejillas arder, la mano de Torao estaba cálida, y era grande. Mi sangre vuelve a fluir fuertemente hacía mi miembro, el cual da un espasmo y se levanta más fuertemente. Torao vuelve a sonreír, sabedor que es su mano y rudeza lo que me ha puesto a mil.

Me recuesto debajo de Torao, abro un poco más mis piernas y le sonrió de devuelta. Este se recuesta conmigo, me besa y mientras lo hace, comienza a apretar mi pene. Suelto un resuello contra su boca, instintivamente levanto mis caderas contra su mano.

Este saca su mano de mis pantalones, estoy a punto de reclamarle, pero este escupe un poco en su mano y vuelve a masturbarme. Se me olvida nuevamente quien soy yo, y me concentro en su tacto. El calor de la mano de Torao, junto con la humedad de su saliva me comienzan a enloquecer. Me vuelve a palpitar el miembro, me restriego fuertemente contra la mano del moreno.

-Hey, más lento-me dice este, deteniéndose un poco.

-...Torao...sólo apriétalo-le digo, este suelta un resuello divertido, pero sigue. Me pasa la mano a lo largo de mi pene, apretándolo, de arriba abajo. Las mejillas me arden, comienzo a respirar más fuerte. Torao toma mis kintamas, las acaricia, y luego las aprieta. Suelto otro gemido, siento otro espasmo.

-Ves...ya te salió el pre semen-me susurra este. Lo miro en una nube acalorado, mi respiración comienza a acelerarse. Torao agarra mi miembro y con mi propio líquido, me lo embarra por la punta y comienza con su pulgar, a apretar.

-Ah-ahí...-trago saliva-aprieta justo ahí...-me vuelvo a frotar contra su mano.

-... ¿Aquí? ...-este aprieta un punto preciso en mi pene, que me hace arquear mi espalda y clavar mis uñas en su espalda, mientras suelto un largo suspiro aliviado. El orgasmo me había estado llegado lentamente, pero de repente, ante el tacto de Torao, fue como acelerar de 50 a 100 km al instante.

Sigo resollando, mientras sentía como mi pene iba soltando semen en la mano del moreno. A medida que el orgasmo se iba desvaneciendo, iba botando un poco más de semen, mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba.

-... O te calientas luego de un partido, o en serio me extrañaste-me susurra este, alargando su mano en busca del paquete de pañuelos, para limpiarse.

-...Shishishi...creo que fue un poco de los dos...-vuelvo a tomar un respiro-...gomen, quedaste todo sucio por mi culpa-le sonrió un poco, pero la verdad es que no me preocupaba mucho, no era la primera vez, aunque si la mejor, diría yo, que quedábamos manchados de la esencia del otro.

-No importa, supongo que quería hacerlo-dice este, mientras se limpia.

\- ¿Por qué? ...-cierro los ojos feliz, todo mi cuerpo relajado y en paz, luego del orgasmo.

-...Supongo que quería sentir que eras mío...solamente mío-abro los ojos, nos miramos y nos besamos.

-Soy tuyo-beso-y tú eres mío, sólo mío-le respondo, este me sonríe.

Luego de quitar el cerrojo a la puerta. Nos quedamos una media hora de esta manera. Abrazados y besándonos mientras hablábamos de tonterías.

Podríamos haber estado toda la tarde así, pero escuchamos como tocan a la puerta. De esta se asoma Cora-san.

\- ¿Se puede? -pregunta.

-Claro, pasa-le responde Torao. Estamos abrazados, pero con toda la ropa en su lugar, aunque no es que me importe mucho, es decir, Cora-san me había visto en bóxer los primeros días, ¿qué más me quedaba por esconder?

-Cuando desperté, los encontré dormidos juntos, se veían muy tiernos, no los quise despertar, así que me fui- nos dice este, sonriendo. Torao se sonroja, yo sólo me río. Me separo un poco del moreno, y me siento en la orilla de la cama.

-Bueno, ¿cómo van las cosas?, ¿qué ha ocurrido mientras estaba dormido? -pregunta el moreno.

-Pues…-el rubio suspira, se recuesta en su silla-te realizaron exámenes, para saber tu estado físico, y…-este duda, lo miro confuso, pero Torao parece entender enseguida.

-… ¿Exámenes para saber si fui violado? – dice este con voz plana, pero puedo ver como aprieta los puños. Me vuelve a dar rabia, quería patear el trasero de Mingo.

-…Así es, en estas situaciones, lamentablemente se piden comprobantes, de lo que se dice sea verdad…-Cora-san se pasa la mano por el pelo rubio-los exámenes dictan que efectivamente por años, pues…si has sido vi-violado-tartamudea el mayor, este toma una bocanada de aire, intentando reponerse.

-Ossan…-digo mientras me levanto, parecía que iba a colapsar de nuevo.

-No, estoy bien, descuida Luffy-kun-me sonríe este, le devuelvo la sonrisa, luego me giro hacía mi moreno. Esta mirando hacía la nada, se está mordiendo el labio. Por instinto, le tomó la mano y se la aprieto, este parece reaccionar y vuelve a enfocarse. Me mira, yo le sonrió, este suspira, pero me muestra una sonrisa, me devuelve el apretón.

-Está bien, estoy bien… sigue Cora-san-le pide Torao al mayor.

-Pues, esos exámenes, más las diferentes heridas y cicatrices en tu cuerpo, a través de los años, se armaron en un expediente clínico, y este se lo facilite a Sabo-kun, quien ahora está en el tribunal de justicia, representando tu caso-explica el rubio.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamamos al mismo tiempo Torao y yo, confundidos y sorprendidos.

\- ¡Ahí que eso era lo que habían ido a hacer!, ¡que son malos, no me quisieron decir nada! -exclamó haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Sabo-ya me está representando en el juzgado, ahora mismo? -Torao luce confuso y un poco exaltado-pe-pero…no sé se supone que, si me están defendiendo, ¿no debería estar yo presente? -exclama este.

-En la mayoría de los casos, pero Law, tú no eres un criminal, o por lo menos no tienes un historial, además, estabas hospitalizado. Todo lo que tuviste que hacer, fue por coacción de mi hermano. Ahora que te hemos recuperado, y sabemos lo que tuviste que pasar, podemos armar una defensa, y por lo que me dijo Sabo-kun, es mejor hacerlo rápido, a si parece que no tienes nada que ocultar. Ya que, lamentablemente, todavía no sabemos donde está mi hermano…hay avisos de búsqueda y captura es varias partes, pero aún así, hay que separarte de él, en todos los sentidos, lo más pronto posible- explica el rubio.

-…Entiendo…si Sabo-ya piensa que es lo mejor, sólo me queda confiar en él-dice Torao, suspirando.

-Descuida, confía en Sabo, él es el mejor abogado shishishi, él es muy inteligente-le cuento, intentando animarlo, este me sonríe y asiente.

-Confío en tus hermanos…en toda tu familia, luego de lo que hicieron por mí, ¿cómo no confiar en ellos? -me sonríe el moreno, le vuelvo a apretar la mano.

-Bueno, eso fue hace unas horas ya. Sabo-kun me comunicó que hace poco terminó la sesión, y que ahora están en camino con las noticias-los dos asentimos, confió en que mis hermanos traigan la solución, cualquiera que sea-bueno, lo otro que tienen que saber, es esto- Cora-san nos extiende algo, lo miramos confusos, pero yo me acerco a mirar. Me doy cuenta que es un periódico.

Apenas lo abro, puedo ver una foto de Torao y yo, conversando y tomados de la mano. No me acordaba cuando fue eso, en alguna cita, pero no recuerdo. Apenas veo el titular me quedó aún más sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -me apremia Torao. Me acercó a él, y le paso el diario.

-Shishishi, parece que cuando dije eso en el estadio, se pusieron a investigar, bueno, ¡ahora sí que es oficial! -me río más fuerte.

\- ¡Esto no está pasando…! -Torao se queda mirando la portada con ojos como platos.

-Hay que decir que se ven bien- Cora-san se notaba que se estaba aguantando la sonrisa.

\- ¡Esto…no…maldición! - se lamenta Torao, yo me río más fuerte.

\- ¡Vamos Torao, no es tan grave!, ¡ahora tú también eres famoso shishishi! – me apoyo sobre él para volver a ver la portada.

**\- "El joven jugador estrella de Fútbol, Monkey D Luffy, se encuentra en una relación amorosa con el joven, pero reconocido doctor y cirujano, Trafalgar D Law"- **lee el titular Torao, con cara todavía de asombro.

\- **"Tras el término del último partido, donde el equipo de los Muwigaras, liderados por Monkey, aplastaron al equipo rival de La Familia. La comunidad de fans y periodistas quedaron en shock, ante las declaraciones de Monkey, donde el jugador declaró abiertamente y feliz que, tras su victoria, iba a celebrar en compañía de su pareja actual. La sorpresa vino cuando se confirmó que su pareja, era el doctor y cirujano, Trafalgar D Law. Por lo que hemos investigado como medio, Trafalgar es reconocido en el mundo médico, primero por su juventud, y ya ser un exitoso doctor. Y segundo, por aportar nuevas técnicas en el área de la cardiología, en la cual él se especializa. La comunidad deportiva y los fans de Monkey, quedaron sorprendidos, ya que con esto se confirman los rumores sobre su homosexualidad. A pesar de algunas decepcionadas fans femeninas, la pareja fue celebrada y altamente comentada en redes sociales"- **lee esta vez Cora-san el resto del artículo, a un lado de Torao.

-No lo puedo creer…-Torao se queda mirando la portada.

\- ¡Shishishi, ahora somos famosos como pareja! -me acerco y le beso la mejilla al moreno, ya sin aguantarme. Este parece reaccionar, suelta un largo suspiro, pero luego de un minuto, me devuelve el beso.

-Ya que, no hay nada que hacer-vuelve a suspirar Torao, apartando el artículo. Con Cora-san nos reímos un poco, por su cara de "matare al diario".

En ese momento tocan a la puerta, es el médico que esta revisando a Torao. Nos hacen salir un momento, mientras lo examinan y ven su condición física. Mientras esperamos, escucho que me llaman.

\- ¡Luffy! -me pongo a buscar alrededor, y veo una cabellera rubia.

\- ¡Sabo, por aquí! -le agito mi brazo, este llega con nosotros en compañía de Ace.

-Hey, ¿cómo les fue? - pregunto.

-Bien, muy bien la verdad, tenemos importantes noticias-comenta Ace.

\- ¡¿En serio?!- grita Cora-san aliviado.

-Oigan, ¿y por qué no me dijeron que habían ido a representar legalmente a Torao? -les hago un puchero molesto.

-Sabo es el abogado, y yo serví como testigo, sobre como rescatamos a Law. Era mejor que te quedaras aquí con él, ahora todos saben que tienen una relación, no hubieras sido muy objetivo ante la vista de la jueza- me dice Ace, le vuelvo a hacer una mueca, este se ríe y me desordena el pelo, le codeo siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno bueno, ahora lo importante es hablar con Law, ¿por qué están afuera? – nos pregunta Sabo.

-Lo están revisando- contesta Cora-san. A penas dice eso, la puerta de la habitación se abre, y sale el doctor- ¡ah, Uryu-san!, ¿cómo está mi hijo? -le pregunta al doctor, parece que igual se conocían.

-Bien, las muñecas de Law-san están evolucionando bien, tiene unos cuantos moretones, pero lo más serio fueron las muñecas, y el estrés, pero ya está mucho mejor. Eso sí, conversé con él, según los exámenes, en su sangre detectamos una dosis de tranquilizantes varios-cuenta el doctor.

\- ¿Tranquilizantes? -pregunto confuso.

El doctor cruza una mirada con Cora-san-descuida, puedes hablar libremente, son de confianza-dice el rubio, el doctor asiente.

-Pues eso, remedios que te tranquilizan. Law-san, como doctor, sabía bien cómo administrárselas sin ocasionar un cuadro médico peligroso, pero los remedios se requieren de una receta, que él no tiene, además, tanta pastilla igual le estaba provocando un cuadro de dependencia, leve, pero presente. En el último día y medio, lo hemos dejado reposar, acabó de hablar con él, y está de acuerdo en comenzar a reducir paulatinamente, la ingesta de estos medicamentos-aquí el doctor se frena un poco, se muerde el labio.

Lo miramos confusos-conozco a Law-san, trabajamos juntos, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado todo con lo que tenía que lidiar, y lo que había vivido. Las pastillas tranquilizantes son lo de menos, podría haber sido mucho peor, mucho peor…. -todos tragamos saliva. Eso era verdad, Torao había resistido a todo eso en buen estado. El moreno no se cortaba las venas, ni consumía grandes cantidades de alcohol, ni se drogaba, él era fuerte. Sonrío aún más enamorado del moreno, si eso era posible.

Luego que el doctor nos deja pasar, entramos otra vez al cuarto. Torao nos ve pasar, me acerco a su cama, y me siento a su lado otra vez.

\- ¡Hey, por fin despiertas Trafalgar!, ¿cómo te encuentras? - le pregunta Ace, acercándose a saludarlo.

-Mejor, mucho mejor-le sonríe Torao.

-Eso es bueno, te venimos a traer importantes y buenas noticias-le dice Sabo, también acercándose a saludarlo.

\- ¿Ah sí?, pues dispara-Torao se acomoda un poco, todos miramos a Sabo.

-Bueno, no sé si ya te contaron, pero luego de hacerte unos exámenes, comencé a hacer un expediente para presentarlo ante el juez. Sabemos que todos los crímenes que hiciste, lo hiciste por coacción y miedo de Doflamingo. Bueno, reuní pruebas para ameritar eso, y con ayuda de unos conocidos, logré conseguir archivos de tu celular…lamento haber curioseado en tu teléfono, lo hice con permiso de Cora-san-le dice Sabo rascándose la mejilla.

-Eh…no importa, era algo importante-Torao lo deja pasar.

-Bien, la cosa es que conseguimos varios mensajes donde Doflamingo queda en evidencia, y más los exámenes médicos, que ameritan que fuiste…umm…-Sabo tose un poco, incomodo.

Torao vuelve a suspirar-violado, descuida, sigue-.

-Bueno, con esas pruebas y con testigos, logramos llegar a un acuerdo. Primero, tienes que saber que, si tuvieras un historial de crímenes como el que tienes, y fueras un cualquiera, es decir, no tuvieras tan buenas notas, tanto en el colegio como en la universidad, premios, y reconocimiento en el mundo médico. Y buen comportamiento civil y buena referencia con nosotros, todos tus conocidos, que apuestan por ti, la sentencia serían unos 6 años en la cárcel si o si-dice Sabo, escucho más atentamente a mi hermano. No estoy preocupado, confió en Sabo.

-Además, por lo menos en tu historial, no hay crímenes por algún asesinato, así que eso es bueno. La cosa es que, como pudimos demostrar que estos crímenes los hiciste bajo coacción, la sentencia bajo a dos años y medio de cárcel-dice Sabo.

-… ¿Entonces, tengo que pasar ese tiempo en prisión? -dice Torao lentamente, pero tranquilo. Lo miro alarmado, me giro a ver a Sabo. Cora-san hace otro tanto.

-Eso si fueras un cualquiera. Como dije, eres un gran profesional, tus habilidades son valiosas y costosas-todos lo miramos confusos, menos Ace. Sabo suspira, pero sonríe-este es el trato, los dos años y medio, en vez de pasarlos en la cárcel, lo pasaras haciendo trabajo comunitario-.

-… ¿Qué? -exclamamos Cora-san, Torao y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Trabajaras en un hospital público. La gente que no tiene mucho dinero, no puede atenderse con doctores tan cualificados como tú, por eso, vas a hacerles un gran favor trabajando y atendiendo a esa gente más pobre. Por esos dos años y medio, no se te va a pagar, y tienes que trabajar una cuota de 78 horas semanales, tú veras como distribuir tú tiempo trabajando aquí, en la clínica Grand Line, y el hospital público. Y una vez que completes los dos años y medio, puedes dejarlo, aunque si quieres puedes seguir trabajando, como quieras-Sabo sonríe. Todos nos lo quedamos mirando, pero luego comenzamos a sonreír también y a gritar felices.

\- ¡Eres genial Sabo!, ¡eres el mejor abogado que existe! -le grito mientras abrazo a mi hermano feliz, este me sonríe.

-Tuviste que verlo en el estrado, Sabo realmente se lució-me dice Ace codeando a Sabo, yo sonrió, el rubio se sonroja un poco, pero sonríe feliz.

\- ¡Realmente, muchas gracias, Sabo-kun! -le estrecha la mano Cora-san a mi hermano, derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

\- ¿Es…es en serio?, ¿puedo librarme de todo, y sólo tengo que atender gente de forma gratuita? -pregunta Torao, apenas con un hilo de voz.

-Así es- le dice Sabo.

\- ¡Oh!, el Jiji y Dragon vienen para acá, al parecer han capturado a algunos ejecutivos de Doflamingo, a él todavía no, pero ya lo van a atrapar, es cuestión de tiempo, está acorralado-nos cuenta Ace, leyendo el mensaje de su teléfono.

\- ¿En serio?, eso es bueno, creo que le voy a preguntar un poco más del tema a Koala-comenta Sabo despreocupadamente. Con Ace nos miramos alertas, y luego miramos a Sabo fijamente- ¿qué? -pregunta este de vuelta.

\- ¿Quién es Koala? -ataca Ace, Sabo abre los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Ella era la chica que habías conocido? -pregunto yo esta vez.

\- ¿Ya es tu novia? – le insinúa Ace sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿ya te acostaste con ella?, ¿cuándo pasó? – pregunto curioso.

-Ustedes…-Sabo se sonroja y levanta el puño- ¡ustedes son unos cabrones entrometidos! - nos comienza a perseguir, nosotros escapamos.

-Pero queremos saber Sabo, ¡tacaño! – me cruzo de brazos.

-Es verdad, como tus hermanos, estamos preocupados, ahora eres el único soltero -razona Ace.

-Eso…-Sabo nos da unos fuertes puñetazos a los dos, que quedamos en el suelo- ¡no es de su incumbencia! - el mayor suspira- ella es una amiga, trabaja como policía de investigaciones, ella me ayudo a hackear y revisar el teléfono de Law, y esta al tanto del caso de Doflamingo-explica este rápidamente, mientras se sienta.

-Ustedes en verdad son unos hermanos con mucha energía-dice Cora-san con una gotita en la cabeza, mirando como quedamos en el piso.

Estoy a punto de reclamarle a Sabo, puedo sentir como Ace se mueve también, listo para contratacar, pero algo nos detiene- gracias…-todos nos giramos a ver a Torao en la cama. Esta sentado mirando los papeles que le dio Sabo, y con la mano se aprieta los ojos que derraman lágrimas. Me levanto en seguida y me acerco a él- gracias, por to-todo…-las lágrimas de Torao siguen cayendo, se lleva las manos a la cara, con Cora-san le apoyamos una mano en la espalda-gracias…-suspiramos, pero sonreímos. Ahora estaba viendo la luz al final del túnel. Todos iba a estar bien.

Cuando llegan papá y Jii-chan, nos cuentan que ahora toda la policía estaba buscando a Mingo. Y que los ejecutivos habían caído, sólo faltaban los altos ejecutivos y Mingo, y eso era cuestión de tiempo. Lo iban a atrapar, Torao estaba a salvo, y libre de crímenes. Y por lo que dijo más tarde, estaba más que feliz por tener que trabajar en un hospital público.

Ahora, sujetando la mano de Torao a mi lado, y este sonriéndome, y con todos alrededor, no podía sentirme más feliz.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno, ya había comenzado un poco en el capítulo anterior, pero en este ya es más que claro el hard lemmon, nunca lo había escrito tan claro, este es mi desafío personal. Así que espero que valga la pena, si no te gusta, mejor no leas**.

Luffy

Ha pasado un mes desde el partido con "La Familia", y las cosas no han podido ser mejor. Luego de conversar, y aclarar detalles sobre lo ocurrido, le dije a Torao que ya no quería tener nada con él, si no era una relación seria. Este aceptó, me digo que no quiso arriesgarse en todos estos años, por temor a Mingo, a tener un novio, por eso, sólo aceptaba tener relaciones sin ataduras, pero este me sorprendió al tomarme la mano y ponerla sobre su corazón.

"-No puedo ofrecerte mucho, tengo mis cicatrices por todo lo que viví, pero si me aceptas, te ofrezco mi corazón- ". Yo le sonreí, y me tiré sobre él, sí, ya tenía la confianza para hacerlo sin pudor.

\- "Acepto. Eres mío, y de nadie más, porque yo no comparto"-le conteste riéndome. Este resopló divertido, pero me beso con su sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera.

Sonrió recordando eso. Durante este mes, la relación que tienen se ha ido fortaleciendo, salen a citas, a comer, e incluso a bailar. Torao no le gustaba bailar tanto como a mí, pero él me dijo que le gustaba bailar conmigo las canciones lentas.

\- "¿Por qué te gustan las canciones lentas?, son aburridas"-le pregunte una vez.

\- "Porque puedo apretarme contra ti, y besarte entero"- me susurro al oído. En esa ocasión, me estremecí de arriba abajo, totalmente excitado. Este se río, y yo me lance a besarlo.

Ese ha sido otro cambio en la relación, antes teníamos sexo desenfrenado, pero era algo más impersonal, para sacarnos las ansias, los besos que nos dábamos eran demandantes, rápidos incluso, para calentarnos. Ahora, como que habíamos comenzado a aprender a frenar, a conocernos, a explorar cada detalle del cuerpo del otro, de una forma lenta.

No había prisa ahora, no había que estar escondiéndonos de nadie, ni de la familia, ni de los amigos, ni de la prensa, ni nada. También antes, era sólo sexo y listo, nos quedamos hablando luego de hacerlo, hablábamos de tonterías, teníamos unas cuantas citas, pero no mucho más, no profundizábamos más, a propósito, en conocer al otro, lo terminábamos haciendo por mera casualidad. Ahora, salíamos y hablábamos por horas, con ganas de conocernos. Nos lanzábamos bromas, besos, insultos, puñetazos juguetones, tocadas debajo de la mesa, etc.

Ahora, cuando me daban ganas, me armaba un bolso y me iba donde Torao, y estábamos juntos el fin de semana. Incluso pude descubrir que, a Torao le gustaban los juegos de video, así que lo había invitado al departamento y habíamos jugado con Zoro, Sanji y Ussop, había sido un día genial.

El trabajo había sido otro cambio importante para Torao. Ahora tenía que alternar entre su trabajo en la clínica Grand Line, y el hospital público, Enies Lobby, pero el moreno me había comentado que le gustaba; todos los otros doctores le pedían consejos, los pacientes se maravillaban con él, y a Torao le gustaba sentir que podía ayudarlos.

Lo único malo, y no era algo realmente malo, sino que más bien era un inconveniente importante, era que ahora Torao estaba muy ocupado. Hacíamos lo que podíamos para acomodar nuestras apretadas agendas. Nuestro equipo había tenido un receso de dos semanas, dos semanas de vacaciones prácticamente, luego del partido contra "La Familia", dos semanas que sirvieron también, para que Sanji se recuperara de su lesión, pero las últimas dos semanas, hemos vuelto a entrenar.

La verdad, es que no entendía porque la prisa, recién el próximo semestre, íbamos a tener el partido contra el equipo de "Whole Cake". Ese iba a ser nuestro primer partido jugando en las grandes ligas, yo estaba muy emocionado e impaciente, pero faltaba mucho todavía, pero Rayleigh dijo que teníamos que comenzar a entrenar cuanto antes.

La cosa es que, combinado con mis entrenamientos, y el trabajo de Torao, no podíamos tener mucho tiempo para nosotros. Nos las arreglábamos, pero era difícil. Eso llevaba a que teníamos relaciones sexuales, sí, incluso de una manera más íntima, emocionalmente hablando. Pero era sólo eso, unos besos, me preparaba, me penetraba, me montaba, nos quedábamos juntos, luego de liberarnos, y listo.

Resoplo, un poco molesto, es decir, las últimas tres veces que lo habíamos hecho, había sido así. La última, Torao luego de vaciarse, se había quedado dormido… ¡DORMIDO!, con su miembro adentro mío y todo. Yo no era un romántico empalagoso, pero eso a cualquiera le disminuye las pasiones.

Yo no era bueno con las rutinas, me gustaba hacer cosas, que cada día fuera una aventura diferente y divertida. Y ahora que tenía a Torao sólo para mí, quería hacer tantas cosas con él, pero estos inconvenientes del trabajo, hacían que él este cansado y no rinda de la manera en que yo quería. Y la verdad, es que yo también estaría extenuado con mis entrenamientos, si yo no fuera una persona con tanta energía desde que tengo memoria.

Por eso, había planeado algo especial para hoy. Le pedí a Rayleigh que el entrenamiento de hoy terminara más temprano, alegando que hoy es viernes después de todo. Este suspiro, pero aceptó. Le llamé a la clínica y les pedí Crocus-ossan, el jefe de Torao, que le dejara el día libre. Este me dijo que iba a hacer una excepción por mí, porque igual la jornada no estaba muy ocupada todavía.

Resultó que, mientras Torao se recuperaba en la clínica, varios de sus compañeros doctores lo vinieron a ver, y desearle una pronta recuperación, entre ellos, vino el jefe de Torao, Crocus-ossan. Era un viejo muy simpático, quien luego descubrimos, era amigo de Kureha-obachan, la maestra de la universidad de Chopper. Luego de eso, terminamos hablando por horas, le terminé gritando un poco, ese viejo hacía unas bromas que rompían los nervios, pero en general, nos llevamos muy bien.

Así que me hizo este favor, y yo ya sabía que Torao sólo tenía que trabajar medio día en el hospital Enies Lobby. Sonriendo feliz, entro en el edificio de Torao, el portero, ya conociéndome, me deja pasar sin problemas. A llegar a su departamento, meto las llaves que el moreno me confió, y comienzo a acomodar todo. Torao iba a llegar en media hora más.

Estaba decidido a pasar un buen día con Torao. Luego de terminar con el entrenamiento, fui a comprar comida, pasé al departamento a buscar ropa, para pasar la noche aquí y ahora, tenía que acomodar la mesa.

Una vez todo listo, me acomodo a ver tele, mientras lo espero. No paso mucho, hasta que escuche como la puerta era abierta.

-… ¿Muwigara-ya? ...-pregunta Torao un poco confuso.

\- ¡Por fin llegas!, ¿cómo te fue? - me levanto de un salto del sillón y me lanzo a besarlo. Este me sujeta como puede, pero me devuelve el beso.

-Vaya, ¿me extrañaste monito? -el mayor me sonríe coqueto.

-Si, es más, libere nuestras agendas, compre el almuerzo y esta todo listo-le digo, sonriendo orgulloso.

-… ¡Woau! ...-este me pone la mano en la frente, lo miro confuso.

\- ¿Qué haces? -le aparto la mano.

-Comprobando si no tienes fiebre, o si eres realmente Muwigara-ya, tanta maravilla es muy raro en ti- me dice este riéndose. Lo miro, haciendo una mueca molesto, este vuelve a reírse-ya, lo siento, es sólo que me sorprendiste, ¿por qué hiciste todo esto?, no es que no me guste-me aclara, mientras va dejando su maletín a un lado.

-Bueno, ahí te explico, pero primero, ¡comamos! -exclamo feliz. Había tenido que controlarme, para no comerme yo solo el almuerzo. Torao niega con la cabeza, pero me sigue, y terminamos disfrutando, lanzándonos bromas durante el almuerzo.

Luego, mientras Torao se iba a dar una ducha, yo puse una película. Fue así como pasamos la tarde, Torao reclamándome que viera la película sin hacer ruido, y yo queriendo comentarla. Finalmente, nos terminamos riendo, y no vimos casi nada de esta.

Cuando ya eran cerca de las seis, decido ir al grano.

-Torao…-este me mira. Estábamos en el sillón del living, estábamos relajados, ya habíamos bajado la comida, y con toda la tarde y noche para nosotros, sonrío feliz ante eso-la verdad es que si había una razón para todo esto…-este eleva sus cejas interrogante-en las últimas veces que nos hemos visto, los dos estamos cansados, no hemos podido hacer mucho juntos, o lo hacemos, pero sin ganas, en especial el sexo. ¡Y NO QUIERO ESO! -exclamo decidido.

Este suspira, y cierra los ojos-es verdad que el trabajo me tiene extenuado…no infeliz, pero si cansado. Supongo que te amo mucho más, por hacer todo esto por nosotros-me regala una sonrisa, le sonrió de vuelta.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo… arregle las cosas, para que nadie nos moleste…-me acerco a su rostro y le muestro mi sonrisa juguetona- ¿me concedes esta noche? -imito a la protagonista de la película, que era de una época antigua.

El oji gris se ríe y se acerca a mí-sería todo un honor-siento la emoción creciendo en mi cuerpo.

Torao se acerca a mi rostro, nos miramos por unos segundos, donde mi corazón se acelera. Siento mi pulso en mi cabeza, mis dedos ansían acariciar su cabello, veo sus ojos grises, reluciendo traviesos. Se me tensa el estómago, ya no aguantando más, cierro los ojos y me abalanzo hacía su boca.

Acaricio sus labios con los míos, este gruñe y profundiza el beso. Me toma de las caderas y de un fluido movimiento, me deja sentando sobre su regazo, supongo que se debe a que soy pequeño y liviano. Pongo cada pierna, al lado de su regazo, y me apego a él, le acaricio su cabello negro, estrujo los mechones con mis manos, y ahora soy yo, quien profundiza el beso.

Le abro la boca y comienzo a saborear su lengua con la mía. El beso es húmedo, siento como se me escapa un poco de saliva de mi boca, pero no me importa. Sigo besándolo, y enredando nuestras lenguas.

Torao desliza sus manos por mi espalda, la va acariciando lentamente, comienzo a enderezarme ante el contacto, me apego más contra su torso.

El pecho de Torao es firme y choca contra el mío, pero se siente muy bien. Su calidez me invade, sus manos grandes y firmes, van acariciando mi espalda, me hace suspirar.

Sigo besándolo, esta vez, beso su cuello, este suspira. Se echa hacía atrás para darme más espacio, yo lo beso, y luego siguiendo mis bajos deseos, lo lamo, este gime sorprendido, me acaricia mis caderas y me vuelve a apegar contra él.

Comienzo a chupar su cuello, este gime, lo muerdo un poco, vuelve a gemir. Este desciende sus manos y me agarra mi trasero. Siento como me aprieta mis nalgas y las masajea, esta vez, yo suspiro feliz.

Balanceo mis caderas y me dejo caer contra el paquete de Torao. Este gruñe de forma más animal, siento como su pene se endurece, esto provoca que mi propio miembro me agujeree mi bóxer.

Le sigo besando el cuello, voy dejando varias marcas de chupetones, este se mueve y me vuelve a capturar los labios. Me los muerde un poco, los besa, me devora la boca y su lengua no da tregua, me comienzo a quedar sin aire.

Cuando siento que me ahogo, me suelta. Me vuelve a masajear mi trasero.

Yo le voy haciendo un recorrido de besos, le saco su camisa. Me deja a la vista su torso tatuado. Sigo con mi recorrido de besos y chupetones.

Él también me saca mi polera, ni siquiera soy consciente de a donde la tira. Se acerca a mi pecho y me muerde mis pezones, echo la cabeza para atrás, suspirando extasiado. Le vuelvo a apretar los mechones de su cabello.

Este muerde suave, pero a la vez fuerte con su boca, y con su mano, acaricia en círculos mi otra tetilla.

Comienzo a jadear, siento como el calor se acumula en mis mejillas, comienzo a arañar su espalda. Este de repente, me atrapa mi pezón, y comienzo a mamarlo y a chuparlo. La acción provoca que jadee tan fuerte, que hasta a mí, que no me avergüenzo ante casi nada, me hace sonrojar. Una vez bajada la bruma, comienzo a sentir como mis calzoncillos están mojados.

-Hi-hiciste que me corriera-le digo resollando, este se ríe.

-Pues acostúmbrate-me vuelve a besar hambriento- esta noche te lo voy a hacer de todas las maneras...-beso- en todas las posiciones...-beso-te voy a hacer que llores por más...-beso, me mete más su lengua en mi boca, gimo casi como una puta en celo.

"Al paso que voy, en unos minutos más voy a estar llorando como dice Torao" pienso acalorado, un poco molesto conmigo mismo por mi actuación, pero si lo pienso, ¿cuál es el problema?, Torao era mío y este me estaba ofreciendo llevar a cabo todas mis fantasías, penetrarme tan duro que llegara a ver estrellas. Esto es justo lo que quería, innovar, divertirme, por eso prepare este día para nosotros.

Yo siempre hacía lo que quería, cuando quería, nunca me avergoncé de mi cuerpo, ni de mi sexualidad. Cuando entendí que era gay, y lo acepté, quise experimentar, tanto tocándome yo mismo, como haciéndolo con otra persona.

Conocía a la perfección mi cuerpo, lo dominaba al cien por ciento, como jugador de Fútbol, requería mucha fortaleza y entrenamiento de mi cuerpo. Y ahora, luego de la mañana de entrenamiento, quería esto, este otro ejercicio, que era liberador, como una buena pelea.

Aquí no había nadie, y ya todos sabían que Torao y yo éramos novios, no había nada que ocultar, o avergonzarse. Así que, con decisión, le susurro a Torao.

-Tócame todo lo que quieras, házmelo de pie, sentado, acostado, con la boca, con tu mano, con tu pene, como sea. Yo lo aguanto...-beso y chupo su oreja, este jadea y cierra los ojos-métemela y hazme gritar tú nombre...-aquí Torao me agarra el rostro. Tiene también las mejillas sonrojados, el pelo desordenado por mi culpa, y está respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-No te vayas a arrepentir después-me dice este.

Yo resoplo molesto-yo nunca me he arrepentido de algo. Quiero jadear toda la noche, si no puedes cumplir, puede que me busque a otro-le digo, de repente con ganas de fastidiarlo.

\- ¿Así que con esas estamos ehh? ...-este me mira con una sonrisa pendenciera. Me siento endurecer al instante, este me levanta, me arranca los pantalones y mi bóxer, y me sienta en el sillón, y antes de entender muy bien que pasa, Torao me separa las piernas con las manos, se arrodilla y comienza a besar mi pene.

Suelto un resuello, aprieto los ojos, llevo mis manos a sus cabellos, para que siga.

Este procede a meterse mi pene a su boca, siento como lo chupa entero, su lengua enrollándose en el. Siento como mi miembro palpita... "mucho calor"... "está muy húmedo"... siento fluir mi sangre fuertemente hacía mi zona sur. Torao usa sus manos y me acaricia mis bolas, las aprieta y las envuelve con sus manos. El contacto hace que sienta una corriente recorrerme, siento como algo comienza a derramarse fuera de mi pene.

Torao se lo saca de la boca, y lo mira. Con la mano, embarra mi pre-semen a lo largo de este, y luego con su boca y lengua, aprieta y estimula la cabeza.

Levanto mis caderas y hago que Torao se atragante un poco, por el movimiento repentino. Pero luego continúa mamándolo, me agarro de los cojines, y coordino un movimiento de caderas con la boca de Torao, y en pocos minutos, comienzo a jadear más fuerte, mi vista se desenfoca y siento de golpe, como algo quiere salir fuertemente fuera de mí.

Dejo salir un gran suspiro, que tenía atorado en mi garganta, mientras mi pene chorea semen. Torao traga un poco, y luego deja que caiga al suelo lo demás.

Sigo jadeando, intentando recuperarme. El oji gris comienza besar mi torso otra vez, y a acariciarme las caderas, intentando relajarme.

-...Mi turno- le digo, este sonríe, pero se queda quieto. Yo me levanto, le quito los pantalones y ropa interior, y me acerco a besarlo y acariciar su miembro. Este, entre tanta mamada, igual se excito y está bien erecto. Me levanto y decido jugar, muevo mis caderas en una forma sensual, me giro y le muestro mi espalda, y me inclino un poco, mostrándole mi trasero, balanceándolo, como si fuera un baile.

La verdad es que eso estaba haciendo, un baile sexy para Torao. Me giro a mirarlo un poco, este parece hipnotizado, casi me dan ganas de reír satisfecho, pero me aguanto y sigo.

Me acerco y me siento sobre su regazo desnudo, y sigo moviendo mi trasero, al ritmo de la canción en mi cabeza. Torao intenta agarrarme las caderas, pero yo me las saco de encima, me giro y lo beso.

-Tú no puedes tocar-le susurro, este gruñe. No puedo evitar reírme.

Con mis manos, me abro un poco mi trasero, y todavía de espalda, agarro el pene de Torao con mis nalgas. Este gruñe fuerte, siento como su miembro palpita. Apretándolo, pero no llegando a auto penetrarme, balanceo mis caderas, y aprieto mis nalgas, al mismo tiempo que aprieto al miembro de Torao.

Este jadea, hago pequeños movimientos, dejándome caer sobre Torao, siento como su pene me acaricia mi entrada, pero no lo dejo, Torao intenta, pero yo me levanto, este gruñe, pero luego me vuelvo a dejar caer apretándolo, y este jadea fuerte, dejando salir su esencia.

-...Tú... eres mejor que cualquier stripper- me dice este todavía un poco jadeante, sonrío orgulloso de su reacción-eres un monito salvaje y muy…-me besa profundo-pero muy sexy…-me devora mi boca, sonrío en medio del beso.

Este me da la vuelta y me deja en el sillón. Me levanta y me deja en cuatro, estoy por reclamarle, quería seguir besándolo. Pero este se pone atrás mío, y con su mano, comienza a masturbarme, comienzo a jadear, intento otra vez girarme, para quedar frente a frente, pero él me lo impide.

Y luego de unos minutos, entiendo porque, una vez que ya me he endurecido bastante. Torao me posiciona y me levanta mi trasero, e ingresa lentamente un dedo a mi entrada. Cierro los ojos, extasiado, muevo mi trasero, coordinándolo con los movimientos de su dedo.

Cuando ya estoy sintiendo que mi entrada se está dilatando, no puedo evitar jadear más fuerte, sorprendido. Torao me había agarrado las piernas separándolas, y me había abierto las nalgas. Pensé que iba a meterme su miembro, pero metió otra cosa.

-…Torao…más…si-sigue…. -jadeo. El moreno me había metido la lengua, Torao estaba chupándome y humedeciéndome la entrada con su lengua. Yo ya estaba viendo borroso, sentía su lengua tocarme mis paredes, estaba tan cálida y húmeda, así que cuando este me agarra mi pene y comienza otra vez a apretarlo. Comienzo a respirar fuerte y a gemir.

No pasan ni un par de segundos, cuando siento otra vez como el orgasmo me deja tambaleante. Me dejo caer y me doy la vuelta, acostándome boca arriba en el sillón. Torao me mira victorioso, mientras se relame los labios.

-Estabas muy apretado…-se acuesta sobre mí, apenas aplastándome, y me susurra al oído-pero ahora estás listo…-me muerde la oreja, vuelvo a gemir.

-Métemela-simplemente digo, aún en una bruma por el éxtasis del orgasmo. Escucho un paquete romperse, me doy cuenta que se está poniendo el condón, una vez listo, este sonríe. Me agarra una pierna y se la pone sobre el hombro, me acomodo, es un poco incomodo, pero menos mal que yo soy bastante elástico.

Toma su pene, que se ve bien grande y rojo por la necesidad aguantada, me da un beso en mi entrada, vuelvo a jadear, y lentamente, va guiando la cabeza de su miembro dentro. Me doy cuenta que está jugando, me acaricia mi entrada con la cabeza de su pene. Gruño desesperado, este se ríe, pero sé que no va a poder aguantar mucho más.

Con cuidado, pero firme, me va metiendo su miembro. Es grande, y está bien erecto, suspiro, me abro más de piernas y me agarro a los cojines. Cuando lo mete entero, nos quedamos un tiempo así, acostumbrándonos.

-Torao…cabálgame-le ordeno prácticamente. Este se acomoda, está de pie y yo acostado a lo largo del sillón, se inclina y me agarra bien firme las piernas, y comienza a meter y sacar su pene, cada vez más rápido.

Me dejo ir, me agarro de los cojines y sólo escuchamos nuestros jadeos. El sonido de las bolas de Torao chochando con mi trasero, y el sonido húmedo de su pene deslizándose por mi entrada, es lo único que se escucha en el living.

-… ¡Dios!, estás muy apretado…-exclama este, entre jadeos. Me agarra las piernas y las separa un poco más, esto hace que llegue aún más profundo, jadeo más fuerte desesperado.

-Más… ¡golpea ahí! ...-logro exclamar. Este sigue y el sonido en la habitación, es prácticamente oseno. De repente siento, como si fuera una ola, como me va llegando mi orgasmo-si-sigue… ¡maldición, sigue! -le grito. Este acelera, gruño y jadeo, hasta que de repente, me desinflo, y suspiro lleno de alivio.

El orgasmo me había dejado hasta tembloroso, Torao hace dos estocadas más y jadea, liberándose también, se deja caer contra mí, y me libera las piernas. Siento unos temblores más, mientras dejaba salir mi semen, manchando el pecho de Torao, pero este parece no importante, me agarra de la cintura y hace movimientos suaves, también vaciándose en mi interior.

Una vez listo, sale de mí y se mueve, dejándose caer a mi lado. Yo me encojo un poco, aprieto un poco mis piernas, con las últimas sensaciones del orgasmo, aun haciendo efecto. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, me sentía hirviendo, pero lentamente, el calor comienza a bajar. Me abrazo a Torao, estoy casi ronroneando, me río.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -me pregunta este, recorriendo, tranquilamente, mi espalda con su mano.

-No, nada. Sólo que me siento pleno, me siento bien-le digo, este ríe, pero sigue acariciándome. Unos minutos después, se me ocurre algo.

\- ¡Ven, sígueme! -le digo, levantándome como resorte.

-No sé si excitarme, o asustarme de tus ideas-exclama este, pero me sigue. Sonrío perversamente.

-… ¿Tienes hambre? …Torao…shishishi-me río, al ver su reacción ante mi travesura. Este me mira con los ojos como platos. Puedo ver como su miembro vuelve a alzarse, otra vez excitado. Vuelvo a sonreír, victorioso.

Había apartado todas las cosas del almuerzo, que permanecían en la mesa de la cocina. Y me había acostada en esta, y como último detalle, me había puesto un poco de crema pastelera, que sobro del postre, en una zona muy especial de mi cuerpo.

Una zona, que Torao miraba con desesperación. El moreno se acerca a mí, yo me acuesto y levanto mis caderas, y le ofrezco mi miembro lleno de crema pastelera. Torao traga fuerte. Me sujeta de mis costados, y comienza a besar mi abdomen, me besa los músculos, y va descendiendo.

Echo mi cabeza para atrás, disfrutando y alzo más mis caderas. Torao sigue besando, hasta llegar a mis tesoros. Comienza a lamer, y luego ya lo traga entero. Succiona fuerte, jadeo, el moreno entre que chupa y se come la crema, aunque parecía que quería comerse mi pene.

Enredo mis dedos en su cabello, y lo guío para que siga mamando. Este de repente se levanta, estoy por reclamarle, pero este me toma, y me da la vuelta bruscamente. Me inclina, y termino con mi estómago y cara, contra la mesa y mi trasero al aire. Torao me abre las piernas, y en mi entrada, me pone la misma crema pastelera.

Jadeo contra la mesa, cuando este comienza a besar mi entrada y lamer la crema. Me mete su miembro rápidamente después, estoy tan húmedo que apenas me percato, en especial entre la bruma que me aborda. Torao me vuelve a colocar crema, pero esta vez en mi espalda. Es así como, mientras me penetra, va lamiendo mi espalda y chupando la crema. Yo sólo puedo jadear y gemir, hasta finalmente, liberarme.

Estoy exhausto, así que, con dificultad, me levanto y comienzo a asaltar el refrigerador, para recuperar energías.

-En serio…eres un monito muy peligroso-se ríe el moreno. Le hecho una mirada, con la boca llena y me río.

-Shishishi, ¿te está gustando esta noche? -le pregunto, tragando de golpe, y regresando a buscar comida.

-Ha sido la mejor idea que has tenido… -sonríe-me gusta esta faceta sexy que estas mostrando. Siempre eres muy bruto, y no te aguantas mucho, y quieres que te monte rápido, pero ahora, estás jugando más, bailando y bueno…-este tose, un poco colorado-esto de la crema-.

Vuelvo a tragar y me quedo un poco pensativo, mirándolo-tú sabes que no me avergüenzo de nada, ni siquiera me importa mucho si un desconocido me ve desnudo, pero…ummm, bueno, que alguien me monte, es algo distinto. Tiene que tener mi aprobación, o simplemente le daré un buen puñetazo-le cuento, mientras me bebo entero un recipiente de jugo.

-…Entiendo eso…pero ya teníamos sexo, mucho antes de ser pareja-señala este, también tomando y comiendo algo.

-Es verdad, pero eso era sólo sexo. Jugar, y hacer el amor, es distinto, no se lo permito a cualquiera-le digo encogiéndome de hombros. Para mi era algo muy obvio.

Este me mira, lo piensa, y luego asiente-creo que ya te voy entendiendo. Antes lo decía en broma, siguiéndote el juego, sobre si te permitía el honor de estar conmigo esta noche, pero creo que para ti eso es más profundo. El que me provoques, y juegues conmigo de esta forma, y cumplas todas mis fantasías sexuales, ¿es por qué me he ganado tú confianza, para que me permitas hacer todo esto? -me pregunta.

Yo me acerco y le paso mis brazos sobre sus hombros. Este me agarra los costados-exacto, cualquiera…no, no cualquiera, pero si esa persona vale la pena, puede tener sexo conmigo. Pero si quieres que haga todos estos juegos, que me encantan, por cierto, pero…que son más privados…shishishi, son más VIP. Tienes que haberte ganado mi confianza completamente-le sonrío. Este me acaricia la mejilla, suavemente.

-Estas lleno de sorpresas, Muwigara-ya-me río, y me cuelgo de Torao, enredando mis piernas en su cintura. Este me sostiene y me lleva a su cuarto, donde me hecha suavemente en la cama y comienza a besarme, pero lentamente, muy lento y profundo.

-…El que confíes en mí, es un honor para mí, y ahora, déjame hacerte el amor, no sólo sexo-me dice este, separándose un poco. Yo sólo asiento, feliz.

Este se acuesta un poco sobre mí, y me besa otra vez. Enredamos nuestras lenguas, yo me cuelgo como monito, contra el moreno. Este me aprieta las nalgas, y me sube sobre él.

Me inclino y lo sigo besando, incluso cuando siento como este me abre un poco mi trasero y me mete un dedo, estimulándome. Jadeo contra sus labios, los muerdo un poco, este gruñe, y sigue con el movimiento, yo muevo mis caderas, coordinándome con su dedo.

Luego de pasados unos tortuosos, y a la vez, maravillosos minutos, estoy completamente preparado. Me acomodo y guio mi entrada contra su pene erecto. Y lentamente, muy lentamente, me voy auto penetrándome. Torao me sujeta los costados, y me va empujando también hacía abajo.

Una vez acostumbrados, comienzo a cabalgarlo, sujetándome de su pecho. Este mueve mis caderas, coordinándose con sus estocadas.

Luego de unos minutos jadeando, Torao nos da vuelta y se pone sobre mí. Me separa las piernas un poco, y se introduce más. El moreno me va penetrando, pero muy lento, los movimientos son hondos y endemoniadamente, lentos.

Torao se acerca y continúa besándome, pero manteniendo este ritmo lento. Me sorprendo al darme cuenta, que es este momento, el que se siente infinitamente más privado, más profundo entre los dos. Tardamos un poco más, pero disfruto cada segundo, sintiendo el miembro de Torao dentro de mis paredes, sus bolas chocando con mi trasero, su pecho raspándose contra el mío.

Todo eso, comienza a acalorarme, comienzo a ver borroso, Torao me sigue besando y me sujeto a él. Mi orgasmo llega lentamente, muy placenteramente, muy suave, y de repente, ante una certera estocada de Torao, suspiro, cerrando los ojos extasiado. El orgasmo había, finalmente llegado.

-Por más noches como esta-me susurra Torao. Ya una vez más recuperados y tapados con las sábanas.

-Por más noches como esta-le digo feliz. Acomodándome en su pecho y cerrando los ojos, listo para dormir hasta la tarde del otro día.


	16. Chapter 16

**Holi, lamento la tardanza, admito que me costó, escribir este último capítulo. He estado ocupada con este nuevo fanfic, en que he estado en los últimos dos meses, y se me fue un poco la creatividad con esta historia. Pero no quería dejarla inconclusa, así que, trabaje en ello, y aquí esta, espero que les guste.**

**Lo otro es que, cuando comencé esta historia, la tenía contemplada como una historia corta, simplemente, un hard lemmon, esa era mi meta. Pero mientras escribía, me fui entusiasmando, y le fui agregando cosas, y la historia se fue haciendo más larga, pero en fin, este es el último capítulo, y como premio por leer, lo termino con un hard lemmon. Así que eso, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Nos vemos. **

"Novios"

Luffy

-Uff…creo que esta es la última-exclama Torao, dejando la última de mis cajas en el suelo. Estira los brazos, elongando, las cajas estaban pesadas. "¿Quién diría todas las cosas que uno tiene?".

-Ahh… ¡ya no quiero más! -exclamo, dejándome caer al sillón. El moreno me acompaña y se deja hacer caer totalmente agotado.

-Por lo menos eso fue lo último…espero que desempacar no sea tan complicado-dice este revolviéndose el cabello.

-Yo digo que debemos comer, así vamos a recuperar energías-digo asintiendo, energético. El mayor sólo bufa.

-Contigo todo es comer monito. Por lo menos, no tenemos problemas financieros, sino no sabría como alimentarte-me dice este pellizcándome el estómago.

\- ¡Oe, no hagas eso! -me alejo. Este entrecierra los ojos malvadamente y me sonríe-no, no, Torao…no…-este se abalanza sobre sobre mí y comienza a hacerme cosquillas- ¡no, déjame! ...To-Torao…shishishi…- este había dejado las cosquillas y me estaba acariciando.

Le sonrió y lo termino besando, acaricio sus patillas y enredo mis dedos en sus cabellos-… ahora por fin te tengo para mí solo-me sonríe el moreno. Le sonrío más que feliz.

Así es, ya llevamos seis meses como novios. Todas las dificultades que habíamos tenido, habían pasado y ahora estábamos simplemente disfrutando de la vida y de la compañía del otro.

Incluso, hace tres meses, nos habían informado que, habían capturado a Mingo. Lo enjuiciaron y encarcelaron, y eso fue todo, él había obtenido su merecido.

Pero, ¿qué había de especial hoy?, es que hoy me había mudado, oficialmente, a vivir con mi moreno en su departamento.

Zoro se había quedado con el departamento, aunque me dejo la copia de la llave. "Este sigue siendo tu departamento, si quieres venir a comer o jugar conmigo, sólo entra", me dijo el peli verde. Yo sólo lo había terminado abrazando, prometiéndole que mañana ya me vería por los alrededores, así que disfrutara de sus horas libres, porque volvería a molestarlo muy pronto.

Este sólo se había reído y me había dado unas palmadas en la espalda. Luego de eso nos despedimos.

Así que ahora, con la ayuda de Torao, había empacado todo y habíamos comenzado con la mudanza que nos tomó gran parte del día, ya eran las tres de la tarde. Y recién, habíamos logrado traer dentro la última caja.

-Oe Torao, ¿y si mejor dormimos?, ya no quiero trabajar más-me quejo y me apego a él, como si fuera un koala, o como él insistía, como un mono.

\- ¿A dormir o…? -este sonríe. Pongo cara pensativa, mientras sigo acariciándolo.

-No lo sé… ¿qué me ofreces? ...-este bufa y me agarra de mi trasero, provocando que tenga que colgarme a él. Comienza a moverse hacía la que ahora, es nuestra habitación.

-Te ofrezco gemir toda la tarde… ¿te parece? ...-me susurra este al oído, cuando me deja caer sobre la cama.

-Shishishi, acepto-lo atraigo a mí y devoro sus labios. No importa todas las veces que lo hemos hecho, no me aburría de estar con él. Cuando comienzo a acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa, me doy cuenta que el moreno, al igual que yo, está húmedo de sudor, por la tarea de la mudanza.

Sonrío, de repente ocurriéndome la solución-oe Torao…-reparto besos por su rostro, el moreno se ríe.

\- ¿Sí? ...-este me devuelve los besos.

-Shishishi, tengo una idea…-este eleva las cejas. Yo me levanto y tiro de su mano, lo guío al baño. Le quito la polera traspirada y la tiro a un lado, hago lo mismo con mi ropa-creo que necesitamos un baño…-le sonrío. Este se ríe, pero asiente quitándose los pantalones.

-Creo que es una buena idea-dice este, mientras se estira a mi lado para abrir la ducha. Estoy por quitarme el resto de mi ropa, cuando este me detiene e insiste en hacerlo él. Ruedo los ojos, pero me dejo hacer.

Ese había sido uno de los desafíos más grandes en nuestra vida de pareja. Los dos éramos dominantes, teníamos nuestras ideas y formas de hacer las cosas, especialmente Torao. Existía ese cliché de los gays de que, los que penetraban, eran el ´hombre´ de la relación, "así que, ¿se supone que yo soy la mujer pasiva que se deja hacer?, si claro, eso no iba a pasar".

Se lo había dejado muy claro al moreno, en una de nuestras primeras grandes peleas. Una cosa es que yo me dejara penetrar por él, y eso se debía a que me gustaba más que alguien me lo metiera, a que yo hacerlo. Sentía que la sensación era mucho mejor, era mucho más intenso el orgasmo.

Además, físicamente, yo era más pequeño que Torao, era más fácil acoplarnos si era él el que me penetraba. Pero yo me consideraba igual de hombre que él, y podía perfectamente defenderme si un imbécil quería sobrepasarse conmigo.

Y fue justamente ahí donde radicó el origen de la pelea. Un fan… ahora tenía muchos fans masculinos que eran, obviamente, homosexuales. Intentaba tratarlos como a cualquier otro fan, ofreciéndoles mi autógrafo y dándoles una sonrisa.

En fin, uno de los fans se propasó y quiso besarme. Yo estaba listo para darle un buen puñetazo, pero Torao se metió; le dio un golpe en la cara al fan, me agarro y me metió al auto y durante todo el viaje de vuelta, estuvo enojado. Como si hubiera sido mi culpa.

Cuando habíamos llegado a su departamento, comenzó la pelea. El moreno se había puesto celoso y se había puesto sobreprotector conmigo, prácticamente me había tratado como una nenaza temblorosa, que no sabía defenderse.

Ese día le deje muy en claro, cual era mi posición y mi personalidad. Aquí nadie me iba a tratar como un cervatillo débil e inútil, no señor. Luego de estar enojados por un día entero, este se había disculpado, yo lo había perdonado.

Pero, inevitablemente, había aprendido que Torao era un celoso y que tenía el instinto de protegerme. Los dos habíamos tenido que aprender a ceder un poco, por ejemplo, en estos detalles donde él insistía en desvestirme, yo había aprendido a aceptarlo.

Y él había que tenido que aprender a aflojar la correa. Yo era muy libre y me gustaba estar en contacto con las personas, y esto al moreno le crispaba los nervios. Pero como dije, había comenzado a aprender a ceder un poco.

Supongo que así era la vida en pareja, aprender a lidiar con la otra persona, en lo bueno y lo malo. Por suerte, en todo lo demás, funcionábamos muy bien.

-Creo que está lista-el moreno me mira, yo sonrío y me meto a la ducha. Sentir el agua tibia contra mi piel, me relaja los músculos y provoca que cuando veo entrar a Torao, completamente desnudo, hace que me acalore el doble.

Este cierra la puerta y me acerco a él. Paso los brazos por su cuello y lo acerco al chorro de agua, este me agarra de la cintura y nos besamos.

Nuestros labios húmedos por el agua, se deslizan uno contra el otro con facilidad. Le agarro de sus cabellos húmedos y hago que se agache a mi altura. Sigo devorando su boca y comienzo a saborearlo con la lengua.

Lo sigo devorando, mientras este me comienza a acariciar todo el cuerpo, me comienza a acariciar el trasero y mi estómago. Ya no sé muy bien si estoy caliente por el agua o por estar excitado, sólo sé que me siento en llamas.

Comienzo a chupar su cuello, paso mis manos por su espalda y su abdomen. Este agarra la barra de jabón y comienza a limpiarme todo el cuerpo. Comienzo a gemir, la sensación es increíble, me vuelvo mantequilla ante su tacto, es todo muy íntimo.

Yo agarro el shampoo y le lavo su cabello, acariciando su cuello. Este sonríe y sigue con su recorrido, cuando este llega a mi pene y le pasa el jabón, no aguanto más. Le quito el jabón y guio su mano hacía mi miembro y hago que me lo apriete.

Gimo y me apoyo contra la pared de azulejos. Este sigue acariciándome y apretándome, el agua y el calor…vuelvo a gemir.

-Ahh…sigue…amor…apri-aprieta ahí… -digo ya comenzando a ver borroso. Este sigue y en unos minutos más, hace que me venga en su mano. Suspiro, dejando ir mi esencia.

\- ¿Te gustó? ...- este me sonríe, mientras se limpia. Le sonrió, todavía en una bruma.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda... shishishi- me río al ver como su cuerpo se ve enrojecido, especialmente su miembro.

Me agacho y tomo su pene, este se apoya en la pared y me deja actuar. Comienzo a besar el interior de sus muslos, este suspira. Paso mis manos por su trasero, esta vez yo apretándolo y comienzo a dar lamidas a su punta.

-Sigue amor... entero...-dice el moreno sonriendo. Me encojo de hombros y decido avanzar.  
Le toco sus bolas y comienzo a acariciarlas, este se estremece. Y mientras tanto, sigo dando lamidas a lo largo de su miembro, cuando me aburro, me lo meto entero. Torao reacciona moviendo las caderas, hace que me atragante un poco, pero decido seguir.

Gracias al agua, todo era más fácil. Mamo su pene de arriba a abajo, enrollo mi lengua a su alrededor y hago que gima fuertemente. Me agarra del pelo y me marca el ritmo de la mamada.

Cuando ya siento que está bien erecto, me levanto.

-Oe, ¡no me he liberado! - me reclama este. Yo le tomo su mano y la guio a mi trasero.

-Ya lo sé... te deje listo para el otro paso shishishi- estoy con las mejillas coloradas, pero me encantaba. Me encantaba sentirme así con él. Torao me sonríe y me acaricia.

Me abre las nalgas y con su dedo, comienza a acariciarme mi entrada. Me abro un poco más de piernas y me cuelgo al moreno, mientras este hace movimientos con su dedo, que me hacen gemir.

Esta vez, Torao lo hace endemoniadamente lento. Con su dedo hace movimientos circulares, metiendo y sacando su dedo.

De repente lo saca, estoy por reclamarle, pero este se lleva la mano a su propio pene que le está saliendo el pre-semen. Y con su mismo líquido, me humedece mi entrada.

La acción es tan erótica y pornográfica, que me estremezco de arriba a abajo. Las piernas me fallan y tengo que agarrarme a Torao.

\- ¿Estás bien? ...-yo asiento, colorado y jadeante. Este sonríe malvadamente.

Siento como mete el segundo dedo y comienza a hacer movimientos de tijera, agrandando aún más mi entrada.

-Torao... por favor...quiero tu pene adentro mío... ahhh... -jadeo fuerte ante la intromisión de su tercer dedo.

El moreno mete los tres dedos y comienza a masajear mi entrada. El sonido de chapoteo, me hace enrojecer.

-Amor... ahhh... métemela... -este saca los dedos, me agarra una pierna elevándola, haciendo que me tenga que agarrar de su cuello. Y guía su gran miembro en mi húmeda entrada.

Me afirmo más a él y dejo que me penetre. Cuando lo logra, suspiro feliz.

-Siento que... ahhh... está más grande...-comento jadeando, este se ríe.

-No me dejaste vaciarme, ahora lidia con las consecuencias- sonrío, ese era justamente el punto. Me agarra más fuertemente la pierna y comienza a cabalgarme.

Menos mal que en el piso de la ducha, hay de estas pegatinas, sino ya nos habríamos resbalado.

Lo único que se escucha en los siguientes dos minutos; es el sonido de nuestros gemidos, de las bolas de Torao chocando con mi trasero, de su miembro entrando y saliendo. Cuando comienzo a ver borroso y jadeo cerca del final, abrazo fuertemente a Torao

-Te amo... te amo...-le susurro. Este se detiene por unos segundos, pero continúa más lento, pero más profundo.

-Yo también te amo...- sonrío y tras unos segundos, suspiro aliviado, mientras el orgasmo me deja tembloroso.

Muevo las caderas relajándome. Cuando nos separamos sonriendo, terminamos de bañarnos. Cuando salgo del baño, me pongo unos pantalones cómodos y una polera simple.

\- ¡Muero de hambre!, ¡Torao, meshi! -grito feliz y relajado. El mayor rueda los ojos, pero se ríe y se encamina a la cocina, yo lo sigo. Este prepara una carne con fideos, se me hace agua a la boca.

Es así que luego de comer, y descansar otro poco, comenzamos a transportar mis cosas a su habitación. Torao me había dejado un espacio en su armario, acomodo mi ropa, y cuando voy a poner mis calcetines en otro cajón, mis dedos chocan con algo. Con curiosidad, saco lo que parece ser un marco de fotos.

En la foto, veo a cuatro personas, una de ellas la reconozco al instante, es Torao de niño, seguía teniendo su sombrero. Miro al resto de personas, que al parecer son su familia, su familia que murió. El padre de Torao es igual a él, bueno, técnicamente, Torao es igual a su padre. Su madre y hermana menor, se ven lindas y dulces.

\- ¿Qué haces? – doy un salto de la sorpresa, me giro y veo a Torao elevando una ceja. Mira para abajo, y ve el marco. Su rostro cambia, frunce el ceño y sus ojos grises, se oscurecen.

-Lo siento Torao, lo encontré de casualidad -este hace una mueca y estira la mano, le paso el marco. Este lo mira y suspirando, termina sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo, le acaricio sus cabellos.

Este parece no reaccionar al principio, pero luego me rodea la cintura con un brazo y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

-… No suelo mostrarlo…supongo que abre la herida otra vez -este traga saliva.

Pasamos unos minutos de esta manera, abrazados. Luego me dedico a mirar la foto, y con delicadez, pero con ímpetu, tomó el marco de foto de sus manos y lo deposito en su mesita de noche. Este me mira confuso, yo le sonrío.

\- ¿No crees que se ve mejor ahí?, así tu familia puede velar por ti, en tus sueños shishishi -me río, y lo miro sonriendo.

Torao abre los ojos como platos, y se queda mirando su escritorio, medio confuso. Yo sólo me acomodo en su regazo y lo abrazo, y espero. Este toma un respiro trémulo, pero pasados unos minutos, este se voltea hacía mí, y me besa.

Devoro su boca, pero de un modo suave, tratando de trasmitirle cosas buenas, cuando nos separamos, terminamos apoyados en la frente del otro-…gracias…en verdad se ve mejor ahí -sonrío enternecido y vuelvo a besarlo.

Es así como pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos, bueno, nuestra primera noche viviendo juntos. Abrazados y besándonos lentamente, sólo pensando en el otro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante la semana, todo anda bien. Por lo general, Torao y yo, teníamos que levantarnos temprano, él para asistir a la clínica, y yo a mis entrenamientos.

Así que, en las mañanas, siempre nos apoyábamos juntos, el moreno me hacía el desayuno, y yo lo obligaba a comer, más que sólo su café. Así que, íbamos bien en nuestra convivencia.

Hoy era sábado, y por lo menos, le habían dejado libre el fin de semana a Torao. Lo encontraba barbárico que, a veces, lo hicieran ir un día sábado, a trabajar.

Él me había dicho que, las personas podían lesionarse, en cualquier día de la semana, y el cómo doctor, tenía que estar preparado.

Podría ser emocionante, pero muy agotador. Ahora podía entender más claramente, las ojeras de Torao.

Entre las pesadillas y el horario de un doctor. Este apenas dormía. Yo lo había estado obligando a mantener un ciclo saludable de sueño, a cambio, este me obligaba a seguir las dietas de Robin, al pie de la letra.

Ahora, los dos acostados, viendo una película, y yo acurrucado contra él, no podía sentirme más feliz.

De repente, escucho como mi celular comienza a vibrar. Al mirarlo, veo que es el grupo con los chicos.

_"Oigan, nos vamos a juntar a almorzar en el Baratie_", dice Nami.

Sonrió feliz, "comida de Zeff y Sanji, no hay nada mejor", no puedo evitar pensar.

_"¿Y por qué?, ¿celebramos algo?, _comenta Ussop_._

_"¿Qué importa?, ¡comida!, shishishi", _escribo.

_"¡Igual tienes que pagar!", _escribe Sanji. Me río.

_"No importa. Tú sabes que tengo mucho dinero"_, comento sin vergüenza.

_"Oe cejotas, ¿va a ver sake, cierto?", _escribe Zoro.

_"Para ti no, marimo", _le responde Sanji. Y le manda emojis riéndose.

"¡_Oe maldito!, si no hay sake, cocinero de tercera, no pienso ir", _escribe Zoro, enojado.

"_Mejor, ¿para qué te quiero ver de nuevo?", _sigue Sanji.

No puedo evitar rodar los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo, me muero de la risa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, monito? - Torao me agarra de la cintura, y hace que me gira hacía él.

-Shishishi me río de mis nakamas, vamos a ir a almorzar hoy, al Baratie, ¡tú vienes! - le digo feliz. Este eleva las cejas.

\- ¿Estás seguro?, no creo que tenga nada que ver allí- con un gesto de mi mano, desestimó lo que dice.

-A nadie le molesta Torao... si quieres, pregunto -me apoyo contra su pecho, y comienzo a escribir.

"_Oigan, no hay problema con que lleve a Torao, ¿o sí?, _pregunto.

"_Por mí no hay problema Luffy", _me dice Robin.

_"¡Au!, ¡súper tráelo!, hace tiempo no lo vemos", _comenta Franky.

"_Me cae bien Torao, tráelo", _vuelve a comentar Zoro.

_"¡Si, tráelo!, quiero preguntarle algo que vi en mis clases, tal vez, él pueda ayudarme", _comenta Chopper.

"¡_Si_!, _es genial que nos juntemos fuera de los entrenamientos. Últimamente, los entrenamientos me agotan hasta los huesos, YOHOHO", _comentaBrook_, "y Luffy-san, traiga a Law-san. Siempre es bienvenido."_

"_Tal vez llegue un poco tarde, pero iré. Y claro que, no hay problema, que vaya con Trafalgar, Luffy-kun", _dice Jimbe.

Me río, feliz con todos. Me giro a mirar a mi moreno.

\- ¿Ves?, no hay problema, todos me dijeron que si, que te quieren ver- Le sonrió. Este resopla, pero me sonríe.

-Si todos aceptan, pues no diré que no, así no tengo que cocinar- le sonrió más amplio.

"_Ahí estaremos... pero en verdad, ¿que celebramos?", _comento, un poco confuso.

"_Bueno, conversando con Rayleigh, me doy cuenta que, faltan sólo dos semanas más, y se viene el partido contra el equipo de "Whole Cake." Así que, vamos a celebrar y relajarnos, antes del partido. Porque Rayleigh, luego los va a exprimir en los entrenamientos", _comenta Nami. Pone emojis, con caritas riéndose.

"¡_¿Qué?!, no quierooo", _se lamenta Ussop. Pone emojis llorando.

Me río, pero ya podía ver el entrenamiento con Rayleigh. Me cae una gotita, pensando en cómo nos va a tener sudando, a más no poder.

Arreglamos los detalles, y me giro hacía Torao.

\- ¡Tengo hambre!, ¡meshi! - lo miro feliz. Este sólo rueda los ojos, pero sonríe.

-Por lo menos tienes que poner la mesa- asiento contento.

Es así como comenzamos el día, él preparando el desayuno, y yo poniendo los platos.  
Era una buena vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- ¡Sanji, llegamos! - grito, apenas traspasamos las puertas del restaurante.

\- ¡Oh Luffy, por fin llegaste!, ¡hey Law!, ¡vengan! - nos grita Nami, haciendo señas con las manos.

Me adelanto. Estaban Nami; Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, Franky, y Robin.

-Ah re, ¿y Brook y Jimbe? - me siento. Torao luego de saludar a todos, se sienta a mi lado.

-Bueno, Jimbe dijo que llegaría en 20 minutos más, y Brook no sé. ¿Alguien lo llamó? - pregunta Ussop.

-Yo intente, pero parece que lo tenía apagado- dice Robin.

-Bueno, ya que, ya llegaran- digo. Comienzo a comer de las papas fritas, que hay en la mesa, y me tomo un refresco.

\- ¿Y cómo han estado chicos?, hace tiempo no te veíamos Law- comenta Sanji. Este enciende un cigarrillo.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Entre el trabajo en la Clínica Grand Line, y el hospital, Ennis Lobby, he estado muy atareado, pero me gusta- cuenta Torao.

-Eso es bueno- sonríe Sanji.

-Oe Luffy, ¿qué tal tus hermanos?, no he sabido de ellos - pregunta Zoro.

-Bien. ¡Ace juega la próxima semana!, ¿vienen?, con Torao vamos a ir sí o sí. Sabo también viene, consiguió trabajo aquí. Dice que se va a quedar un tiempo en la ciudad-cuento emocionado. Me gustaba tener a mis hermanos cerca.

\- ¡Es verdad!, ¡el equipo de "Shirohige", va contra el de las "Bestias de Kaido"! - exclama Ussop.

\- ¡Ese va a ser un buen partido!, tenemos que ir a apoyar a Ace -sonríe Zoro.

\- ¡Ese equipo da miedo!, son unos brutos. En verdad el nombre de bestias, les queda muy bien -comenta Chopper, con cara de miedo.

-Si, esperemos que nadie se lesione y se rompa un hueso, jugando contra ellos-comenta Robin, tranquilamente.

\- ¡Au!, no hay que llamar a la mala suerte- exclama Franky, con cara de susto.

-Los he visto, en los partidos que se trasmiten por la tele. En verdad se ve, que juegan agresivo -dice Torao.

-Y es por eso que, son de los equipos que, más faltas tienen -dice una voz atrás nuestra.

Todos nos giramos, y vemos que es Jimbe, con Brook a su lado.

\- ¡Chicos!, ¡por fin llegaron! -exclamo feliz.

-Ah, lo lamento. Fui al médico y me atrasé, por lo menos en el camino, me topé con Jimbe-san, y este me trajo- explica Brook.

-No se preocupen, no hemos empezado, siéntense -dice Sanji.

-Y, por cierto, ¿hoy no atienden? - pregunta Jimbe, sentándose a la mesa.

-Es verdad, no me había fijado, ¿por qué no hay nadie? - miro a todos lados.

-Umm, ¡oh, es verdad!, no hay nadie-comenta simplemente Zoro.

\- ¡¿CÓMO RECIÉN SE DAN CUENTA?!- nos grita Sanji, con dientes de tiburón. Los demás sólo ruedan los ojos. Yo me río.

Sanji suspira, y se masajea las sienes -mi papá aceptó tomarse unas vacaciones. De paso, les dio vacaciones a todos los demás, yo me quedé cuidando el restaurante. Hoy les cocinó yo, pero estoy solo, voy a tardar un poco más -nos explica el rubio.

-Umm, ¡souka!, da igual, tú comida es genial, y tenemos todo el día- comento feliz.

-Así es, por eso celebramos hoy. Tenemos todo el Baratie para nosotros- dice Nami contenta.

\- ¡Eso sí, luego me van a tener que ayudar a limpiar cabrones! - nos apunta con el dedo, Sanji.

Todos hacemos muecas.

\- ¡Oh no!, creo que me está llegando mi enfermedad de, ´no puedo limpiar nada, o sino moriré´ -comienza a actuar Ussop.

\- ¡No me vengas con esa! - Sanji lo mira firme. Ussop grita, no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Luego de eso, Sanji nos comienza a traer ricos platillos. El día comienza a avanzar, mientras conversamos y vamos comiendo de a poco.

Bueno, tengo que admitir que, me costaba comer así de a poco, ya que, comía y como no me llenaba, y más encima tenía que esperar a que trajeran más platos, me terminaba dando más hambre todavía.

Pero me la estaba pasando genial entre todos, conversando y riendo.

Zoro se ríe, y le comenta a Torao - no te preocupes. Son sólo fotos, además ustedes han salido bien en ellas, no es como el cejotas, que sale con sus muecas de enamorado, en los posters- comenta el peli verde.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste cabello de césped?!- salta Sanji. Ambos chocan las frentes y de ahí, no paran.

\- ¡Es verdad!, las fotos hay que ignorarlas- comenta Nami.

-Pero Nami, tú siempre te aseguras que, sales bien en las fotos que te sacan- comenta Chopper.

\- ¿En serio?, no me había fijado- se ríe falsamente, la peli naranja. Todos rodamos los ojos.

La cosa es que, desde que comencé a salir con Torao, y se los dije a los medios, el moreno se ha vuelto muy reconocido.

Al parecer, éramos una pareja altamente comentada, en las redes sociales. Esto hacía que Torao enrojeciera, y se mostrará molesto, pero no había mucho que hacer, más que no darle tanta importancia.

Torao se había quejado, me dijo que sentía que, si bostezaba ahora, los paparazzi le iban a tomar una foto. Los chicos lo habían estado calmando.

-Una vez, Franky se quedó muerto en una fiesta, estaba babeando y todo, y le tomaron unas fotos. Salió por todos lados- cuenta Ussop. Todos nos reímos.

-Admito que, esa foto no fue, ¡nada súper! - nos volvemos a reír.

Nos pasamos unas horas más así, conversando. Luego, lamentablemente, había que comenzar a limpiar. Y todos me agarraron y me obligaron a lavar los platos, aunque cuando se me cayeron algunos, me gritaron y me pusieron a barrer, mejor.

Cuando nos despedimos de todos, ya son cerca de las ocho de la noche.

Nos regresamos al departamento a pie, tomados de la mano.

-Hoy estuvo divertido- comenta Torao.

-Shishishi con los chicos, uno no puede, no reírse- este se ríe.

-Es verdad. Son un desmadre- sonrío.

No todo era fácil, de que éramos diferentes, lo éramos. A veces no estábamos de acuerdo, y terminábamos peleando.

Pero supongo que así era, el tener una pareja, porque a pesar de las peleas, o las diferencias, el poder ser amado, y abrazado por Torao, era algo que apreciaba, y que, de todas maneras, era algo que iba a proteger, no importaba qué.

** FIN**


End file.
